Life After Seeing The Truth
by amosclw
Summary: At long last, the truth about Lelouch vi Britannia's entire journey had been revealed to several individuals who had some kind of relationship with him, good or bad. This isn't the story of their reactions watching his journey. Rather, this is a story of each and every one of them who had watched the entire story and how they deal with the tragic truth that is now exposed to them.
1. Message to the Reactors

This story takes place eight months after the Zero Requiem where a few selected major members of the anime cast are picked to watch the ENTIRE Code Geass series.

For some unknown reason, two DVDs are sent to each and every one of those members. Both DVDs are entitled "Code Geass Lelouch of the Rebellion" with a note posted on the packages. The posted note is basically the same message.

"To whoever had received this message, these DVDs are the documented truth of the demon emperor himself, Lelouch vi Britannia. Due to some time had passed since his assassination by the man of miracles, Zero, I believe that now is the time for some of you, the ones who had some kind of relationship with him, good, bad or in between, to finally witness the FULL story of Lelouch vi Britannia himself. Watch these DVDs in order, R1 first then R2. What I am offering to all of you is the REAL and FULL story of Lelouch's ENTIRE journey. The TRUTH, the WHOLE TRUTH and NOTHING but the TRUTH. After you had finished watching ALL of it, do whatever you want with the truth. You don't need to like it or understand it, you just need to know it and acknowledge it as cold, hard facts. Good day, sir or madam."

So, with that said, all of them had already watched the COMPLETE series and as a result, their reactions after they had finished watching Lelouch's COMPLETE journey as well as the aftermath of them bearing witness to the truth. These are their stories.


	2. Suzaku Kururugi

The truth always sets a person free. Sounds like a nice saying that people state from time to time, doesn't it? However, the question is that, is said resultant freedom always a good thing?

Lelouch. It had happened so suddenly. I had watched your entire journey so that I will finally know the truth of your actions and probably get some degree of closure.

From the start to the finish, from when you were exiled to Japan after standing up to your father, Emperor Charles zi Britannia due to the fate that befell your mother, Marianne vi Britannia and your younger sister, Nunnally vi Britannia to the completion of the Zero Requiem where I as the new Zero in disguise had assassinated you as planned by both of us. As promised, the ENTIRE truth is witnessed by me with all of the important details being retained in these chronicles.

The following days since I had finished watching the entire series, it wasn't so easy for me. The confirmation of my death in battle being faked as well as my identity as the new Zero was now public to certain individuals who had watched Lelouch's journey. It was like a series of everyone going through their own versions of the five stages of grief, one event after another.

I tried to tell everyone that Suzaku Kururugi is indeed dead from that final battle on the Damocles and what they see before themselves is just Zero. A living symbol of cold and true justice, fair and unbiased. No emotions in me and no personality that hinders me so that I can properly carry out TRUE justice to the entire world and its people. Most of them who had come to me as well as being told that explanation were having none of that.

Your Q1, your Queen, Kallen Kozuki had went through a whole lot of trouble in trying to meet me unannounced one day. Our encounter was not a very pleasant one. In fact, when she DID came to meet me, she didn't say anything to me as I was greeted by her with tense silence for about a minute or two instead before she promptly slapped me in the face with such great force. I winched in anger due to the pain but only for a short while before I recomposed myself to keep my emotions in check.

Kallen then said that I had taken away the man who is both my lifelong best friend as well as the man whom she had grown to admire and love. So many obscenities are launched at me by her that I couldn't make out what she is trying to say in most of her conversations but all I had managed to understand is that she said that I am an idiotic traitor, a naive fool, a hateful murderer along with the fact that why does someone as horrible as me must live on in this new world and why did you have to die for it.

I wanted to retort and explain my reasoning to Kallen but if I do that then it just proves that I am Suzaku and not Zero so I just stood there and listened to Kallen without flinching as well as waited for her to finish screaming before she stopped out of exhaustion. After that, Kallen just left me on the spot in a huff, saying to me that she had came to just say what she wanted to say to me and in a strange way, told me to live for your sake, Lelouch.

Kaguya Sumeragi had summoned me to a private meeting where she revealed that she was one of the people who had received and watched the truth. My consistent explanation was met with her denying that she wanted to talk to me because she now knows that I am not Zero but because I was her cousin, Suzaku Kururugi. She might have been friends with the empress of the Chinese Federation, Nunnally-chan and many of her allies but I was her family. Her only remaining kin since my own father had been killed by me. Her reply might have been told in a calm and dignified tone but I can tell that behind it, it was layered with suppressed hostility.

What surprised me in that meeting was that despite she now knows of what happened to her late uncle, my dad, she STILL forgave me. Kaguya hugged me when she said that she knew of my reasons thanks to the video but it still doesn't justify taking the life of a person. So, she said that if I truly want to pay for my sins of killing both my father and you, then I must wear my given mantle as Zero with pride and protect the lives that are still present on this world rather than take more away as she knows that despite everything, you had given me the title of Zero for a good reason.

My master, Kyoshiro Tohdoh, and his wife, Nagisa Chiba, came to me one day in an unannounced visit. I had to wear my Zero mask and costume as always when I greet other people to prevent them from knowing my true identity but what a shock for me as both Master Tohdoh and his wife had known as they had watched the video. Mrs Chiba had raised one of her hands and was about to slap me but she promptly stopped herself as she knows that the Zero in front of her was a different person and thus, was not worth it.

Master told me for what it's worth, despite my many crimes that I had committed during the course of your entire journey, he could sympathize with my reasons on why I had done what I did and told me to wear my given title with confidence. Make Lelouch proud for having a best friend like myself as well as being the one who is worthy to carry on his legacy.

Before he left, Master Tohdoh left me one piece of advice. If I am willing to fight for TRUE justice, then I must do it with feeling. For people who truly fight with feelings are REAL warriors, not weapons. Mrs Chiba on the other hand, said that while she doesn't like me and she will never understand on why I did what I had to do, she will give me a chance to be the hero that the Black Knights need but both her husband and herself will be keeping a close eye on me as well as not hesitating to intervene should I overstep any boundaries.

Gino Weinberg came to me one day unannounced and just casually told me that he knew my true identity as Suzaku Kururugi. I thought that I was gonna be surprised by that reveal but at that point, I was not really that shocked as I would be expecting several people who had been close to either you, Lelouch or me to be revealed the truth.

What did surprise me was that despite everything I did now being revealed to him, he still consider me as one of his friends as well as being a true knight who is loyal to you. When I asked him questions, he replied his answers straight away albeit in his own unique way with some of the answers being both yes and no.

Did he ever regret fighting for Emperor Charles and the Holy Britannian Empire? Yes, he did regret fighting for someone who is cruel and heartless like Emperor Charles but no, he did not regret fighting for the Holy Britannian Empire as it is the empire that he calls home.

Did he approve of my actions during your journey? Yes and No. He explained that while he did find my motives for doing what I did as good reasons, he still finds my actions are not the proper way of doing stuff and if possible, I should have found better ways to bring peace to the world with Lelouch instead of carrying out the Zero Requiem.

Will he still be fighting for the empire? Yes. He will give it his all to be a great knight and fight by Nunnally's side as well as helping Zero whenever he requires it. All he had to do is just ask for his aid nicely.

Will he still be attending Ashford Academy as a student? Yes. He is still attending the school as one of its students along with being an honorary member of the school's student council as he is working hard there in studying and making friends so that he could find joy in being one of the common folks.

Plus, he straight up told me that Charles' and Marianne's plan, the Ragnarok Connection, is a stupid idea as while a peaceful world might form as a result, it will be a boring one to live in which is why he agreed with Lelouch's views on the plan as well as his personal opinion of himself hating boredom. Before he left, Gino told me that for all that its worth, I am just like you in one way in that I am both a good guy and a bad guy and to him, that's OK.

As days went on, I was soon visited by members of the Ashford student council on separate occasions. Just like the people who had visited me prior, they had their own thoughts and opinions on the BIG reveal of your ENTIRE journey. But it was clear that all of them are going through their own versions of grief.

However, the one visit that hurt my heart the most was your own younger sister, Empress Nunnally vi Britannia. I had tried to brush off Nunnally's questions regarding on who am I and why did I kill Lelouch but in return, I had just gave her answers that seems to fit the lie that covered up the plan and ignored my feelings to keep up the charade.

However, everything changed when one day Nunnally told me that she had watched her own video copy of your journey and she now knows who am I and that revelation was what surprised me. Before all this, the only thing Nunnally had known was that when she touched her dying brother's hands, she only known about me, you and C.C. discussing about each other at the Sword of Akasha along with you planning your own assassination and secretly passing the mantle of Zero to me which helped her figure out my real identity that I had tried to brush off many times when she brought the issue up several times occasionally. But after watching the video, she now knows EVERYTHING.

Thus, I was powerless and unable to lie to her any longer. So, I just removed my helmet and showed her my face to confirm my true identity. For the first moment in what seemed to be a long time ever since the day I killed you, I let out my feelings and promptly apologized to her for taking away your life.

As I was crying and letting out my sorrow, she did something that surprised me to a great degree. She hugged me. She said that while she won't condone my actions, Nunnally said that she at least understood on why both you and I did what we had to do. In this new world where she is now the ruler of the Holy Britannian Empire, she will treasure this kind and gentle world that you had done so much to give her and she will protect it with all of her heart under the condition that I will always be on her side at every step of the way. Not just as Zero but also as myself. As Suzaku Kururugi. I wholeheartedly accept Nunnally's condition and swore to help her always. For the sake of her, you AND myself.

Oh yeah. Almost forgot. As for me, when I had finally watched your entire journey including the details which I had NOT known beforehand, I was stricken with both sorrow and grief for being such an ignorant fool for not knowing sooner. Euphie, oh sweet and kind Euphie, her death was nothing but a mere accident. Caused by your own Geass becoming berserk at the wrong time when you were just making a joke to her during their private talk at Euphie's opening ceremony of the Special Administrated Zone of Japan. Shirley Fenette was actually murdered by that infiltrator of the Geass Order, Rolo, and not by you which I had initially thought, Lelouch. Another example of my trait as an idiot for jumping to conclusions out of my misguided hate.

Thus, after watching your journey many times since then, I had begun to rethink about, well, everything. About me foolishly believing that the Holy Britannian Empire can change for the better during the days when I was just a mere soldier working for the Britannian Military. About the curse of the power of Geass that you had to suffer and myself choosing to hate him rather than be there for him. About Shirley telling both me and you off about how nothing is unforgivable as she chose to forgive and love Shirley even when she found out that you as Zero had indirectly killed her late father during the Battle at Narita before her assassination by Rolo. About how I had killed so many people during the second assault on the Tokyo Settlement with my use of Ms Einstein's FLIEJA weapon due to your Geass command on me to live. About how I had most likely disappointed Euphie for going against all of my ideals that we had shared with each other and killed her own half-brother as a result as well as causing her own half-sister such grief.

The world is definitely a cruel, cold and unfair place to live in but that's why you had decided to change it by any means necessary no matter the cost. Right, Lelouch? Me, you and Nunnally had grew up in a world that is torn apart by war and bloodshed along with you literally being my one and only friend. Your Geass command is still effective on me even to this day, you know. I wanted to die for all of my crimes but you care too much about me to the point where you just used your Geass to command myself to live.

Thus, every time I am in danger, I had been forced to prioritize my own survival over the lives of others due to myself being controlled by your Geass and it still works today. Lelouch, despite your Geass denying me any chance for properly atoning myself for any and all of my committed sins, thank you, Lelouch. Thanks for offering me a chance to be alive and do some good for this world despite myself not wanting one.

Those who kill others are the ones who must be prepared to be killed. That's what you always say from time to time, Lelouch. It still hurts every time I remember your face as I successfully assassinated you on that day but despite my regrets, I DID accept your Geass or else this new world that both of us had desired to see wouldn't be born.

After all, we said this time and time again. As long as both of us work together, we can always accomplish anything. Well, we did it. Despite our differences against each other, our shared goal of creating a kind and gentle world for everyone is now achieved. For that, I thank you for your help in making the new world happen, Lelouch.

Lelouch, if you are hearing this from wherever you are in the World of C, then I'm gonna say that I swear to be the sword that fights against those who would harm Nunnally. I will protect this world that you gave your life in order to forge it. I will strike down those who would ruin the peace and harmony that harms this world.

Lelouch vi Britannia, hear me now! I was the son of Japan's late prime minister, Genbu Kururugi! I was the knight of Princess Euphemia li Britannia! I was the Holy Britannian Empire's Knight of Seven! I was your sword that served as the empire's Knight of Zero! To some, I was the White Knight but to others, I was the White Grim Reaper! To the people who I loved and cared for with all of my heart, I! Am! Suzaku Kururugi!

But to those who would threaten the weak and defenseless as well as those who are praying for miracles to exist and save them, I am the man who creates miracles for everyone who yearns for them! I! Am! Zero!

Lelouch vi Britannia! Thank you for giving me this chance to do some good for this world! And when my time on this world has reached its end, I will see you eventually. My first, final and best friend.


	3. Nunnally vi Britannia

You know, I often hear the saying, be careful what you wish for. That seemingly childish phrase warns people to be wary of whatever wishes they make because they might not like what they get as a result. In the past few months, nobody knew that saying better than me.

It had happened so suddenly. I had watched big brother's entire journey so that I will finally know the truth of his actions and prove that my faith in my big brother having a heart is not misplaced.

From the start to the finish, from when he was exiled to Japan after standing up to our father, Emperor Charles zi Britannia due to the fate that befell both our mum, Marianne vi Britannia and myself in becoming a paraplegic as well as my resultant blindness to the completion of the Zero Requiem where Suzaku as the new Zero in disguise had assassinated big brother as planned by both of them. As promised, the ENTIRE truth is witnessed by me with all of the important details being retained in these chronicles.

The following days since I had finished watching the entire series, it wasn't so easy for me. As I had soon found out, copies of big brother's journey were now public to certain individuals who had watched Lelouch's journey. It was like a series of everyone going through their own versions of the five stages of grief, one event after another.

Before all this, I had tried many times to ask Suzaku to remove his mask so he could show me his face as well as tell me why he did what he did but in return, all he did was just brushed my questions off or tell me empty lies such as he is Zero not Suzaku as Suzaku is killed in the final battle on the Damocles. I was so sick of Suzaku lying to me and brushing me off all the time without my consideration for wanting to hear the truth. However, when I had told him that I had received my own copy of the video and had already watched Lelouch's ENTIRE journey, I showed my explicit knowledge to Lelouch's ENTIRE journey which I can see that it caused Suzaku to flinch and become nervous.

With all of my learned knowledge revealed, Zero had removed his helmet and showed his face which was that of Suzaku. What took me by surprise was that after Suzaku revealed himself, he started to cry. He was apologizing with all of his heart and weeping with so much sadness and begging for forgiveness for his act of taking my big brother away. As surprised as I was, I was at least very happy to the fact that Suzaku showed genuine remorse in killing my big brother. So, to calm him down, I shouted at him to stop which he did before commanding him to sit on his knees onto my level.

After doing all that, I had promptly hugged him which seemed to catch him by surprise. I may not condone Suzaku's actions throughout big brother's journey but I had understood why did them. The same goes for big brother. Oh, big brother. How I wish that you are still here with me. While it is true that I wish for a world where people are gentle and kind to one another, that wish was second best compared to a world where you still exist at my side. You could have just use your power to overthrow Emperor Charles and place both me and you on the throne so we could rule together. From there, we could have made the Holy Britannian Empire a greater and more wondrous place with minimal sacrifice. But, it's such a sad shame that the way of the Holy Britannian Empire is so rotten that it had to end that way.

With that in mind, I had begun making private rounds to seeing former allies of my big brother so that I can give them some closure. First, I visited Kallen Kozuki, the Queen of the Black Knights. I could tell that she had received a DVD copy of Lelouch's journey and was currently grieving so I had to step in and offer my condolences. When she saw my face, I saw that she was crying for seeing the full extent of Lelouch's loveless environment and wishing that she had known my big brother sooner so she could help him in any way.

So, I did not complain when Kallen suddenly hugged me and I had to comfort her by saying that it's going to be alright. I told her that she is the Black Knights' ace member as well as a proud Japanese citizen so she should stand up and show that pride in this new world. However, when she volunteered to be my knight full-time, I immediately objected to her decision as I have Suzaku to protect me. But when she told me that she wanted to be my knight, Kallen said that it was because of two reasons.

One, Kallen could not accept the fact that Suzaku, the ignorant fool who had betrayed you, gets to live and be the hero that everyone respects and admires while you, big brother, the one who had done so much and is the real savior of the world, has to die and be hated by everyone in the world. Two, she told that she had failed you by not picking up on his suffering sooner and protected him when he needed someone by his side so she was hoping that she would redeem herself by being the protector of Lelouch's beloved family for the rest of her life.

However, even with those facts, I still objected to them because I gave her two reasons that oppose her POV. One, Suzaku is big brother's best friend. He was one of the very few at the beginning of your journey alongside myself, he respected and understood your reasons even though they might not see eye to eye at times, You cared about him so much to the point where he had used his Geass on him so Suzaku would always be compelled to save himself and live. I pleaded with Kallen to at least give Suzaku a chance. An opportunity for him to do better for the sake of the new world that both Suzaku and my big brother had created.

Two, Lelouch made this new world with his sacrifice so that everyone that he had truly loved with all of his heart could have a bright and happy future. Everyone including her. I told Kallen that by staying with the Black Knights, she would be stuck in the past and never move on from her loss. Instead, of staying in the past, she should move onwards to a happy future. To be more specific, Kallen can finally go to school as a normal student without hiding the fact that she is Japanese out of fear of discrimination and she can finally live in peace with her real mother, Ms Kozuki, as a real and happy family.

I even told her that if she truly loves and admires big brother then she should at least make an effort to respect my big brother's wishes for her to live in the future that he had gave his life to create for everyone. Though I could sense her hesitation, Kallen gave in and agreed to my point as she promised to give it her all to live and be happy in this future that big brother had created which brightened me as I saw big brother's queen now back to her usual self.

I had met with Suzaku's cousin and the United Federation of Nations' chairwoman, Kaguya Sumeragi in order to check on her. It turns out that she had also received a copy of DVDs that contains Lelouch's journey and had already watched ALL of it. What she did next shocked me to a degree. Kaguya had bowed down her head and apologized to me. As she begged for my forgiveness for her cousin taking away my big brother while crying tearfully due to her own family having killed my own family, I shouted at her and commanded her to calm herself down.

After both of us had relaxed ourselves, I told Kaguya that what happened to my big brother was not her fault as she had no control over what happened to both Suzaku and big brother. Plus, I told her that both of them did ALL of it during the entire course of their journey is because I wanted a world where people are kind and gentle to each other.

So, since this world is my wish and I wanted to make my brother's demise be worth it, I am going to be the empire's new leader and guide it to a newer and more peaceful path but I can't do it alone as I needed both her and the support of the UFN to help maintain that peaceful world. Kaguya wholeheartedly agreed with my plans. Thus, we're doing this for the sake of Suzaku, big brother and everyone that we love.

After that, I made a short visit to Sayoko where I had briefly asked her regarding big brother. She played a part in the Zero Requiem by following big brother's orders of rescuing the UFN hostages that he had held captive under the guise of betraying him. I questioned her that if she is truly loyal to big brother then why didn't she intervene and stop big brother from carrying it out which she answered that Lelouch told me that the Zero Requiem was absolutely necessary to bring about the world that he wanted to give to Nunnally and she was honor bound to my elder brother to follow it to the end. Her loyalty to both me and big brother really shows and for that, I'm grateful to have someone like her as me and big brother's maid.

Soon, I had decided to visit the members of the Ashford student council on separate occasions. They had their own thoughts and opinions on the BIG reveal of Lelouch's ENTIRE journey. But it was clear that all of them are going through their own versions of grief.

Though most of them are easy to find, they are some who are very difficult to get in contact with like Ms C.C. It was thanks to her that my big brother had obtained his Geass and he had started his crusade to defeat the Holy Brittanian Empire. She may call herself an immortal witch but thanks to her life story that was part of Lelouch's journey, I now understand that she was just a sad little girl who is just wanting to live and have someone love her while also being cursed to suffer for eternity and she wanted her life to end so she could find peace.

Lelouch had understood that she wanted to die after she experienced real love and happiness which he had managed to give her despite not being able to fulfill the contract by taking her code and killing her. If I had known her backstory sooner back then, I would have helped her and comfort her in some way so she will have some significant degree of love and happiness. Also, I could use my inherited wealth to buy pizza for her or order my servants to make pizzas for C.C. for her to eat happily.

Speaking of Codes and the powers of Geass, there is another person that comes to my mind regarding that topic. That person is the young man who took my place as big brother's younger sibling, Rolo. That young man was actually a spy who worked for the Geass Order as well as having the power of Geass which enables him to temporarily freeze a person's subjective sense of time at any given range albeit stopping his own heart every time he uses his Geass.

Not only that, he was the one who had murdered Shirley-chan when she revealed that she remembered my existence. But, despite him killing one of my friends, I would only punish him by forcing him to confess on why he did what he did before imposing a prison sentence on him so he could pay his debt to society.

Because honestly, I kind of feel sorry for Rolo as even though he is a spy who worked for the Geass and the Holy Britannian Empire, I could tell that he is just a human tool who is constantly used by others even by my own big brother. His final act of rescuing big brother from the Black Knights who betrayed him out of fear was the most selfless and loyal action I saw him perform.

Rolo, though you are a ruthless and cold assassin who had taken my place without mercy, your final act that was done out of your own free will is very admirable as well as your love and respect that you showed to big brother was sincere. For that, Rolo, I must thank you for saving my big brother and I'm sorry that I was not aware of you beforehand as I would have been happy to adopt you as another sibling for both me and big brother.

However, there are certain people that I absolutely do not care for. Those three people are the ones I absolutely can never forgive. Because of their actions and goals, my own big brother who I had loved very much was taken away forever. One of those three is my own father, Emperor Charles zi Britannia. Compared to big brother, he is a REAL monster. He deliberately used his Geass to alter the memories of both you, big brother and all of my friends at Ashford Academy to forget about me. He called me weak and useless due to my condition thanks to the sudden assassination and thus, sent both me and big brother as political hostages to Japan. He deliberately used his Geass to alter my memories so that I would be fooled into thinking that I'm blind. He insulted my big brother by calling you an animated dead person. The list of all of Charles' crimes goes on and on. He is a poor excuse for a father and an emperor. For that, I will never forgive him. I will never acknowledge a monster such as him as my own father.

The second person that I will never forgive is the person who I thought I could trust and love. My own mother, Marianne vi Britannia. Just like Charles, she is also a monster. She deliberately used her Geass to save herself by transferring her spirit into Ms Alstreim. Oh, poor Anya, it was quite scary thinking about how much time my own mother had robbed an innocent girl of her own memories. How could she?! Not only that, she also supported Charles' plan and wholeheartedly had the same ideals as Charles. For betraying both me and big brother, Marianne vi Britannia has officially lost the right to be called my mother.

Another person that I also hold disdain for is Charles' twin brother, V.V. Just like C.C., he is also immortal as he also has a Code. Plus, he was the one who caused my current condition as a paraplegic in order to set me up as an unfortunate witness. That immortal bastard! I refuse to call such a heartless man as my uncle as doing so would mean I acknowledge him as my family. He is not my family, he is a monster! Just like both Charles and Marianne!

I will absolutely never forgive those three! Their Ragnarok Connection plan is a stupid idea from the very beginning! Slaying the gods of the World of C? Merging all humans both living and dead into the collective subconscious of mankind? Creating a utopia that is free of lies and deceit? Both Charles and Marianne cared more about their plan than both me and big brother?! Such bullcrap! They never understood what I truly want the world to be like! They are resorting to force everyone to be stuck in the past and never move on! The worst crime of all that is committed by those three is that they had caused the series of events that had destroyed and taken away my big brother!

Big brother, you may have done numerous crimes when you gained the power of Geass as well as his activities when he was Zero, leader of the Black Knights but it was for my sake as you wanted to take revenge on the Holy Britannian Empire and create the world I wished for. A bright future where I can live in peace and be happy. But still, it ain't right for you to do what you did in order to get the results you wanted, big brother.

I just wished that you would have been more honest with me so that I could at least help him in some way. Plus, this is also partly my fault as I had foolishly allied myself with Schneizel el Britannia and chose to let the Damocles be a symbol of hatred to the world while being ignorant of your true plans which caused you to proceed with the Zero Requiem.

Oh, big brother. While your intentions may have been good and beneficial to both the world and everyone, you did one thing that still caused me great stress even to this day. You had left me alone! You didn't have to die! I was already happy with you by my side! You didn't have to leave me! After I had calmed myself down, I rewatched big brother's journey again and again in order to let myself rethink about everything.

The people who are supposed to love me had abandoned both big brother and I! My own condition which was caused by those three monsters! My big brother's hate against the Holy Britannian Empire along with his love towards me! His struggle when it comes to his power of Geass! Him planning the Zero Requiem with Suzaku and C.C. to ensure that everybody could have a bright and happy future! Everything about big brother's journey!

Big brother. I may not care much about the world and its people but I care about you. On the other hand, you cared about me and Suzaku and Kallen and all of our friends at Ashford Academy. Thus, you created this kind and gentle world with your own life. Not just for me but for them. So, I promise you, big brother. I will treasure this world that you gave your life to forge! I will protect the happiness of this world's people regardless of how much disdain they have towards you! I will ensure that everyone can experience peace and happiness whether they like it or not!

For you, big brother, I will maintain this world that you gave everything for to create! I will ensure that all of our loved ones will be a part of this peaceful future that both you and Suzaku had created for me!

Big brother, hear me now! I am the daughter of the 98th emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, Emperor Charles zi Britannia and one of his 108 imperial consorts, Marianne vi Britannia! I am the younger sister of the 99th emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, Lelouch vi Britannia, the Demon Emperor! I am the 100th empress of the Holy Britannian Empire! I! Am! Nunnally! Vi! Britannia!

Lelouch vi Britannia! Thank you for giving me this new world that I had wished for! Thank you for giving everyone a future to yearn for! No matter what, I WILL use all of my strength to do whatever it takes to preserve this peace that your sacrificed has paid for! Mark my words, I swear it!

Also, big brother. No matter what anyone says, whether you're the man of miracles, Zero, or the demon emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, you will always be my dearest big brother, Lelouch vi Britannia. I love you always, no matter what anyone else says.


	4. Kallen Kozuki

You know, before all this, I never really knew what it was like to fall in love. Every day, I was out fighting for Japan's independence for the Holy Britannian Empire for the sake of my elder brother's dream for a world where the Japanese could finally have happy and free lives. I never really had time to worry about other things that I consider as pointless such as romance. That is, until I met you, Lelouch. Well, to be more specific, your alter ego as leader of the Black Knights, Zero.

It had happened so suddenly. I had watched your entire journey so that I will finally know the truth of your actions and better understand your reasons for doing all that. From the start to the finish, from when you were exiled to Japan after standing up to your father, Emperor Charles zi Britannia due to the fate that befell both your mum, Marianne vi Britannia and your sister, Nunnally vi Britannia, to the completion of the Zero Requiem where Suzaku as the new Zero in disguise had assassinated you as planned by both you and Suzaku. As promised, the ENTIRE truth is witnessed by me with all of the important details being retained in these chronicles.

The following days since I had finished watching the entire series, it took me a while to finally acknowledge what I had watched as the truth as well as finally understand your reasons for your actions. Sometime later, I had found out that copies of your journey were now public to certain individuals who had watched your journey. It was like a series of everyone going through their own versions of the five stages of grief, one event after another.

When I had finished watching your journey, the first thing that I did was visit your replacement, Suzaku. He took you away from me and for that, I will never forgive him. It took a lot of trouble but I had finally met him unannounced one day and did you know that when I finally met that impostor, the first thing I did was slap him in the face so that he would get a good idea of my pain at losing you?

He told me that he was NOT Suzaku Kururugi as he was already dead from the final battle at the Damocles and he was Zero, the man of miracles who brings true justice to everyone but I was having none of that! So, I revealed my explicit knowledge of myself watching Lelouch's journey which made him slightly flinch.

I let out all of my feelings towards him as I kept on questioning him on a huge variety of topics such as why did he believe that the Holy Britannian Empire could be changed when the empire was obviously rotten to its core? Why did you hate Lelouch despite him being your best friend? Why did he have to die and go down as a monster whereas someone like you gets to live and be admired as a hero?

He answered that not only was it for the sake of Nunnally and the entire world but because both him and Suzaku wanted to atone for all of their sins by punishing themselves in the most logical way possible. Lelouch truly wanted to have a future where he could by Nunnally's side whereas Suzaku wanted to die in honorable battle as penance for killing his own dad. The Zero Requiem had permanently denied them any chance of doing both of those goals which is why it's their personal punishment.

While I do agree that it's the most logical choice considering the circumstances, I STILL don't agree that it's right. Lelouch, if you would have just showed me your true character earlier then I would have fallen in love with you sooner and helped you in any way possible so that you wouldn't have to suffer this outcome. But still, I am aware enough that despite everything that had happened between you and Suzaku, you still cared about him and in his own way, he still cared about you.

Thus, even though I could never forgive Suzaku for taking your life away from this world, I am willing to give him a chance to do his eternal assigned job as the new Zero since him becoming the new Zero now and forever was your intention for carrying out the Zero Requiem. So, after I had finished saying what I wanted to say to Suzaku, I told him to continue living and be the hero that the world needs for his sake.

Now don't misunderstand my words, I AM giving Suzaku a chance to do some good for this new world but I am doing this for both you and your sister, Nunnally-chan, not for Suzaku. Even to this day, we maybe allies fighting for the same cause and we care about the same person but we are definitely STILL NOT friends.

Speaking of Nunnally, I had also visited your sister earlier so I could not only offer my condolences for her losing you but I wanted to be her knight and protector for the rest of my life as I wanted to protect Nunnally, the only family you had ever had, as proof of my love towards you. But, she rejected my decision of becoming her knight. This was because, not only Suzaku was the one who understood you the most and the one that you had cared about greatly, but she made me be aware of the fact that he made this future so that no more sadness and misery will befall onto everyone including me. Well, I DID promise my mother, my REAL mum, that when she gets released from prison, we could be a happy and peaceful family again but I ALSO promise that I would follow you everywhere even to the fiery pits of Hell if it's for the sake of being with you.

Also, your sister told me that if I truly love and admire her brother then I should at least make an effort to respect your wishes for me to live in the future that he had gave his life to create for everyone. Yes, I did not forget the words you said in the moment when the Black Knights had betrayed you back then thanks to your half-brother, Schneizel el Britannia's manipulation as well as Ohgi's and Nu's suggestions that played a part in our choice of turning against you. You quietly told me that no matter what, I must live on. So, that's what I'll do. I will live on in this new world that you had created for me, my mother and all of my friends. Fully live in this bright future without any regrets.

Also, I had visited members of the Ashford student council on separate occasions. They had their own thoughts and opinions on the BIG reveal of Lelouch's ENTIRE journey. But it was clear that all of them are going through their own versions of grief.

However, there was one person who I had wanted to meet other than Suzaku so that I could offer a piece of my mind to and that person is that immortal witch who gave you your Geass, C.C. Though I was angry with her for giving you the power to control others, I at least understood who she was better thanks to watching her life story that was a part of your documented journey. She was just a sad little girl who just wants to live and have someone love her while also being cursed to suffer for eternity and she wanted her life to end so she could find peace. You had understood that she wanted to die after she experienced real love and happiness which you had managed to give her despite not being able to fulfill the contract by taking her code and killing her.

I may not like her and forgive her for being the one who had a hand in turning you into a monster but I could at least understand her reasons for doing what she always does. If I had known about her story sooner, I could have made an effort to give her a chance to live among us so that she could be given some kind of indication that she was not alone throughout her entire life. Maybe offer her a chance to do some good alongside me and my friends. A significant purpose in her eternal and seemingly never ending life. A reason to exist. I am still having a hard time in finding her current location but when I do finally meet her, then you can count on me in helping her feel happy and be genuinely loved. I promise you that, Lelouch.

As for myself, I kept rewatching your journey many times already and it gave me some time to think. If the Holy Britannian Empire didn't exist then you wouldn't have turned out the way you are before your demise. If your Geass is not given to you by C.C. then you wouldn't have to suffer so much pain such as losing your beloved half-sister, Princess Euphemia li Britannia, and Shirley-chan.

If the emperor and your mother who were poor and heartless excuses of parents didn't abandon you and your sister, Nunnally-chan, then you wouldn't do something drastic such as carrying out the Zero Requiem. If you had been surrounded by many people who really gave a damn about you sooner, then you would still be alive and making Nunnally happy. There are so many missed what if opportunities that are now erased thanks to the Zero Requiem.

Nevertheless, I will live on in this new world. Not just for your sake, but for Nunnally's sake, for my mother's sake and yes, even your best friend, Suzaku's sake. You had died for this new world to exist and thus, I will give it my all to live in it to the fullest and maintain it should there be anyone daring to harm it and its people. I will ensure that this peace that you earned for everyone through your sacrifice will not go to waste. I will protect this world's future and the happiness of everyone with all of my strength and power.

Lelouch vi Britannia, hear me now! I am the daughter of both Sir Stadfeld and Mrs Kozuki! I am the Black Knights' Ace! I am the captain of the Black Knights' Zero Squad! I am a proud citizen of the United States of Japan! I am Zero's, no, Lelouch's Q1! The REAL Zero's Queen! I! Am! Kallen! Kozuki!

Lelouch vi Britannia! Thank you for giving me the chance to do some good for this world and thank you for finally changing this world for the better! For everyone who deserves tomorrow! For my mother! For my big brother! For myself! Also, know that no matter what anyone else says, when they spit on your name and title in disdain, I will always think of you as both the REAL Zero and Lelouch vi Britannia, the selfless and truly heroic man whom I had loved with all of my heart.


	5. Cornelia li Briannia

You know, before all this, I thought that strength is everything for a soldier. If a soldier's power is weak, then he or she would always die. Oh, if only I had realized how cruel and heartless our own father was then I would have followed your ideals and Euphie wouldn't have to suffer such a death where her name and reputation was disgraced as a result. How could have I have been so ignorant to his lack of care and empathy towards all of us, his own children?!

It had happened so suddenly. I had watched your entire journey so that I will finally know the truth of Euphie's massacre at the Special Adminstrated Zone of Japan as well as who had murdered the woman whom I had respected and admired, Marianne the Flash. All of my long unanswered questions will finally be resolved once and for all.

From the start to the finish, from when you were exiled to Japan after standing up to our father, Emperor Charles zi Britannia due to the fate that befell both Marianne vi Britannia and your sister, Nunnally vi Britannia, to the completion of the Zero Requiem where your loyal Knight of Zero, Suzaku Kururugi came in as the new Zero in disguise on that fateful day and had assassinated you as planned by both you and Suzaku. As promised, the ENTIRE truth is witnessed by me with all of the important details being retained in these chronicles.

The following days since I had finished watching the entire series, it wasn't so easy for me. Despite me wanting to witness the truth that I wanted to see for so long, it was nothing like I expected as I was struck with great shock out of all of the many details that I had not known beforehand. I had greatly underestimated the nature of those facts which caused me to suffer so much grief despite wanting to know everything to finally get some degree of closure.

Euphie's disgrace of her name and her undeserving death was all just a mere accident. Lelouch originally planned for Euphie to kill him so he could be a martyr but she convinced him to go along with her SAZOJ plan so easily. Lelouch's own Geass had lost control and it caused Euphie to kill all of the Japanese at that time when he was just joking. Imagine that! My own sister's death and my own half-brother's act of murdering her was just some cruel and sick joke that happened out of my Lelouch's control!

It was too much for me! Even for a soldier, I can hardly bear the nature of this undeniable and actual truth. Geass certainly is indeed a cruel and heartless power. Because of that power, my own half-brother had to suffer so much. You know, I'm starting to finally get it. Finally starting to understand why Lelouch hated the Holy Britannian Empire so much. My own father, Emperor Charles zi Britannia, had abandoned both him and Nunnally when he considered both of them as unimportant to him. Both of them had to witness all kinds of horrors and injustices when growing up in Japan with their friend, Suzaku Kururugi.

The truth proved that I was right about one thing. Lelouch, you really did all of this for Nunnally as she wished for a gentle and kind world to her own brother. Also, the part which shocked me the most was that Euphie had managed to figure out that your REAL identity as Zero but she kept it a secret from everyone out of her love to both you and Nunnally. Plus, despite me not liking Euphie's knight, Suzaku Kururugi, I owe him a debt of gratitude for helping Euphie to be at peace during her final moments before her passing albeit he had to lie to her in order to put her at ease.

Lelouch. Though I could never condone all of those actions that I had watched you perform, I could at least understand your reasons on why you did all of this. Our cruel and heartless man of a father, Emperor Charles zi Britannia, had never cared for all of us! Not once did he acknowledge us, all of his children, as his flesh and blood who are worthy to be successors to the throne! Whenever any of us showed results that did not meet his standards, Emperor Charles would disown us without a second thought! The full extent of his apathy and insanity is shown when I had watched the scene where he reveals the Ragnarok Connection to you, Suzaku and that immortal witch, C.C.

Just like you, Lelouch, the emperor also had a Geass which enables him to alter the memories of anyone. With such a terrifying power at his disposal, he could erase any form of proof of his crimes without anyone finding out as well as ensure that the people who are in any position to stop him will go according to his plans. That bastard!

Not only that, his Ragnarok Connection plan were just mere ramblings of a madman. Slaying the Gods of the World of C? Fusing all of mankind, both living and dead, into the collective subconscious of mankind? Creating a utopia where lies and deceit are non-existent? The more I kept listening to Charles rambling on about the plan that he had treasured so much, the more I'm convinced that the emperor was just an insane old man who was broken by tragedy that surrounded the imperial family for centuries. Living in such a world cannot be really considered as being alive!

The worst part of that truth is that I had to bear witness to the true colors of the woman that I had respected and admired throughout my entire life. Marianne vi Britannia aka Marianne the Flash. She may not have been my biological mother but I had loved her. I respected her. I acknowledged her as a great warrior of the Holy Britannian Empire and the most powerful member of the Knights of the Round. I had spent a majority of my entire life to look for the perpetrator who had killed the woman that I had admired and respected so I could deliver proper justice to whoever did it. Yet, she had betrayed you, Lelouch. She had betrayed Nunnally. She had betrayed EVERYONE! Most importantly, she had betrayed ME! She supported Charles and wholeheartedly followed his ludicrous ideals!

She also had a Geass which enabled her to transfer her spirit and Geass to another person with ease! She used it to save herself on by digging herself into the mind of the Knight of Six, Ms Alstreim. Oh, that poor girl. How could she?! Who knows how much of that poor girl's mind had been violated by Marianne?! Plus, she also had her memories altered by Emperor Charles so that she could be close to him for the sake of their plan. Their acts were just so sickening! They're barely even humane! Thus, I had finally seen who Marianne vi Britannia truly was! She was not a soldier! She was not a knight! She was not even a mother! Instead, she was a madwoman, a monster, a heartless witch! She is just like Charles in that she is nothing but a cruel and dishonorable woman!

V.V. also is one person whom I had found as unforgivable as just like Charles and Marianne, he is also a monster! Just like the immortal witch, C.C., he is also a Code bearer as he is immortal along with being the one who gave Charles and Rolo, the spy who was assigned to watch over Lelouch, their respective powers of Geass. I refuse to acknowledge that heartless and remorseless monster as my family as he is just as cruel as both Emperor Charles and Marianne vi Britannia!

Lelouch. Know that I will never condone your acts of terrorism against the empire throughout your journey and I still feel sore that it is you who had manipulated Euphie to lose her good image albeit in an accident but I have to acknowledge the fact that you are a monster of the Holy Britannian Empire's making. Plus, you are far too good for this world despite the many lies that you say in order to enable things to go your way.

Like you said, Charles wanted to use the Ragnarok Connection to merge all humans, both living and dead, into the world of the past because he believed that the world of already happened memories is the happiest place to exist in.

On the other hand, Schneizel's method of enforcing world peace by positioning the Damocles that will allow it to strike any enemy nations showed that he believed that true happiness and peace can only exist in the present as by using the Damocles, the people will be frozen in the now and they will be forced to accept the current outcome forever.

However, you believed that people will only find true peace and happiness in the future. Thus, you painted yourself as the most evil demon on Earth so that people will unite and finally move on from the war and bloodshed so that they could have hope for a tomorrow.

Not only that, I now know that Euphie's demise weighs so heavily on you which is part of the reason on why you carry out the Zero Requiem with Suzaku and C.C.. So that you will spill enough blood that will enable Euphie's already disgraced reputation as the "Massacre Princess" to be changed as being a mere unfortunate victim to your "manipulations". But even with your motives now being revealed as well as the reason behind your actions now exposed to me, I still cannot find it in myself to forgive you.

While it is true that what you did to Euphie was just a mere accident, you DID kill her as well as took away the lives of numerous people to achieve your goals as both Zero and the demon emperor. But, I will never forget everything that I had watched as cautionary tales to me regarding the empire's atrocities.

Plus, I do feel sorry for Nunnally for losing you in such a way. Nobody has to experience the feeling of losing a loved one. So, despite our differences against each other, I swear that I will give it my all to protect Nunnally and the entire world that you had created with your life!

Plus, I will keep a close eye on both Suzaku and Schneizel. Like I said, I owe Suzaku a debt of gratitude for being so loyal to Euphie when she was alive along with the fact that he had a hand in killing you to carry out the Zero Requiem and forge this new world for Nunnally and Euphie. But, it's going to take some time for me to acknowledge him as Nunnally's protector so I will be willing to help him do his job as the new Zero so he could be the hero that the world deserves to have.

Plus, even though you had used your Geass on Schneizel which compelled him to serve Zero for the rest of his life, I still do not trust him and thus, if he ever goes out of line, then I will not hesitate to strike Schneizel down. You can count on that, Lelouch.

As for me, you know, sometimes, I wished that the Holy Britannian Empire didn't exist. If it didn't exist, then there might be a chance that you, Clovis, Euphie along with many of our unfortunate late half-siblings would still be alive. We would have lived our lives as a normal and happy family just like how Euphie desired.

But sadly, that's just wishful thinking. I may not like how you always do things throughout your entire journey but I can respect your resolve and your beliefs. For that, I will do my best to ensure that nobody will have to face the losses and tragedies that we had experienced in this new world.

Lelouch vi Britannia, hear me now! I am the daughter of both the 98th emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, Charles zi Britannia and one of his 108 imperial consorts, Julia li Britannia! I was the second princess of the Holy Britannian Empire! I was the elder sister of the third princess of the Holy Britannian Empire, Princess Euphemia li Britannia! I am the Holy Britannian Empire's Goddess of Victory! The imperial army's chief general! I! Am! Cornelia! Li! Britannia!

Lelouch vi Britannia! You may have committed numerous sins throughout your life ever since you had been given your Geass, some of those sins I can never forgive you for, but I thank you, Lelouch. You are both a demon and a savior for everyone. I might not forgive you but I will never forget you! Perhaps, if we do meet again in another life, then we will be a happy and normal family like what Euphie and Nunnally wanted.

Therefore, despite my grievances that I had towards you, I truly thank you from the bottom of my heart for giving everyone on this world a brighter and more worthwhile future even if some of them might not see it. So, once again, with my deepest and sincerest gratitude, thank you. Lelouch vi Britannia, I may not love you as much as I loved Euphie but Nunnally loved you very much and for that, I swear to protect Nunnally vi Britannia with my life and that is an undeniable fact.


	6. Gilbert GP Guilford

The truth always sets a person free. Sounds like a nice saying that people state from time to time, doesn't it? People think that if they are honest with each other and they don't mask each other with lies then true freedom and happiness will be gained as a result. But the question is does telling the truth all the time always leads to goodness and peace?

It had happened so suddenly. I had watched your entire journey so that I could bear witness to the truth of your journey as well as your rise to power so that I could understand your actions.

From the start to the finish, from when you were exiled to Japan after standing up to Emperor Charles zi Britannia due to the fate that befell both Marianne the Flash and Princess Nunnally vi Britannia, to the completion of the Zero Requiem where your loyal Knight of Zero, the thought to be deceased Suzaku Kururugi came in as the new Zero in disguise on that fateful day and had assassinated you as planned by both you and Sir Kururugi. As promised, the ENTIRE truth is witnessed by me with all of the important details being retained in these chronicles.

The following days since I had finished watching the entire series, it wasn't so easy for me. Honestly, I was greatly surprised by all of the details which I had not known previously being revealed to me. Each and every part of your story had shocked me significantly as I tried to understand your motives behind your actions.

You may have been a demon, Lelouch but now I know that you're a demon of Britannia's making. Your father really was a heartless man as he had exiled both you and your sister, Princess Nunnally, without a second thought after Lady Marianne got assassinated. Then, he went into war with the country that he had exiled his children to which showed that he never cared whether both of them may be caught in the inevitable crossfire. The more I had seen your motives on why you did what you did, the more my faith in Britannia becomes broken.

Not only that, the most shocking fact is that I had watched the reveal of the emperor also having a Geass which allows him to alter the memories of anyone according to his whim. He had used his Geass on not just you, Lelouch but also on Nunnally and your friends at Ashford Academy to ensure things go according to his plan.

The plan of the Ragnarok Connection. Slaying the Gods of the World of C? Fusing all of mankind, both living and dead, into the collective subconscious of mankind? Creating a utopia where lies and deceit are non-existent? What insanity. Living in such a stagnant world means destroying all free will of all mankind. Thus, my faith in the 98th emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire himself is now no more.

For so many months since I had watched the video, I had to comfort her highness, Princess Cornelia, who had also watched the cold and undeniable truth that she had to bear witness to. The massacre performed by her sister, the late Princess Euphemia li Britannia, was merely caused by a simple accident and Lelouch's own Geass becoming out of his control. How she was never cared for by her own father just like Lelouch, Nunnally, Euphie and all of her other half-siblings. But, to her, the most shocking fact is witnessing the true colors of the woman that she had admired, Marianne the Flash.

The fact that Marianne also had a Geass which enabled her to transfer her spirit and Geass to the mind of the Knight of Six, Lady Alstreim when she desperately wanted to save herself without considering the consequences that will be inflicted onto the young woman that she was inhabiting in.

Not only that, Marianne supported Emperor Charles' Ragnarok Connection and wholeheartedly supported his insane ideals related to it. That revelation had broke Princess Cornelia's heart out of seeing the woman that she loved and admired being such a heartless monster in real life. Damn that woman! Damn her! She had betrayed everyone including her own children Lelouch vi Britannia and Nunnally vi Britannia along with Princess Cornelia! I no longer have any respect for Marianne vi Britannia as she has proven to be a dishonorable and treacherous person who is undeserving of the image and reputation that she holds.

But if there is any part of Lelouch's journey that I had admired is the relationship between him and the Knight of Zero, Suzaku Kururugi. I find the dynamic between the two young men intriguing and complex. They wanted to change the entire world for the better despite the fact that they had different ways to do so. They cared for one another despite not seeing eye to eye along with their bond being tested at times during Lelouch's journey. Plus, Lelouch's love towards his only REAL family, Princess Nunnally, is a touching and heartwarming sight to see. Honestly, it really is admirable to see that the demon emperor has a heart.

However, the piece de resistance to your grand plan to bring about TRUE world peace happens to be the Zero Requiem. Specifically, the part where thanks to Suzaku faking his death at the final battle on the Damocles, he is now the new Zero and successfully killing you to truly unite the world as you go down as the demonic tyrant of the world. Truly a poetic decision to ensure a bright and peaceful future for everyone.

Lelouch vi Britannia! My loyalty is only limited to your half-sister, Princess Cornelia but I now have utmost respect and admiration towards you. Your iron resolve, your fiery determination, your unflinching spirit to do what you consider as necessary, your tight bond with both the man who become your successor as Zero as well as your sister, Princess Nunnally! Only a TRUE fighter has the strength and spirit to do all of those things in your journey!

So when Princess Cornelia had swore to protect your sister and the world's happiness for anyone who might harm her, then so shall I! I will also offer my life in protecting your beloved sister, Prince Lelouch, as well as the future that you had sacrificed your life in order to create it. You maybe a feared and hated demon emperor to most of the world but I respect your unwavering resolve in forging a world where everyone can have a worthwhile and bright future!

Just as Cornelia li Britannia, Second Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire and the empire's Goddess of Victory, would defend everyone's futures as well as protecting the kind and gentle world that you had wished to give to your beloved sister, Nunnally vi Britannia, so shall I, the Holy Britannian Empire's spearhead and Princess Cornelia's knight, Gilbert G.P. Guilford, will also defend both that world and the people's futures! I swear it on my knighthood, Lelouch vi Britannia! May you finally find peace in the World of C out of knowing that the future of this world will be maintained by both Princess Cornelia and me!


	7. Kyoshiro Tohdoh

They say that the Bushido or the Japanese way of the Samurai is an essential part of Japanese culture. I've had always believed that if I had followed all seven virtues to heart, I would live my life with honor and dignity as well as without any regrets. Boy, was I so wrong in making such a statement especially regarding honor.

It had happened so suddenly. I had watched your entire journey so that I could bear witness to the full truth of your actions as both Zero and the Demon Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire as well as understanding your mindset of behind your crimes.

From the start to the finish, from when you were exiled to Japan after standing up to your father, Emperor Charles zi Britannia due to the fate that befell both your mother, Marianne vi Britannia and your sister, Nunnally vi Britannia, to the completion of the Zero Requiem where your loyal Knight of Zero, Suzaku Kururugi came in as the new Zero in disguise on that fateful day and had assassinated you as planned by both you and Suzaku. As promised, the ENTIRE truth is witnessed by me with all of the important details being retained in these chronicles.

The following days since I had finished watching the entire series, it wasn't so easy for me. Honestly, I was greatly surprised by the state of the journey that you had made for yourself. Each and every part of your story had shocked me significantly as all of your actions and reasons are relatable considering your circumstances.

Who knew that the act of murdering his own father would weigh so heavily on my student to the point where he intentionally put himself in danger numerous times so that he would atone for his sins via getting himself killed in battle? To the point where you, Lelouch, had to cast a Geass on him so that he could live on and prioritize his own survival. But still, I had mixed feelings on your course of action as it is still an act of violating the free will of a person.

About some time, after I had watched the video along with my wife, Nagisa, who had also watched your journey via her own copy of the two DVDs, both of us had paid a visit to my student who is now the new Zero. At first, he told me that my student is now dead as he is confirmed killed in battle on board the Damocles and he is actually Zero, the leader of the Black Knights and the man of miracles who is a mere symbol of justice for the world's people.

But then, I had revealed my knowledge of the details which I had known of such as your Geass command which compelled him to live, Emperor Charles' Ragnarok Connection plan, the details of what happened between you and Princess Euphemia li Britannia during that day of the SAZOJ massacre and of course, the Zero Requiem.

This caused Zero to become shocked at first but then he sighed before he took his mask off which revealed the face of my student and confirmed that the death of my student is faked. I could tell that he had felt genuine regret in killing his best friend. Even to this day, I still feel like what both you, Lelouch, and Suzaku did in building a new world where everyone could live in peace and harmony ain't right because both of your acts are composed of bloodshed and tragedy for everyone including both you, Lelouch, and Suzaku.

But, despite that, I told him that I at least respect both my student's and your resolve to do what both of you considered as necessary to bring world peace to everyone as well as giving the entire world a bright future. So, despite my past grievances with how you had performed to ensure peace, I am proud that a young man like you had existed as our leader of the Black Knights as well as feeling a sense of pride in knowing that my own student has finally grown into a fine warrior despite the sufferings and tragedies that he had to experience throughout this journey of yours, Lelouch.

So, after I had finally gained some form of closure out of knowing what both you and Suzaku had done throughout your journey, I gave him one last piece of advice as his master. If he is willing to fight for TRUE justice, then he must do it with feeling. For people who truly fight with feelings are REAL warriors, not weapons.

I want to at least make you proud in return for having a good comrade such as Suzaku to be the one who is worthy to carry on his legacy. Mark my words, Lelouch. I swear that I will ensure that Suzaku Kururugi will be just as great as you are and who knows? Maybe even greater than you. But only time will tell whether he will live up to the mantle of Zero that you had given him.

You know, I'm still surprised that out of all of my comrades that compose my team, the Four Holy Swords, including my wife, Nagisa, the one who had trusted you the most was Urabe. Imagine that. He was the very first member of the Black Knights after the failed Black Rebellion to know your identity and entrusted you with both his life as well as the dream to free Japan and its people. But seeing his demise had also shocked me as I didn't see any action of you using your Geass on him. That means that he had done his kamikaze act out of his own free will which gave me mixed feelings. Feeling sad at the fact that me and my fellow Black Knights had betrayed you out of mere paranoia and fear due to your half brother's, Schneizel's lies but at the same time, feeling happy that Urabe's sacrificial act was out of his own free will with his dignity and honor intact.

At least, now I finally feel at peace out of knowing that all of us Black Knights had our free will and dignity intact. Senba. Asahina. Both of them had been killed in battle with their honor and loyalty being real and not out of any kind of manipulation which is good enough for me. My own wife, Nagisa, was feeling remorse and grief for being one of the many who had mistrusted and betrayed you but I had managed to calm her down and said that it's not just her fault as she wasn't the only one who had betrayed you but it is also my fault as I had betrayed you too. Thus, just like her, I too feel remorse for turning back against you out of fear and doubt. But I reassured her that all of that is in the past and Lelouch would want us to be happy in this future that he had created for us. Both I and she will get through this difficult time together.

Speaking of which, Lelouch, I know that we've had our differences during that entire journey of yours but I at least want to thank you for playing a part in forging my student into a proud warrior albeit you doing so conditionally. I may not like how you do things when you were the leader of the Black Knights such as you masterminding the dissolving of my group's original army, the Japan Liberation Front, or the extermination of the Geass Order but now that I better understand your reasons for those events, I could acknowledge all of them as necessary events to ensure the path to world peace remains smooth and flowing.

Plus, I could grasp your true nature during the course of your journey. You are just a mere boy when you are exiled to Japan along with your sister, Nunnally vi Britannia, and became best friends with my student, Suzaku. You witnessing all kinds of injustices had shaped your resolve to destroy the empire that deserted you and your only family. Your tragedies that came from the powers of Geass that you are cursed with such as unintentionally causing your beloved half-sister, Euphemia li Britannia, to cause the SAZOJ massacre and your pain in killing her despite her being the very first woman you had ever loved.

Your friendship with my student being strained as a result of the irreconcilable differences between the two of you and what I believe to be the most heartbreaking factor, you being revealed the Raganarok Connection that will fuse all of mankind, both living and dead, into the Gods of the World of C which is the collective subconscious of all mankind by both your heartless monster of a father along with your thought to be deceased mother who had turned out to be just as cruel and heartless as the emperor himself.

How unfair and tragic. You had been abandoned by the two people who were supposed to love and care for you and Nunnally. I now sometimes wonder if both Emperor Charles and Lady Marianne had gave a damn about both you and your sister right at the very start instead of being too obsessed with their insane plan to create a false utopia where lies no longer exist, would you have been a different person instead? Who knows?

However, what I do know is this. I swear on my right as a samurai that I will lay down my life to protect this world that you had died in order to create it. I will ensure that everyone's futures will be bright and worthwhile to live in! I will ensure that your beloved sister, Empress Nunnally vi Britannia, will make a good ruler of the Holy Britannian Empire! I will guide Suzaku to be a great leader of the Black Knights like you are as well as being one who is worthy to be your chosen successor of the title of being the man of miracles, Zero!

Lelouch vi Britannia, hear me now! I am the leader of the JLF's elite unit, the Four Holy Swords! I was the head of the Black Knights' military operations! I am a proud citizen of the United States of Japan! I am the head of the UFN's joint staff! I am the general commander of the Black Knights! I am the Tohdoh of Miracles! I! Am! Kyoshiro! Tohdoh!

Lelouch vi Britannia! I may not see eye to eye with your methods but I thank you for freeing Japan from Britannia's hold! I offer my gratitude to you for giving everyone a tomorrow! A world where everyone can live in peace without any fear of conflict or war! Though you are just a mere boy who had done numerous dishonest and some of them, monstrous acts in order to forge this new world, I respect your efforts in making this harmonious world a reality. Thus, I will protect both it and its people along with your sister with my life for as long as I live so that the future will always be present for everyone!


	8. Nagisa Chiba

You know, Lelouch. Ever since you had abandoned us during the Black Rebellion, I always had a hard time in trusting you and thought of you as a merciless liar who is willing to betray anyone in order to meet your goals. This was because I thought honesty and trust are two valuable traits that is hard to earn and must never be broken. So when you broke my trust by abandoning us then, I purposely gave you a hard time to win my trust back. Fate just has to prove me wrong in doubting you for so long since then, doesn't it?

It had happened so suddenly. I had watched your entire journey so that I could bear witness to the full truth of your actions as both Zero and the Demon Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire. I admit that although I was not convinced that the DVDs contain the truth at first, I was curious to see what kind of life you had that made you who you are.

From the start to the finish, from when you were exiled to Japan after standing up to your father, Emperor Charles zi Britannia due to the fate that befell both your mother, Marianne vi Britannia and your sister, Nunnally vi Britannia, to the completion of the Zero Requiem where your loyal Knight of Zero, Suzaku Kururugi came in as the new Zero in disguise on that fateful day and had assassinated you as planned by both you and Suzaku. As promised, the ENTIRE truth is witnessed by me with all of the important details being retained in these chronicles.

Any doubts and grudges that I had against you during my time under your command were smashed when I had saw the COMPLETE truth. The truth that your half-brother, Schneizel el Britannia, had lied to us and manipulated all of us into turning against you. How could we have been so stupid?! So ignorant?! How could we have let something as petty as fear and paranoia control us into doing something as dishonorable as treachery?! HOW?!

I offered to perform seppuku so that I could give myself penance for causing you to give away your life but my husband, Kyoshiro, wouldn't allow it. I let out my sorrow and grief to Kyoshiro as I had wept in his arms while loathing myself for being such a paranoid fool. But he comforted me by saying that he had betrayed Lelouch too and just like me, he was also to blame for both you and Suzaku in carrying out the Zero Requiem.

In order to give both of us closure, we took the initiative to pay a visit to where Suzaku Kururugi is staying as the new Zero. At first, he told both me and Kyoshiro that Suzaku is now dead as he is confirmed killed in battle on board the Damocles and he is actually Zero, the leader of the Black Knights and the man of miracles who is a mere symbol of justice for the world's people.

But then, my husband had revealed his knowledge of the details which both of us had known of such as Lelouch's Geass command which compelled him to live, Emperor Charles' Ragnarok Connection plan, the details of what happened between Lelouch and Princess Euphemia li Britannia during that day of the SAZOJ massacre and of course, the Zero Requiem. After he had finished his turn, I followed up by revealing to Suzaku that I too had watched Lelouch's journey and had also known all of the details that my husband had known of.

This caused Zero to become shocked at first but then he sighed before he took his mask off which revealed the face of Suzaku and confirmed that his death in battle on the Damocles is faked. Honestly, I want to slap him in the face for all of the crimes that he did. Selling out his best friend, Lelouch, for a position in Britannia's Knights of the Round. Follow the rules of the Holy Britannian Empire due to foolish belief that it can be changed from within when it was so obvious that it was rotten to the core. Killing his own best friend. When my anger was almost reaching its peak, I raised one of my hands and was about to slap him. Kyoshiro prepared to intervene but Suzaku just closed his eyes and prepared himself for receiving the slap. But after a moment or two, I calmed down and lowered my hand due to knowing that doing so wasn't worth it.

Throughout the entire visit, I had only stayed silent as my husband talked with his former student about his feelings regarding what we had watched. I kept mum as Kyoshiro expressed both his displeasure towards both Lelouch's and Suzaku's actions but expressed pride and respect for having unwavering resolve to achieve all of their goals to create a world where everyone can have a future. Once my husband had finished saying what he wanted to say to Suzaku, he also subtly motivated me to say something to Suzaku regarding said topics.

Honestly, while I do not like him and I probably never will understand why he did what he had to do, I will admit that I, at least, have a significant degree of respect for both Lelouch's and his resolve to forge a world where everyone can live in true peace and look towards tomorrow.

Thus, I am willing to give Suzaku a chance to be the hero that the Black Knights need but I warned him that both my husband and I will be keeping a close eye on him as well as not hesitating to intervene should Suzaku overstep any boundaries. As a response to my warning, Suzaku put on his Zero mask and proceeded to say to both me and my husband that my warning to him is received crystal clear.

If there is any good out of now knowing the COMPLETE truth of Lelouch's journey is that now I know that all of my late comrades that compose my team, the Four Holy Swords, have died in battle with their free will and dignity intact. Kosetsu. Looks like you are right in your words when you proclaimed that Zero will finally free Japan and her people along with the fact that you had died in battle with your free will intact. Of course, that sense of relief goes for you two as well.

Ryoga. Shogo. Both of you had gave your lives for a prosperous and harmonious Japan with your honor and spirit intact. At times since I had been exposed to your journey, my husband had been trying his best to comfort and give me support every time I had loathed myself due to my act of betraying you due to being manipulated so easily by our REAL enemies.

Lelouch, I know that we may not see eye to eye with each other during that entire journey of yours but you had earned my respect when the truth of your journey had showcased your spirit as a true warrior. True, some of your acts as Zero are indeed questionable and sometimes, appalling but I can at least understand that doing all of those acts are deemed necessary to forge the kind and gentle world that you want to give to your sister, Nunnally vi Britannia.

I may not forgive you for a long time due to the fact that you STILL lied to us by hiding everything when it benefited you as well as committed various crimes but I at least feel sorry for you. You are just a mere boy who had seen the horrors of war brought on by an empire that had thrown you and your sister away. Your sadness at being forced to kill your beloved half-sister, Euphemia li Britannia, who had been compelled to carry out the SAZOJ massacre due to a mere freak accident caused by your out of control Geass. Your conflict against the young man who is supposed to be your best friend, Suzaku Kururugi, due to differing ideals on how to create a world where everyone can live happily.

Most importantly, you being revealed the Raganarok Connection that was carried out by both your insane and heartless parents. Such cruel and unfeeling monsters. They cared more about creating a utopia where everyone is stripped of having the will to live happily rather than showing some degree of love and care to their own children. Lelouch, you may have been a demon but no one deserves such a cruel and empty life like being abandoned by your own mother and father.

Lelouch, we may not have been tight and warm comrades with each other due to my lack of trust with you when you were alive but now that I had watched your journey, I can at least promise you that I will lay down my life so that I can maintain the world that you had sacrificed your life to forge! I will defend everyone's futures from those that attempted to take them away! I will ensure that your beloved sister, Empress Nunnally vi Britannia, will make a good ruler of the Holy Britannian Empire! I will watch over Suzaku so that he will do his assigned eternal job of being the new leader of the Black Knights and ensure that he truly knows the meaning behind the mask and the name, Zero.

Lelouch vi Britannia, hear me now! I am a member of the JLF's elite unit, the Four Holy Swords! I was the captain of the Black Knights' fourth squad! I am a proud citizen of the United States of Japan! I am the wife of the legendary Tohdoh of Miracles! I! Am! Nagisa! Chiba!

Lelouch vi Britannia! I may not forgive your crimes but I promise you that I will never forget them! I thank you for giving me, my husband and everyone around the world a bright future where we can live in peace! A world where families can live in joy and happiness without anyone cruelly separating them!

Don't misunderstand my words, Lelouch! It's STILL gonna take a long time for me to see you in a positive light and even now, I STILL do not condone any of your actions regardless of how unfair and tragic your life story is. BUT, I'd be lying if I say that I didn't respect your spirit in giving everyone a tomorrow whether they like it or not.

Thus, just like my husband, I will also offer my strength and skill in maintaining this new world that you had created for us along with protecting your beloved sister, Nunnally vi Britannia, as a token of my gratitude towards this debt that both me and my husband now owe you for your sacrifice to the world and its people.


	9. Jeremiah Gottwald

Loyalty. A proud trait of strong support towards either a group or an individual. You know, I've always considered myself as a proud soldier who is loyal to those that I consider worthy to follow. Loyalty must be earned and it is a sacred trait that must never be broken as the consequences of treachery will be disastrous to unfold. That is a lesson that I have taken to heart when I had watched the story of your journey, Emperor Lelouch.

It had happened so suddenly. I had watched your entire journey so that I could witness your story and understand your mindset on why did you betray the Holy Britannian Empire, your own country which is your home.

From the start to the finish, from when you were exiled to Japan after standing up to your father, Emperor Charles zi Britannia due to the fate that befell both your mother, Empress Marianne vi Britannia and your sister, Princess Nunnally vi Britannia, to the completion of the Zero Requiem where your loyal Knight of Zero, Suzaku Kururugi came in as the new Zero in disguise on that fateful day and had assassinated you as planned by both you and Sir Suzaku Kururugi. As promised, the ENTIRE truth is witnessed by me with all of the important details being retained in these chronicles.

The following days since I had finished watching the entire series, it wasn't so easy for me. I was greatly shocked by the state of the journey that you had made for yourself. The more I watched your journey, the more I could finally understand why you hated the Holy Britannian Empire so much with a passion.

Your father, Emperor Charles zi Britannia, had lied to all of us by saying that both you and Nunnally had been killed by the Japanese during the Invasion when really it was all just a cover up for Charles' own plans. He didn't even care that the country that he was planning to conquer was the same country where he exiled both you and your sister.

Not only that, it turned out that he also had a Geass which enables him to alter the memories of those affected by him. He not only used it on you but he had also used it on Princess Nunnally and all of the student body of Ashford Academy. All for the sake of his nefarious plan. That unfeeling, heartless and manipulative bastard!

V.V., the leader of the Geass Order and the person I allied with once I had been given my Geass Canceller and become an agent of that organization, was actually Emperor Charles' elder twin brother who just like the immortal witch, C.C., also has a code that stunted his aging and being immune to all manners of death along with being the one who gave his younger twin brother and that young man who posed as Emperor Lelouch's younger brother, Rolo, their powers of Geass.

Not only that, he was the one who had murdered Empress Marianne and caused the injuries that prevented Princess Nunnally from walking. All because he was jealous of her closeness towards his younger twin brother along with lying to his own sibling about having any part in her assassination which caused the emperor's warm relationship with his elder twin brother to become soured as well as serving as a major factor in eventually leading to Emperor Charles taking his Code which caused him to succumb to his mortal injuries received during Emperor Lelouch's attack on the Geass Order.

However, what truly shocked me the most was seeing the unfortunate true nature of the woman that I had respected and admired throughout my life. The hidden ugly colors of Empress Marianne vi Brittania herself. It turned out that she also has a Geass which she secretly got from the immortal witch, C.C., and it enables her to transfer both her mind and her Geass into another person. The person she had happened to possess as her unfortunate vessel was the successor of her title as the Knight of Six, Anya Alstreim. How could she?! She chose to save her own life during that time by using her own Geass to violate the mind of an innocent little girl without thinking of the consequences that will befall Anya as a result. I was greatly appalled by the selfish nature that the lady that I had admired had shown when she had revealed herself to her own son when he had his final battle with his father.

Speaking of which, the Ragnarok Connection. Slaying the Gods of the World of C? Uniting all of mankind, both living and dead, into the collective subconscious of mankind? Creating a utopia that is free of lies and deceit? So, this was the plan that Emperor Charles, Empress Marianne and V.V. had counted on so much that both Charles and Marianne are willing to abandon their own children without a second thought?

Now, I could finally see and understand why you had so much hatred against Britannia, it was because of their fault. It was because of their heartless and monstrous actions that you became a demon of their own making! I could now see that Emperor Charles is the REAL monster compared to you, Prince Lelouch. He never acknowledged you or your sister, Nunnally, as worthwhile and remarkable individuals. He never gave a damn about whether you or your sister was suffering by the empire's actions. He never even once considered you and your sister as his children. He had proven that he was a madman who had only cared about himself and no one else.

The same goes for your mother, Marianne vi Britannia. Due to witnessing the full extent of your mother's true nature, my respect and love for her has now been destroyed for good. Just like your poor excuse for a father, your mother had also abandoned both you and your sister, Nunnally vi Britannia. I am done with admiring her as she has proven to be so undeserving of my loyalty to her. She was nothing but a monster, a witch and a poor excuse for a mother. For those horrible traits that she had exposed, I no longer want anything to do with that heartless madwoman ever again.

You know, Prince Lelouch. I had already used my Geass Canceller on both Anya and all of your friends that make up the student council of Ashford Academy to erase whatever Geass that they had been affected with. It turned out that Ms Alstreim not only was possessed by Marianne via her Geass but she had her own memories altered by Charles so that she would be close to him for their plans. Another example of both Charles' and Marianne's depravity for the sake of their plans. Fortunately, thanks to me using my Geass Canceller on her during the final battle on the Damocles, Anya has since had her memories restored and due to not having any known family to have custody of her, I am currently her guardian and she is staying with me at my new home.

Also, I had paid a visit to your friends at Ashford academy's student council who had also watched your journey via their received copies of the two DVDs. When they demonstrated their learned knowledge of me and my Geass Canceller, they had shouted at me for being the one who had used my Geass Canceller to cause their late friend, Shirley Fenette, so much doubt, pain and agony due to now having her memories of Lelouch being Zero and Nunnally's existence being restored without her consent. I told them that it was just a mere accident and I offer my condolences for unintentionally causing so much pain to her.

Though they said that what I did was heartbreaking to them, they were willing to accept my apologies as they said nothing is unforgivable according to the words of their beloved friend, Ms Fenette, before begging me to use my Geass Canceller to erase Charles' Geass that is affecting all of them so that they could finally find peace in knowing that Nunnally vi Britannia is alive and was their beloved friend. So, with their consent this time, I did just that on all of them. At first, they were letting out strong emotions of sorrow and grief but after a while, they thanked me out of relief in knowing that the emperor's violation of their memories is now gone.

As for me, well, I had decided to respect Sir Kururugi's and your wishes of living in the peaceful new world that you had created by retiring from my original duty as a soldier and living in the countryside. In accordance to the formerly derogatory nickname which I had been permanently marked with which I now use as a symbol of my eternal and undying loyalty to you, "Orange", I am currently running an orange farm in the countryside. Surprisingly, I am getting good in this farming job and this new business of mine is going smooth as the smell of fresh and citrus oranges are effective reminders of you, Lelouch.

Also, don't worry, I have Ms Alstreim under my custody and she is helping me with running my orange farm. She is actually a really nice and pleasant girl once you get to know her better. The REAL her, of course. You can count on me on ensuring that she is doing well.

The funny thing about all this is that when I was arrested in prison during my time as a disgraced member of the now dissolved Purist Faction, sir Guilford who was responsible for releasing me from prison told me that as a result of my initial disgrace in that group, I would either be put to death or run an orange farm. Who knew that my current predicament of running an orange farm came true and strangely enough, I do not regret this new life that I now have. Not even by one bit to this day.

Lelouch, by carrying out the Zero Requiem successfully to its very end, you had proven yourself that you are more worthy to have someone like me in being loyal to you than your poor excuses of a father and mother! You had earned my respect for showing such resolve in doing everything that is necessary to forge the world that you had created for your sister, Empress Nunnally vi Britannia! I have complete faith your beloved sister, Empress Nunnally vi Britannia, will make a better ruler of the Holy Britannian Empire rather than Emperor Charles and you, Prince Lelouch! Not only that, I believe that your friend, Suzaku Kururugi, knows what the Zero Requiem is for along with the true purpose of being the one who had slain you.

Lelouch vi Britannia, hear me now! I am proud to have been loyal to a heroic and spirited young man such as you! You had proven to be a far better person who is worthy of the Britannia name than Emperor Charles and Marianne! Your legacy will be one that I will never forget in my entire life! I trust the hands of the people that you had left this world in order for them to maintain it such as your best friend, Suzaku Kururugi, the new Zero and your sister, Nunnally vi Britannia, who is now the new empress of the Holy Britannian Empire! Mark my words of ensuring that the future of this world will be a bright and happy time for everyone for I am the lord commander of your royal guard! I am the Knight of Orange! I! Am! Jeremiah! Gottwald!

Lelouch vi Britannia! May the world and its people find happiness and peace in this new era that you had created for your sister and everyone! May everyone enjoy this future that you had given to them despite themselves glaring at your false image and say your name with great disdain! May you finally find peace for yourself in the World of C out of knowing that the state of this world and its people will be left in good hands!


	10. Sayoko Shinozaki

You know, Master Lelouch. I may have incredible skills in physical combat as well as having talents that make some people call me a super maid but I still consider myself as just a mere maid. That is because I had always admired the image of an ideal maid. Helpful. Loyal. Trustworthy. Such valuable traits I had grown fond of because I had always liked the image of a loyal helper who is never afraid of offering a helping hand to his or her master or mistress. So, believe me when I say that despite your many crimes that you had committed as either Zero or as the demon emperor, I never regretted following both you and your sister, Mistress Nunnally, to the very end.

It had happened so suddenly. I had watched your entire journey so that I could witness your story as I was curious and intrigued into what your true character was like during the course of your entire journey.

From the start to the finish, from when you were exiled to Japan after standing up to your father, Emperor Charles zi Britannia due to the fate that befell both your mother, Empress Marianne vi Britannia and your sister, Mistress Nunnally vi Britannia, to the completion of the Zero Requiem where your loyal Knight of Zero, Suzaku Kururugi came in as the new Zero in disguise on that fateful day and had assassinated you as planned by both you and Sir Suzaku Kururugi. As promised, the ENTIRE truth is witnessed by me with all of the important details being retained in these chronicles.

The following days since I had finished watching the entire series, it wasn't so easy for me. I was saddened by the state of the journey that you had made as well as feeling sorry for you experiencing such undeserving injustices that made you perform those actions. The more I watched your journey, the more I start to sympathize with your motivations on all of your actions which culminated to the Zero Requiem.

Emperor Charles exiling both you and Mistress Nunnally to Japan after he had disowned the both of you due to you standing up to him and Nunnally being in her current condition, going to war with Japan while not caring whether both you and Mistress Nunnally will get caught in the crossfire, your Geass causing you such pain and suffering by becoming out of control and forcing your own half- sibling, Princess Euphemia li Britannia, to cause the SAZOJ massacre out of a mere accidental joke, your own best friend, Sir Kururugi, selling you out to Emperor Charles due to Euphie's death and his misguided hate against you, the Black Knights betraying you due to misplaced fear of your Geass and being so easily manipulated by your half-brother, Schneizel el Britannia, and both of your parents revealed to be heartless and insane monsters when they revealed the Ragnarok Connection plan to you, Sir Kururugi and C.C. The tragedies and unfairness you had experienced seem to go on and on without end throughout your journey.

You know, all of these experiences of yours with Geass and Codes along with the conspiracy made by your father, uncle and mother are way too complicated for me to understand for I am just a simple maid who only wanted to do what my own master and mistress asked me to do. However, I agree with you on this statement that you said while I had watched your journey, your own mother and father had abandoned both you and Mistress Nunnally in favor of their insane plan to create a utopia that is free of lies and deceit by slaying the Gods of the World of C and fusing the souls of all mankind into the collective subconscious of humanity. I was truly disgusted by the full extent of your father's monstrous and heartless personality as well as seeing the true colors of your thought to be deceased mother when they revealed their plan to you and I'd be lying if I didn't say that I felt happy when thanks to you, both of those poor excuses of parents had reaped what they sowed due to you putting a stop to their precious plan.

Do I feel sad that you are now gone from this world, Master Lelouch? Definitely.

Do I feel any regrets that you had to sacrifice your life in order to bring true peace to the entire world and its people? Certainly.

Do I feel angry that you had left Mistress Nunnally alone when she made it clear on your dying moments that all she wanted was to be with you? Absolutely.

I may be a maid and a fighter but I am definitely NOT a drone.

However, a maid must always be loyal to her own master and mistress and I did wholeheartedly agree to play my part for the Zero Requiem so that the world you planned to give to Mistress Nunnally would be formed.

A side note that you must know, Master Lelouch, that it wasn't just Mistress Nunnally who was grieving for you since the day of the Zero Requiem. Mistress Milly Ashford and her friends are also grieving for your passing as well. While I only know bits and pieces of how Milly's friends deal with their grief, I know much about how does Mistress Ashford goes through with hers.

During the many days since your assassination, Ms Ashford had to report on the news regarding the people's joy towards the death of the demon emperor caused by your friend, Suzaku Kururugi, as the new Zero along with their happy responses in saying that now that the demon emperor is dead, the world is a brighter and much happier place now. However, I could tell that Milly's smile and enthusiastic demeanor on TV was just for show to please the audience only as every time she comes back from work and in the privacy of her own home, she would stop wearing her fake mask and let out all of her emotions as she would often hide in her room and cry herself to sleep while sometimes display a loss of appetite which is shocking considering her character. But after she had received her copy of the two DVDs regarding your journey and watched all of it, Mistress Milly had lost control of herself.

She came to me about my former secret involvement with the Black Knights as well as myself playing a part in your Zero Requiem with a huge flurry of questions that she desperately wanted answers for. As a result, I had to confess and give her the answers that she wanted to know as she is currently my mistress and I have no right to lie to my own mistress.

After finally receiving confirmation of the truth, Milly did something that even I found shocking. She had wailed loudly and started to sob out her feelings of grief. I had to comfort her and told her that I am also grieving for Master Lelouch. She asked me various questions while I am offering my comfort to her such as if Lulu's parents' gave a damn to both him and Nunnally-chan sooner then would he still be alive or why did both Suzaku-kun and Lulu have to go through such hardships. I had tried my best to give out my answers as I had no clear cut answers to her questions but I told her that those what if possibilities are not important right now as right at that moment, the important thing is that Lulu had finally found peace after living in such an unfair and tragic life along with being able to change the world for the better as well as both me and her will get through this together. It took some time but eventually Mistress Milly was able to get through her grief and accept that your demise was a necessary event to happen for the people to have a future.

Lelouch, even though I might serve another master or mistress in the future, know that I will always remember you as the greatest man that I had ever served in my life! You truly are a one of a kind person who is like a lightning bolt that will never strike again! Plus, I swear that if anyone dares to harm your sister, then I will give it my all in protecting Mistress Nunnally from those that tried to lay harm on her! If Zero has any trouble in doing his assigned job right, then you can count on me in stepping in to give him my assistance.

Lelouch vi Britannia, hear me now! I am proud to have been your maid over the course of your journey! I may be a strong and powerful fighter but I am a servant, first and foremost! My loyalty will always be for two people only on this world, you, Lelouch vi Britannia and your sister, Nunnally vi Britannia! I am the 37th successor of the Shinozaki School! I am the Ashfords' family maid! I! Am! Sayoko! Shinozaki!

Lelouch vi Britannia! May this new era of peace and happiness that you had created for all live on for a long time! May everyone including your friends and family that know of your sacrifice look onwards to tomorrow and have a worthwhile future! May you finally find peace for yourself in the World of C as you finally deserve a fitting slumber due to changing the world for the better!


	11. Gino Weinberg

Noblesse Oblige. This term is constantly told to me by my parents during the times when they were trying to teach me to act like a noble. It means those who have power and have a high position in the world have an obligation to use their power and position to always help the less fortunate of the world. Honestly, I had dismissed the term as something nobles always say to feel good about themselves to avoid any guilt that might come from their actions. But now, I know that you, Lelouch-kun, had truly understood and accepted the meaning of that term.

It had happened so suddenly. I had watched your entire journey because I was curious to know about your entire story and witnessing the complete tale of your journey seemed like a great opportunity that I wanted to see for myself.

From the start to the finish, from when you were exiled to Japan after standing up to your father, Emperor Charles zi Britannia due to the fate that befell both your mother, Empress Marianne vi Britannia and your sister, Nunnally-chan, to the completion of the Zero Requiem where Suzaku-kun came in as the new Zero in disguise on that fateful day and had assassinated you as planned by both you and Suzaku-kun. As promised, the ENTIRE truth is witnessed by me with all of the important details being retained in these chronicles.

The following days since I had finished watching the entire series, it wasn't so easy for me. I had completely underestimated the nature of your journey as I was greatly shocked by all of the tragedies and losses that you had to face. The more I watched your journey, the more my faith in the Holy Britannian Empire becomes broken particularly my loyalty to your father, Emperor Charles zi Britannia.

Honestly, I had felt all kinds of emotions when I had watched your journey, most of them are not of the positive kind due to how your life turned out. I felt sad when I had watched your freak accident that caused your half-sister, Princess Euphemia li Britannia, to be controlled by your out of control Geass and force her to cause the SAZOJ massacre before you were forced to kill her despite your warm love towards her as well as feeling sad for both you and Nunnally vi Britannia when it was revealed that your mother whom you had loved with all of your heart and wanted to avenge turned out to be a selfish and manipulative woman to everyone including to her own children.

Also, I felt mad when both of your heartless excuses for parents had revealed the true extent of their cruelty when they revealed the Ragnarok Connection as well as seeing how the Black Knights had betrayed you due to your half-brother bastard, Schneizel el Britannia, telling his own version of the truth regarding your identity as Zero and your Geass which caused them to turn against you out of fear with the worst part of the latter event being when you are at your lowest point due to Nunnally-chan's assumed status as KIA during the aftermath of the destruction of the Tokyo Settlement caused by Ms Einstein's FLIEJA.

However, if I were to pick one part of your journey where my emotions get flared up the most, is the part where both your poor excuses of both your father and mother explained the Ragnarok Connection to you, Suzaku-kun and C.C. How could I have been so blind and naive to the full extent of his insanity?!

Not only that, the emperor also had a Geass which enables him to alter the memories of anyone to ensure the smooth flow of his plans. He not only used it on you, Lelouch, but he also used it on Nunnally-chan, Anya-chan, and all of your friends at Ashford Academy including the student council at the time. Is there no end to Emperor Charles' depravity in violating other peoples' minds for his own benefit?! Is this monstrous and heartless man really the leader that I and my fellow Knights of the Round had to follow and die for?! This guy is NOT a leader or even a father, he is just a beast! A monster! A madman!

The same goes for your mother, Marianne vi Britannia. I've heard tales of the previous Knight of Six aka Anya-chan's predecessor from Sir Waldstein's recounts whenever she was brought up. A highly skilled Knight of the Round whose great control of the historical Knightmare Frame, the Ganymede, at extremely high speeds had earned her the nickname, Marianne the Flash. She was respected and loved by all as well as being admired by many citizens of the Holy Britannian Empire before her assassination. Oh, how wrong were they in putting her in that light.

When I saw your journey, I had to bear witness to the true ugly colors of the woman you called a mother. Very unbelievable that she also had a Geass which enabled her to transfer her spirit and Geass to another person as a vessel. That unlucky person who she forced to be her vessel happened to be Anya-chan. Poor girl. Who knows how long her mind had been violated by that cruel and heartless witch?! Not only that, she also supported Emperor Charles' Ragnarok Connection and wholeheartedly supported his ideals!

Slaying the Gods of the World of C?! Fusing all of mankind into the collective subconscious of mankind?! Creating a utopia that is free of lies and deceit?! Honestly, I felt pretty scared when I heard them proclaim their motives and ideals behind their precious plan as I had to listen to the ramblings of an insane and heartless couple. Also, I kind of felt sorry for you in having such poor excuses of parents as them. I may not have a close relationship with my own parents but compared to yours, Lelouch, my parents were surprisingly more pleasant and caring to me compared to them towards both you and Nunnally-chan!

After finally getting myself together in order to accept that the journey of yours which I watched as the truth, I took the initiative to visit Suzaku-kun who is now secretly the new Zero. I had to make this gaining of closure work so that I could finally find peace for myself. Sounds selfish, I know, but I've got to do this or else I cannot look towards this future that you had given to everyone including me.

When I do finally meet him, Suzaku just told me that my former comrade, the Knight of Zero, has now been killed during the final battle at the Damocles and he is Zero, the leader of the Black Knights and the Man of Miracles who is a mere symbol of true justice across the entire world. But I was having none of that bullcrap as I just cut straight to the point by revealing that I know who he was behind the mask and I revealed my explicit knowledge on the important points of Lelouch's journey which I had previous not known of. He was surprised at first but he soon composed himself and relented before taking his mask off to show his real face as Suzaku Kururugi.

Despite all of the crimes that both he and you did during the course of your journey, both to others and to each other, I still felt sorry for him for being so alone so I just straight up hugged him and let him know that I understand the loss and sadness that he is going through as well as trying to reassure him that sooner or later, everything is going to be fine. When he asked me some questions, I just replied his answers without beating around the bush as I want to let all of my feelings regarding the matter out as possible.

Do I ever regret fighting for Emperor Charles and the Holy Britannian Empire? Yes, I do for the emperor was nothing more than an insane monster compared to Lelouch-kun but no, I did not regret fighting for the empire that is my home.

Did I approve of my actions during Lelouch's journey? My answer is of a mixed nature. Lelouch, while I can understand your motives for doing what needed to be done, I wished that you would have tried harder to find a better way to bring world peace to everyone with as minimal bloodshed as possible.

Will I still be fighting for the empire? Yes. Despite my current grievances to Emperor Charles, I am still a knight of the empire and I will do everything I can to make the Holy Britannian Empire a better place for everyone BUT I also want help Suzaku in his job as Zero so I told him that he should not do this given job of his alone and all he needed to receive help from me was ask me nicely for it.

Will I still be attending Ashford Academy as a student? Yes. Lelouch, I am still attending the school as one of its students along with being an honorary member of the school's student council as I want to make friends and live a happy life of my own so that I could find joy in being one of the common folks.

Plus, I bluntly told him that both Charles' and Marianne's plan, the Ragnarok Connection, is a stupid idea as while a peaceful world might form as a result, it will be a boring one to live in which is why I kind of agreed with your views on the plan as well as I absolutely hate boredom. Before I left, I told Suzaku that for all that its worth, he is just like you in one way in that both you and Suzaku-kun are both good guys and bad guys and to me, it's perfectly fine.

Speaking of which, I had also decided to visit Kallen-chan so that I could comfort her of your passing. Someone who loves you as much as her needs a shoulder to cry on and let her grief out. When I had visited her, it was kind of a tense and awkward situation. At first, I told her that I came here to comfort her for Lelouch's death which triggered her anger as she shouted out that I do not get to say his name as I do not have the right but I revealed that I had watched the documented journey of yours which surprised Kallen-chan as it turned out that she had also watched it too via her own received copy.

At first, all she did was slapped me in the face with such force before she accused me that I am taking this opportunity to replace Lelouch as her love interest despite myself telling her to calm down as that was not what I'm there for. Then, she used both her fists to hit my chest many times as she cried out her grief and kept accusing me of heartlessly capitalizing this opportunity but I just stood in silence and waited for her to let out her grief before she ran out of energy to assault me and I took the chance to pull her in for a hug.

Once I had hugged her, I told Kallen-chan that I am not intending to replace Lelouch and just came by to comfort her in her time of grief as I am also grieving too. I told her that if I had approached Lelouch sooner and get to know him better then, I would have been happy to be one of his friends and I would never do anything to hurt her as Lelouch vi Britannia, the REAL Zero, is the only person in her heart. Once we had made peace with each other due to both of us feeling grief and sorrow for Lelouch and the state of his journey, I calmly left her house and told Kallen that I will see her at school soon before going on my way.

Sometime after I had visited Kallen, I went to Jeremiah's orange farm so that I could comfort Anya-chan. I've heard about the Orange incident that was conducted by Lelouch as his very first act as Zero which happened on the day of Suzaku's public execution due to him being framed for the assassination of Clovis la Britannia and imagine that. Sir Jeremiah Gottwald, the mockingly named soldier, Orange, who was once the leader of the Holy Britannian Empire's Purist Faction as well as becoming your loyal Knight of Orange, is now an orange farmer.

Anyways, once Sir Gottwald saw that I was visiting, I said to him that I came here to visit Anya-chan as I had heard that she has been living under Jeremiah and working for him at his orange farm. He must have known that I had somehow watched your journey and in return, I told him about my received copies of the two DVDs. Once he let me in to see her, the first thing that I had did once I had seen Anya-chan is to hug her.

At first, she was surprised by my act of affection towards her and demanded an explanation on why I did it. I told her that I had known about what did that heartless witch, Marianne vi Britannia, did to her and I am trying to give her some comfort as no one, not even a little kid like her, should have her own mind violated like that.

At first, Anya was surprised that I had known about it before she figured out that I had watched your journey which revealed Marianne's possession of her via my own received copies of the two DVDs. Then, she returned the affectionate gesture and said that it's all in the past now as Marianne's and Charles' manipulations on her are now gone thanks to Lelouch making both of them paid the price for their heartless actions and Jeremiah Gottwald restoring all of her memories using his Geass Canceller. I thanked Mr Gottwald for helping Anya-chan in removing Charles' Geass on her and he said it's not a problem as he knows that she was hiding such pain and sadness within herself due to Charles and Marianne's violation of her mind and he had to do something to help ease a person who is basically an innocent victim who is being manipulated by them.

After Anya had told me to let her go which I had promptly stopped hugging her, she said to me that it's really fine. Thanks to Lelouch's sacrifice and Jeremiah's help, she is now in a better place and she finally found peace in herself but still, she appreciated my gesture in attempting to comfort her and kissed me on the cheek as a reward for at least making the effort.

After spending some time with both Jeremiah and Anya in their new home, I then left the place in order to continue my duties as a knight for the empire but I told Anya that if she ever wanted someone to talk to if she suffers any more problems then, she is always welcome to talk to me about her troubles as I am always there for her due to the fact that we are fellow Knights of the Holy Britannian Empire and good friends with each other. Anya had smiled at that and she agreed wholeheartedly on the fact that I consider her as a friend. I've got to say her smile is really cute.

Lelouch, even though we had been opposing sides throughout this entire journey of yours, I can't help but feel sorry for you as I had understood your reasons! The Holy Britannian Empire had dumped you and your sister, Nunnally-chan, for being considered as worthless by them! For that, I feel slightly ashamed of being a Britannian for not knowing about your hidden pain and my ignorance which prevented me from helping you sooner!

However, mark my words when I say that I will do my best to serve your sister, Empress Nunnally vi Britannia, in creating a new Holy Britannian Empire that appreciates peace and tolerance rather than war and bloodshed! If there is anyone who dares lay harm on her, I swear on my knighthood that I will defend her and protect everyone from those who wish to disturb the peace!

Lelouch vi Britannia, hear me now! I am a proud and honorable knight of the Holy Britannian Empire! I am the Holy Britannian Empire's Knight of Three! I! Am! Gino! Weinberg!

Lelouch vi Britannia! Your resolve and spirit to help create a future for everyone will forever be marked inside me! Though we are both on opposing sides, you had earned my respect! On my honor and word as a knight of the Holy Britannian Empire, I will spend every last bit of my skills to maintain the new world that you had sacrificed your life for! For that, thank you for giving everyone a future, Lelouch vi Britannia!


	12. Anya Alstreim

Lelouch. You might be expecting me to start with the phrase, "As far as I can remember" but I'm afraid that's just not possible as thanks to the manipulations of the empire's TRUE monsters, I had been an unwitting slave to them. For the longest time, I had just been living my life, if you could call it that, as a mere tool for a woman who had managed to hide how truly disgusting she is from everyone. Thus, my entire existence was nothing but a hollow and empty shell that is to be used by others. But now, thanks to you, I am now finally free.

It had happened so suddenly. I had watched your entire journey because I was desperate to know if your journey had any events that I should be remembering and not left out after Jeremiah had managed to restore my memories with his Geass Canceller.

From the start to the finish, from when you were exiled to Japan after standing up to your father, Emperor Charles zi Britannia due to the fate that befell both your mother, Empress Marianne vi Britannia and your sister, Nunnally vi Britannia, to the completion of the Zero Requiem where your Knight of Zero, Suzaku Kururugi, came in as the new Zero in disguise on that fateful day and had assassinated you as planned by both you and Suzaku. As promised, the ENTIRE truth is witnessed by me with all of the important details being retained in these chronicles.

The following days since I had finished watching the entire series, it wasn't so easy for me. I had expected that your journey in being Zero and the demon emperor would be riddled with hardships and tragedies but I didn't know that your journey was this tragic and unfair. The more I watched your journey, the more I grew disgusted to the empire's leaders and most influential idols.

Emperor Charles zi Britannia, had the audacity to lie to the entire empire that both you and Nunnally vi Britannia had been killed in battle during the Invasion of Japan when in reality both you and Nunnally had survived and had been living the false non-existent identity of the Lamperouge family. Heck, I should have seen the signs of his heartlessness towards his own children when he ungratefully went to war with the country where he exiled both you and your sister.

Not only that, it turned out that he also had a Geass which enables him to alter the memories of those affected by him. He not only used it on both you and me but he had also used it on Princess Nunnally vi Britannia and all of the student body of Ashford Academy. How could he?! I fought for the empire's greatness and for my people BUT this is the thanks I get for my sincere loyalty to the emperor?! Being used by him to further his insane plan like a mere tool?! Is this really the man that I and my fellow Knights of the Round had sworn loyalty to?! Damn you, Charles zi Britannia! Damn you!

So that kid I saw on that fateful night at the Aries Villa is the guy who assassinated Marianne vi Britannia, a strange kid named V.V. He is the leader of this secret organization called the Geass Order which studies the power of Geass and produces Geass users. Also, he was the one who gave Mr Gottwald his Geass Canceller. Not only that, he is actually Emperor Charles' elder twin brother who is made immortal just like that immortal witch, C.C., via the acquisition of a Code.

Also, he was the one who gave Emperor Charles his Geass. But then, he lied to him. He killed his own sister in law out of jealousy towards her closeness to his younger twin brother and he betrayed Charles by lying to him. Not only that, he was the one who caused Nunnally vi Britannia's injuries which made her unable to walk and staged her as an unfortunate witness to the scene. That bastard! Injuring a young girl so that he could cover up his own act?! How could he?!

Anyways, that lie of his played a part in motivating his own brother, Emperor Charles, to take V.V.'s Code and render him mortal which caused him to succumb to his received wounds that he had sustained during the Black Knights' attack on the Geass Order. Heh, serves that guy right for killing his sister in law and betraying his own brother.

However, what truly shocked me the most was finally seeing the act that I want to see in action. Marianne using her Geass on me in order to save herself without considering any consequences that will befall on me as a result. You know, ever since I had finished watching your journey, I had been questioning on whether that event was some kind of cruel, sick and insensitive joke that was meant to fool me. I was only there at the time so that I could learn proper court etiquette. To practice on being a proper lady who is a high class noble that is part of the empire's ruling court but never did I imagine that my witnessing of an assassination had doomed me into becoming a tool for both the heartless emperor and his equally monstrous wife.

Your poor excuse of a mother had violated me by desperately using her Geass to transfer her own spirit into my mind. Thanks to her interference, I had been constantly plagued with a bad feeling of constant uneasiness as I had to keep track on which parts of my life are real or fake. It's agonizing, I tell you! Agonizing! Marianne only used me as a tool for her own benefit only and nothing else! Thus, I had experience in just how inhumane and heartless your own mother is even when I do not realize it!

The worst part of it is that when your mother finally abandoned me in order to join Emperor Charles, I was like a abandoned puppet without a controller as thanks to both your mother controlling me and your father's Geass in altering my own memories to ensure that I had been close to him for your mother to enact their Ragnarok Connection plan, I was at a loss on what to do now since they no longer have any further use for me.

Because of my now worsened feelings of loss back then, I had no choice but to join your brother Schneizel el Britannia because at that time, I somehow don't like your demeanor as the demon emperor. When Jeremiah Gottwald was about to kill me in battle during me and my comrades' fight on the Damocles, he said that I must remember his name as he is the one who defeated me in battle.

That actually hurt my heart as he had opened the scars that goes deeper than any battle wound I had received throughout your journey but fortunately, Sir Gottwald chose to spare my life when I explained my amnesia which had plagued me for a long time. Not only that, he used his Geass Canceller to finally remove Charles' Geass on me which restored all of my memories.

As for me, well, currently I had chose to resign from my duty as the Holy Britannian Empire's Knight of Six as that title was never mine to begin with as I felt like it was nothing but another mere link to the woman who used me as a puppet. Since I have no known family to go back to, I had to be put under social services due to my age as a minor. Luckily, Sir Gottwald managed to pull some strings and adopted me as my guardian. He told me that he is adopting me because Lelouch knows of his mother's manipulation of me and I needed someone to guide me now that I am lost with no one to control me.

Due to that reasoning, I trust Jeremiah and he took me in to his new home. Currently, both I and Sir Gottwald are in the countryside as he had also resigned from his service as your Knight of Orange and he now runs an orange farm. Of course, I get to help him in his farming of said citrus produce and it was surprisingly both fun and hard. He has been treating me well and ensures that I now live a happy and peaceful life with him.

Also, one day, I had an unexpected visitor, Gino-kun. He had decided to drop by the farm one day to visit me and once he had seen me, the first thing that he had is hug me. At first, I was surprised by his act of affection and demanded an explanation on why he did it so suddenly. He told me that he had known about whatthat heartless witch, Marianne vi Britannia, did to me and he was trying to comfort me as no one, not even a little kid like me, should have her own mind violated like that.

Being surprised at first, it took me a while to figure out that he had watched your journey which revealed Marianne's possession of me via his own received copies of the two DVDs. I was touched by his compassionate actions so I hugged him back in return and I reassured him that it's all in the past now as Marianne's and Charles' manipulations on me are now gone thanks to Lelouch making both of them paid the price for their heartless actions and Jeremiah Gottwald restoring all of her memories using his Geass Canceller.

It took me some time for him to stop hugging me and got myself to explain that I am now in a better place now thanks to me finally finding peace in myself in this new life of mine but still, his act in comforting me was truly touching. Gino-kun was so sweet so I kissed him on the cheek as a reward for reaching out and trying to help me.

After spending some time with both Sir Gottwald and me in our new home, he had to leave in order to continue his duties as a knight for the empire but he told me that if I ever wanted someone to talk to if I suffer any more problems then, he would always be there for me due to the fact that we are fellow Knights of the Holy Britannian Empire and good friends with each other. Even when he knew that my time as one of the Knights of the Round was caused by manipulations of both Emperor Charles and Marianne, he still considered me as his friend. I was deeply touched and said that he was my friend too.

Speaking of friends, I haven't talked to Suzaku yet despite myself wanting to after I had now know the truth that Suzaku is still alive and he is secretly now the new Zero. Jeremiah Gottwald had known Suzaku's new identity beforehand and he played a part in the Zero Requiem by helping Suzaku move closer to you, Lelouch, so he could fulfill his end goal of assassinating you. He told me of the Zero Requiem plan and what were the motives behind it. I am already living a peaceful and happy life on Sir Gottwald's orange farm so I don't want to disturb him but still, he was both a fellow Knight of the Round like me despite his ideologies as well as my friend in that group. So, I got an idea.

A few days after Jeremiah had told me of the Zero Requiem, I sent a medium sized crate full of oranges for him as a gift for him to eat and keep his strength in protecting Empress Nunnally vi Britannia. As a surprise present for him so that he at least gets some nutrition for him to acquire for his body. On the crate, I managed to attach a letter that I wrote which is meant for him.

"Dear Suzaku Kururugi, I know that it was you under the Zero mask. I had watched the journey of your friend, Lelouch vi Britannia, via my own received copies of the two DVDs and I wanted to offer my condolences for Lelouch's assassination by your hands. I know that it was a necessary task to do in order to complete the Zero Requiem and bring world peace to everyone by giving all of the people a bright future but if I were to be honest, I wish that both you and your friend had found a better way to unite the world in harmony rather than performing the act of a person killing his own best friend. But, what's done is done. I am currently in a better place thanks to the future that both you and Lelouch had given to the people of this world. So, I offer not only my condolences but also my thanks to both you and Lelouch for giving everyone a tomorrow. These delicious oranges will give you the energy and nutrition you need to keep your body going and maintain your health. Can't have you becoming sick when you are on the job as Zero? Anyways, if you are willing to, write to me soon or drop by my new home so we can talk like REAL friends. The address is on the crate so you know where to find me. Remember, you are the new Zero now so you not only have to protect, Empress Nunnally vi Britannia, you also have to protect everyone so wear that Zero mantle proud and give it your all in doing the job that Lelouch vi Britannia had assigned you. Sincerely, Anya Alstreim. P.S. your pet cat, Arthur, is in good hands and he says "Hi" to you."

Yes, Lelouch. That's right. Arthur is now under my ownership and I am doing my best in taking care of the cute little kitty cat. You can count on me in ensuring that Arthur is doing its best to appreciate the future that both you and Suzaku had brought to reality. I promise both you and Suzaku-kun that.

Lelouch, even though we had been on opposing sides throughout this entire journey of yours, I owe you a debt of gratitude for freeing me from that wretched woman's control over my mind! I may be a young girl but I understand now at what it's like to be manipulated by others thanks to my experience throughout your journey! For that, despite us having any close relationship between each other when you were alive, I thank you for this freedom that you had given me! I promise you that your beloved sister, Nunnally vi Britannia, will give it her all to create a more peaceful and harmonious Holy Britannian Empire so that no child will have to suffer such heinous atrocities as I did by your poor excuse of a mother! However, until the day when I had to be forced to take on the title of a knight once again but this time, by my own free will, I wish Suzaku Kururugi all the best in his eternal job of protecting Nunnally vi Britannia and the entire world's future as the new Zero!

Lelouch vi Britannia, hear me now! I was a proud and noble citizen of the Holy Britannian Empire! I am just a young girl who is doing what I think is right for the Holy Britannian Empire! I! Am! Anya! Alstreim!

Lelouch vi Britannia! Now that my mind is free of your heartless and cruel parents' powers of Geass, I can now honestly say that I will remember what your sacrifice to the world means! I will live in this new world that you created without any regrets as I have now gained my freedom! On my dignity and free will as a citizen of the Holy Britannian Empire, I will live this life in the tomorrow that you had given to everyone including me to the fullest! For that, I will never ever forget you for as long as I live, Lelouch vi Britannia!


	13. Shinichiro Tamaki

Lelouch, I know that out of the many members that consisted the Order of the Black Knights, I've had always been called the dimmest bulb in the block. The butt monkey of the group. The naive and immature child of the team. But, I tried my best and gave it my all to your stated cause because just like the rest of the Black Knights, I believed that you had the power and strength to free Japan from Britannia and restore it to its full glory. However, I never expected to see just how much of an idiot I am for not being strong enough for maintaining my hold over my loyalty and faith to you, Lelouch!

It had happened so suddenly. I had watched your entire journey because I was excited and curious to know about your full story and what your true character is like that made you become both Zero and the demon emperor.

From the start to the finish, from when you were exiled to Japan after standing up to your old man, Emperor Charles zi Britannia due to the fate that befell both your mummy, Marianne vi Britannia and your sister, Nunnally vi Britannia, to the completion of the Zero Requiem where your loyal Knight of Zero, Suzaku Kururugi, came in as the new Zero in disguise on that fateful day and had assassinated you as planned by both you and Suzaku. As promised, the ENTIRE truth is watched by me with all of the important details being retained in these chronicles.

The following days since I had finished watching the entire series, it wasn't so easy for me. Honestly, I was greatly shocked by the state of the journey that you had made for yourself. Each and every part of your story had took me by surprise as the truth of your life kept smashing into my face without mercy as what's basically your biography is being revealed in full and my gods, what a story that your journey was, Lelouch.

I was struck with grief and guilt as a result because I had seen the unfairness and tragedy that you had to suffer through. Geez, man! The empire which was supposed to be your home had just thrown both you and your little sis away like both of you are nothing and left the responsibility of taking care of you both to Japan's leaders at the time. As if that wasn't bad enough, your own empire had invaded and conquered Japan without even caring whether or not both you and your little sis get caught in the crossfire. No wonder you really hated the Holy Britannian Empire because it is a selfish empire that truly never cared for anyone, not even to its own people!

Also, I now have to witness the undeniable fact that Schneizel el Britannia had lied to us all! Your Geass command to Princess Euphiemia li Britannia was nothing but a mere accident caused by your Geass going out of control! The order was just a playful dark joke that you made with your half-sister?! How can this be?! That has got to be some sick and insensitive joke but no matter how many times I tried to deny it, the fact that is a part of the truth had shattered me!

Shockingly, it turns out that not only you had a Geass but the emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, Emperor Charles zi Britannia, also had a Geass. He had used it to alter your memories so that you won't interfere with his plans. He not only used it on you but also on your sister, Nunnally and all of the students of Ashford Academy including your friends at the school's student council who are the youngsters that I had watched over during the Black Rebellion when we had taken Ashford Academy as a temporary headquarters during that event. I always knew that the emperor was a bastard but I am shocked to see the extent of how inhumane he was! Plus, the worst part of it was the part where he explained the Ragnarok Connection plan to you, Lelouch. I couldn't really understand any of what he said but the only thing I could sense from his words is that he was an insane old man! I mean, think about it?!

Slaying the Gods of the World of C? Uniting all of mankind, both living and dead, into the collective subconscious of mankind? Creating a utopia that is free of lies and deceit? The more I hear your old man's motives behind the Ragnarok Connection, the more I got scared of how insane he really was.

However, the heartbreaking moment was when I had saw the truth regarding your mum and how she had turned out to be just as twisted and heartless as your dad. She also had a Geass which allows her to transfer her spirit and Geass into another person. I recognized that person who was possessed by your mum, that's Britannia's Knight of Six, Anya Alstreim. So, she was just a little girl who was used as a vessel by your own mum without herself even realizing it. That witch! An innocent child of all people had her own mind violated by your own mum without a second thought! You know, I kind of feel sorry for you. Your own mum and dad had turned out to be insane and heartless monsters that cared for no one except for themselves, not even their own kids!

Those two people don't deserve to be called either leaders or soldiers. They don't even have the right to call themselves your parents! They are the REAL monsters and demons compared to you, Lelouch! For the next few days, I had to close my bistro until further notice so that I could wallow in my grief and guilt of this newly discovered truth for a period of time! You were the Black Knights' leader and I called you my best friend! But, in spite of that, we were so cowardly enough to betray you and I even threatened to force Kallen-chan to abandon you or else I will kill her! What have I done? What have I done?!

I saw the kiss that both you and Kallen-chan had performed, Lelouch when she was escorting you to the UFN meeting at Ashford Academy where Suzaku had kidnapped the leaders of the UFN. She loved you out of her own free will and we, the Black Knights, including me had broken Kallen's heart! I feel so ashamed of myself because I had indirectly caused a young man to basically perform assisted suicide with his own REAL best friend. We, the Black Knights, are also bad guys. I am also a bad guy! So, one day, I had gone to Kallen-chan's house so that I could talk to her over this matter. When she had saw me, she was surprised to see me and I begged her to let me in so we can talk.

When she did let me into her house, I had immediately bowed down my head and begged for her forgiveness as hard as I can when I had stated that I had truly regretted what I did and I was such a weak coward for forcing you to abandon him. At first, she was surprised at how I found out about the truth that Lelouch didn't Geassed her into loving him and then, I revealed to her that I had watched Lelouch's journey via two received DVDs that I had received which she had immediately understood as she also has copies of the two DVDs where she had watched Lelouch's journey as well.

I told her that what I and our fellow Black Knights was the worst thing that we did to you but she doesn't have to forgive me and just know that I am truly sorry for breaking her heart as I now know that she had truly loved you. At first, Kallen kept quiet as I had finished my apology and promptly leave her house but then she grabbed my arm and told me to wait for her to say something before I go. Kallen told me that although what me and our fellow Black Knights did had hurt her to a great degree, she said that she at least understood why we had chose to betray her as Lelouch had done many questionable things during his time as Zero as well as keeping many things a secret when it benefitted him.

So, despite everything I did to her and Lelouch, I was still her friend and I didn't know better which was what Lelouch had wanted for his plan to bring true world peace to accomplish so she is willing to give forgive me and she said that I should give a chance in living in this future that Lelouch had given his life for in order to create it. With that in mind, I thanked Kallen-chan for the advice before I peacefully left her house.

Not only that, sometime after, I had to make a stop to where that young and innocent girl, Shirley Fenette, was buried. Poor girl. Her own dad was one of the many that was killed by that landslide at our battle at Narita and as a result, she found out your identity and wanted to kill you to avenge her dad but she couldn't do it and you had to use your Geass to erase all of her memories regarding yourself and your identity as Zero. When Mr Gottwald had used his Geass Canceller as an experiment in public, that girl was within range as both Emperor Charles' Geass and your Geass had been removed from her mind which led her to regain everything that was altered by both Geass powers and her undeserving death by that bastard rogue member, Rolo, who used his Geass to kill her.

Since I was one of the many Black Knights that had participated in that battle, I had to admit that was partly my fault along with the rest of the Black Knights. Ms Fenette, she did not deserve to go out that way. I know that my apology to such a sweet girl as her will not be enough but I sincerely regretted in taking part in something that caused the girl such sadness and agony. Thus, I hope she accepts the flowers and drinks that I am offering to her as my apologies to her. May this girl, Ms Fenette, finally find peace in the World of C.

Lelouch, I just wished that you could have revealed your true character sooner so that we wouldn't be so fearful of you to the point where we have to betray you! Perhaps you deserve someone else who is more worthy to be your best friend as proven that you had chosen Suzaku Kururugi as both your Knight of Zero and to be the new Zero in accordance to the Zero Requiem who had been with you at the very beginning of your journey despite both of you not seeing eye to eye at times!

Zero, my betrayal against you will be one regret that I will never forget probably forever but I swear that in order to make up for my shameful mistakes, I will give it my all in living my life in this future that you had created for everyone to the fullest! No matter what actions that you had done, at least, I now know that all of your acts are for the sake of creating a kind and gentle world that you want to give to your sister, Nunnally-chan. So, I will do my best then! I will give it my all in living in this future that you had gave everything for in order to let it become a reality!

Lelouch vi Britannia, hear me now! I am a proud and noble citizen of the United States of Japan! I was the leader of the Black Knights' second special squadron! I am the Black Knights' internal cleaning supporter! I! Am! Shinichiro! Tamaki!

Lelouch vi Britannia! The world that you have made for all of us is truly the best gift that literally anyone could ever ask for despite most of us not seeing it! Now that I know the truth of your ENTIRE journey, I want to offer both my sincere apologies for ever having any doubt against you in the past as well as my heartfelt thanks for giving everyone a future even if we do not realize it! I will look towards this tomorrow that you had given me and do my best to make living in this new life for myself be worth it! For that, I will always remember you as my hero, as the REAL Zero, Lelouch vi Britannia!


	14. Kaname Ohgi

Lelouch, words cannot express the shame that I now feel for causing the Black Knights turn against you. The world just had to prove that good people like me were in the wrong whereas people like you are actually in the right. Why?! Why is it that no matter how well intentioned my actions are, I would always find ways to screw things up?! If someone as cowardly and paranoid as me is seen as a leader then what does my behavior say for the Japanese?!

It had happened so suddenly. I had watched your entire journey because I wanted to know what your true character is and see what the reasons on why the man that I and my fellow Black Knights had followed as well as the demon emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire had done what he did.

From the start to the finish, from when you were exiled to Japan after standing up to your father, Emperor Charles zi Britannia due to the fate that befell both your mother, Marianne vi Britannia and your sister, Nunnally vi Britannia, to the completion of the Zero Requiem where your loyal Knight of Zero, Suzaku Kururugi, came in as the new Zero in disguise on that fateful day and had assassinated you as planned by both you and Suzaku. As promised, the ENTIRE truth is watched by me with all of the important details being retained in these chronicles.

The following days since I had finished watching the entire series, it wasn't so easy for me. Honestly, I had felt a huge variety of emotions when I had watched your journey that you had made for yourself. Each and every part of your story was like a slap to my face as I couldn't help but slowly and surely sympathize with your reasons behind your actions as well as understanding the circumstances of your journey which shaped the decisions that motivated you to perform your actions as both Zero and the demon emperor.

I felt disgusted by the empire's actions towards you. Instead of helping both you and your sister, Nunnally vi Britannia, cope with your losses, they abandoned you and your sister by exiling you to Japan without a second thought and the worst part was that shortly after banishing both of you to Japan, they had invaded and conquered Japan without caring about the possibility of both of you getting killed in the crossfire. Plus, your own father, Emperor Charles zi Britannia, had insulted both you and your sister when you wanted to avenge both her and your mother. I was right about your rage towards the Holy Britannian Empire as now I understood your reasons on wanting to destroy them as well as now having a better idea of your sorrow due to the unfairness that befell you, your sister and your best friend, Suzaku Kururugi.

Also, I now have to witness the undeniable fact that I had caused the Black Knights to betray you, Lelouch! Why?! This can't be real! Isn't it?! Your Geass command to Princess Euphiemia li Britannia was nothing but a mere accident caused by your Geass going out of control! The order was just a playful dark joke that you made with your half-sister?! How can this be?! I was wrong?! How could I be wrong?! How?! Why?! Why did I make such a shameful mistake?! Why was I such a weak-willed coward?!

Shockingly, it turns out that not only you had a Geass but the emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, Emperor Charles zi Britannia, also had a Geass. He had used it to alter your memories so that you won't interfere with his plans. He not only used it on you but also on your sister, Nunnally and all of the students of Ashford Academy including your friends at the school's student council which I had recognized as those three youths that I had asked Tamaki to watch over during the Black Rebellion. Is there no end to the emperor's depravity?! No end to his own selfishness in manipulating others to go his way, even to his own children?!

Plus, the worst part of it was the part where he explained the Ragnarok Connection plan to you, Lelouch. I couldn't really understand any of what he said but the only thing I could pick up from his words is that he was an insane old man!

Slaying the Gods of the World of C? Uniting all of mankind, both living and dead, into the collective subconscious of mankind? Creating a utopia that is free of lies and deceit? I couldn't understand any of what the monster who is your father is saying as I am just an ordinary citizen who is trying his best to free his home country from Britannia so hearing your father's Ragnarok Connection and his intentions behind actually scared me.

However, what truly shocked and saddened me the most was when I had saw the truth regarding your mother and how she is as much of a monster as your father. She also had a Geass which allows her to transfer her spirit and Geass into another person. She transferred her own spirit into a little kid of all people! That heartless witch! Does that poor excuse of a mother know the consequences that will befall on someone as her as a result of her actions? You know, now I kind of feel sorry for you, Lelouch. Your own mum and dad had just exposed the true nature of the Holy Britannian Empire's leaders in how uncaring and selfish they are, even to their own families!

I always called you a demon several times ever since, your half-brother, Schneizel el Britannia, had told us of your true identity and your Geass but now I see that compared to you, both of your parents are the TRUE demons. For the next few days, due to my grief and guilt, I couldn't properly do my job as the prime minister of the United States of Japan because I was too overwhelmed by the disgrace and shame that is now within me! Zero! You had given us so many miracles during our mission to free Japan from Britannia's hold but out of fear and paranoia, I had ungratefully turned my back against you and caused everyone in the Black Knights to do the same! Once again, like always, I had failed as a leader! What have I done?!

I saw the kiss that both you and Kallen-chan had performed, Lelouch when she was escorting you to the UFN meeting at Ashford Academy where Suzaku had kidnapped the leaders of the UFN. She loved you out of her own free will and we, the Black Knights, including me had broken Kallen's heart! Seeing that scene just made me feel even more ashamed of myself as I had broken the heart of my best friend's sister! I had disappointed and betrayed Naoto! Why?! Forgive me, Naoto! Forgive me for causing your sister such pain!

So, one day, I had gone to Kallen's house so that I could talk to her over this matter. When she had saw me, it was a tense moment as she greeted me in silence due to probably still having unpleasant feelings towards my manipulation for her to betray you but I had begged her to let me in so we can talk over this matter.

When she did begrudgingly let me into her house, I had immediately bowed down my head and begged for her forgiveness as hard as I can when I had stated that I had truly regretted what I did and I was such a weak coward for forcing you to abandon him. At first, she was surprised at how I found out about the truth that Lelouch didn't Geassed her into loving him and then, I revealed to her that I had watched Lelouch's journey via two received DVDs that I had received which she had immediately understood as she also has copies of the two DVDs where she had watched Lelouch's journey as well. I told her that what I and the Black Knights did was dishonorable and shameful as we had basically forced you to abandon him.

Plus, I told her that by leading the Black Knights to do such a disgraceful act, I had disappointed her elder brother, my best friend. I told her that I understand that if she doesn't want to forgive me as I had let both her and my best friend down for turning out to be a disappointment but I just want to let her know that I'm really sorry for forcing her to go through such a heartbreaking experience. Also, I told her that the reason why I forced the Black Knights to perform our disgraceful betrayal is because I had chose to believe the words of the woman that I had fallen in love with rather than the idol who was admired by the sister of my best friend. I had failed her as I had chosen not to listen to her.

At first, Kallen kept quiet as I had finished my apology and promptly leave her house but then she blocked my way out and told me to wait for her to say something before I go. Kallen told me that while it is true that what I did had hurt her greatly; she could at least understand that he and the Black Knights were afraid due to not being revealed the truth sooner as well as Lelouch's habit of keeping secrets when it benefitted him throughout his entire journey. So, despite everything I did to her and Lelouch, she forgave me as it was thanks to the Zero Requiem planned by Lelouch and Suzaku, an independent and peaceful Japan had now been formed.

Plus, she had straight up told me that if I was even thinking of resigning my position as prime minister due to my shame and dishonor, then the Zero Requiem would be for nothing as without anyone leading the citizens of our country, the country would have no one to guide its people and that would result in so much chaos that it would be under threat of the United Federation of Nations for being in disarray. So, she said if I want to redeem myself for my mistakes, then I must step up in the position that I had been given and be the leader that our country's people really needs. Make her elder brother proud of having someone like me as a friend.

Plus, she even told me that although she doesn't quite see eye to eye with my wife, Villetta Nu, she couldn't deny that she is not harming me in any way and she accepted the fact that Villetta made me happy so she might consider giving a chance in getting along with her should the opportunity presents itself. Hesitant at Kallen's words at first, I had managed to get my act together and thanked Kallen for those wise and kind words before she told me that if I have any more problems and want to talk to her, then I am always welcome in her house as I had left the premises.

Not only that, sometime after, I had sent a hefty amount of monetary compensation to the mother and the close friends of that girl that you were attracted to, Ms Shirley Fenette. Poor girl. Her own father was one of the many that was killed by that landslide at our battle at Narita and as a result, she found out your identity and wanted to kill you to avenge her beloved father but she couldn't do it and you had to use your Geass to erase all of her memories regarding yourself and your identity as Zero. When Mr Gottwald had used his Geass Canceller as an experiment in public, that girl was within range as both Emperor Charles' Geass and your Geass had been removed from her mind which led her to regain everything that was altered by both Geass powers and her undeserving death by that bastard rogue member, Rolo, who used his Geass to kill her.

Since I was one of the many Black Knights that had participated in that battle, I had to admit that was partly my fault along with the rest of the Black Knights. Ms Fenette, she did not deserve to go out that way. I know that my effort to show my regret in causing such unnecessary sadness to such an innocent girl might seem half-hearted but considering my now limited time due to my responsibilities as Japan's prime minister, sending that amount of money to her beloved relatives and friends was the only way I could show that I am truly sorry for what me and my fellow Black Knights had done to her. May all who knew and loved this girl, Shirley Fenette, know that I am very sorry for causing her such pain and misery when me and my fellow Black Knights were not aware of it.

Speaking of which, I almost forgot. My wife, Villetta Nu, has now successfully given birth to our child. Both of us are finally on our way on starting a family with our baby. After I had finished watched your journey, I started to think about both your poor excuses of a mother and a father along with how they had basically failed in their role as parents by putting more priority to their Ragnarok Connection and abandoning both you and your sister which had shaped how you turned out, Lelouch.

My wife, Viletta Nu, had also watched your journey via her own received copies of the two DVDs and she was absolutely devastated as a result. She was horrified at how cruel and inhumane Emperor Charles zi Britannia was to his own children as well as his Ragnarok Connection which she had denounced as mere ramblings of a madman. Villetta actually felt disgusted at herself in being so blind to the emperor's madness and felt that compared to you, Emperor Charles is truly a heartless beast. Not only that, she was also horrified in seeing the true colors of your mother who is also the woman that her old friend, Jeremiah Gottwald in the Britannian Purist Faction, had admired the most, Marianne vi Britannia, as she had turned out to be just as insane and heartless as her husband and had also abandoned her own children for the sake of prioritizing the Ragnarok Connection.

She was suffering so much grief and wondering how could she have been so stupid and ignorant in following a REAL monster and said that she should have been inflicted a much harsher fate as she had played a part in sending a TRUE savior like you to death. So, I had to comfort my wife and notify her of my act of forcing the Black Knight's betrayal so we are on the same boat. Plus, no matter what her actions are in the past, what's done is done. We should redeem ourselves by living our new lives to the fullest in this future that Lelouch had given us despite our past grievances with him. Thus, with my comfort to her in mind, I have made my decision.

Not only will I do my best in becoming a great leader who will guide Japan into a country that appreciates peace and harmony with the entire world but I will be a great father to my child so that he will grow up to be a good man who will live a happy life with others. It will take a lot of hard work but I will give it my all to ensure that he will NOT end up like you, a sad young man who is abandoned by the people who are supposed to love and care for you.

Lelouch, I just wished that you could have been more honest with who you are sooner so that we wouldn't consider betraying you until it was too late to turn back! I am sincerely touched that despite us betraying you due to our cowardice and paranoia, you would STILL give everyone including me a future to look forward to! Know that my act of misplaced treachery will be one event that I will always regret doing but I swear that in order to relieve this shame that I now feel, I will give it my all to leading the people of this country into a more worthwhile tomorrow! Your actions had given everyone a future without any bloodshed or war despite many people not seeing your intentions behind your actions. So, I make this promise to you! I will guide my beloved country which is my home to harmonious and peaceful era where its citizens and their families will always have a future that is worth living in!

Lelouch vi Britannia, hear me now! I am a proud and noble citizen of the United States of Japan! I was the deputy commander of the Black Knights! I am the General Secretary of the Black Knights! I am the United States of Japan's prime minister! I! Am! Kaname! Ohgi!

Lelouch vi Britannia! My gratitude towards your acts that led to a better world cannot be expressed by mere simple words! I will ensure that your sacrifice that gave everyone on this world a future will not go in vain! I will move on with my wife and family to the tomorrow that you had given us so that no child will ever have to suffer the injustices and tragedies that you had experienced! For that, I thank you with the bottom of my heart, Lelouch vi Britannia! Thank you, Zero!


	15. Villetta Nu

For a long time, I had always believed Emperor Charles' words that the world is one where the strong always devour the weak. That's the reason on why I want to achieve the rank of a noble of the Holy Britannian Empire. Because if had managed to become a noble then I would be one of the strong rather than one of the weak and I will live on this world without fear of being killed by those who are strong. Who knew that it took me this long to realize that the rank of being a Britannian noble is a meaningless pipe dream?

It had happened so suddenly. I had watched your entire journey because I was curious to know your mindset on why you had done your acts as both Zero and the demon emperor as well as answering my questions on why a member of the Britannian Imperial Family such as yourself would want to destroy Britannia despite your later actions showing your intentions to rule the Holy Britannian Empire as its new emperor.

From the start to the finish, from when you were exiled to Japan after standing up to your father, Emperor Charles zi Britannia due to the fate that befell both your mother, Marianne vi Britannia and your sister, Nunnally vi Britannia, to the completion of the Zero Requiem where your loyal Knight of Zero, Suzaku Kururugi, came in as the new Zero in disguise on that fateful day and had assassinated you as planned by both you and Suzaku. As promised, the ENTIRE truth is watched by me with all of the important details being retained in these chronicles.

The following days since I had finished watching the entire series, it wasn't so easy for me. Your entire story had shattered all of my feelings of loyalty and respect that I once had for the Holy Britannian Empire and Emperor Charles zi Britannia. It made me question myself on much of a fool I had been in my quest to achieve my desired rank of being a Britannian noble.

I was stunned by your father's actions towards you. Instead of helping both you and your sister, Nunnally vi Britannia, cope with aftermath of the assassination that killed your mother, Marianne vi Britannia, he had abandoned both of you by exiling the two of you to Japan without a second thought and the worst part was that shortly after banishing both of you to Japan, they had invaded and conquered Japan without being told of their status as political hostages that are exiled there along with the entire empire being lied by your father that both you had been killed during the invasion.

Plus, your own father, Emperor Charles zi Britannia, had insulted both you and your sister when you wanted to avenge both her and your mother. I was greatly shocked in just witnessing the extent of Emperor Charles' heartlessness and cruelty to you and your sister, Lelouch. Also, I now have to witness the undeniable fact that it was thanks to my misplaced doubt towards you that I had cost you the Black Knights' loyalty towards you! The fact that I was a misguided woman who had followed the wrong people just to survive in the cruel and unfeeling world was being smacked into my face without mercy!

Shockingly, it turns out that not only you had a Geass but the emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, Emperor Charles zi Britannia, also had a Geass. He had used it to alter your memories so that you won't interfere with his plans. He not only used it on you but also on your sister, Nunnally vi Britannia, and the entire student body of Ashford Academy including your friends at the school's student council. Is there no end to the emperor's depravity?! No end to his own selfishness in manipulating others to go his way, even to his own children?!

Plus, the worst part of it was the part where he explained the Ragnarok Connection plan to you, Lelouch. While it is true that when I had watched that part I was already aware of the powers of Geass to an extent, I was still greatly shocked by Emperor Charles' insanity and how he plans to "fix" the world that into his mad and twisted vision!

Slaying the Gods of the World of C? Uniting all of mankind, both living and dead, into the collective subconscious of mankind? Creating a utopia that is free of lies and deceit? For the first time ever, I felt truly scared in seeing how crazed your father truly was. Is this lunatic really the man who is the glorious emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire?! Is this madman really the leader that all of us Britannians had sworn loyalty to?! It can't be?!

However, what truly shocked and saddened me the most was when I had saw the truth regarding your mother along with witnessing her ugly nature as a cruel and selfish woman who is as equally horrible as your father. She also had a Geass which allows her to transfer her spirit and Geass into another person. She transferred her own spirit into a child of all people! I recognized the girl that was possessed by Marianne vi Britannia! That was the current Knight of Six, Anya Alstreim! So she had been an unwilling and unknowing vessel to your mother and I had also saw her pain and agony that came as a result of Marianne's desperate and selfish act of saving herself. How could she?! Violating the mind of an innocent, little girl without considering the consequences that will befall her as a result?! That's just sickening!

Back in the days when I was a member of the Holy Britannian Empire's Purist Faction and being a comrade of Jeremiah Gottwald when he was the leader of the faction, he would always voice out his admiration and loyalty to the beautiful and powerful Marianne vi Britannia or as some would call her, Marianne the Flash. Not just him, but she was admired and respected by all due to her talents that made her famous as well as her unique but pleasant demeanor to everyone.

Thus, imagine my reaction when I had now seen Marianne's true colors as a heartless and cruel woman who is just as inhumane as her husband, Emperor Charles. Is this madwoman really the former Knight of Six that everyone loved and looked up to?! Is this scheming and selfish witch really the soldier and woman that my old friend, Jeremiah Gottwald, had held in high esteem and gave his sincere loyalty to?! Such bullcrap! But despite my attempts in denying the facts before me, I am helpless in preventing myself from accepting that I am seeing the undeniable truth!

For the past few days since I had watched your journey, I had felt so sick due to thinking about your journey as well as feeling so sorry for you in witnessing such unfairness and sadness throughout your journey. Seeing how cruel and inhumane Emperor Charles zi Britannia was to his own children as well as his Ragnarok Connection which I had denounced as mere ramblings of a madman was too much for me and I had felt disgusted at myself in being an ignorant and simple minded fool in not catching on the emperor's madness and insanity. The revelation was so nauseating that many times in the past since then; I came close to vomiting due to how disgusting I feel as a result of remembering that revelation.

Sometimes, I had wished that I would be inflicted a much harsher fate since I had sent a necessary saint in disguise to his undeserving death and had blindly followed a REAL monster instead due to me causing my husband, Kaname Ohgi, in betraying you and caused the Black Knights to turn their backs against you out of fear and paranoia caused by me.

Fortunately, my own beloved husband, Kaname Ohgi, was there to comfort me in my many days of wallowing in grief and guilt. It turns out that he had also watched your journey via his own received copies of the two DVDs and I had told him that Lelouch's undeserving assassination was partly my fault as I was the one who fed him and the Black Knights lies out of my misplaces mistrust and doubt to you, Lelouch but he told me that he had forced the Black Knight's betrayal so both of us are on the same boat. Plus, no matter what my actions are in the past, what's done is done. We should redeem ourselves by living our new lives to the fullest in this future that Lelouch had given us despite our past grievances with him.

Speaking of the future, I had also began to think about me and Ohgi's beautiful baby which I had given birth to some time ago as well as our happiness in finally starting a family but then at the same time, I also began to think about how Charles zi Britannia and Marianne vi Britannia had failed in their role as parents along with how they had chosen to view the Ragnarok Connection as more important than loving and caring for both you and Nunnally vi Britannia, Lelouch.

Thus, with those thoughts in mind, I have made my decision. I will give it my all in loving my adorable child and make sure he grows up to be happy in the new world that you had created for both me and my husband. I will ensure that he will never suffer the same sadness as both you and Nunnally did thanks to your poor excuses of a father and a mother.

We may not have been TRUE comrades with each other since you had blackmailed me into keeping your state of you having your memories and Geass returned from Emperor Charles after they were altered and sealed by him when you were captured by Suzaku and failing the Black Rebellion along with forcing me to join the Black Knights out of threatening to reveal my relationship with Kaname Ohgi when I was an amnesiac but still, I make this promise to you in raising my child right and won't repeat the grave mistakes done by Charles and Marianne against you and Nunnally vi Britannia.

Speaking of which, I had already sent a basket of gifts to that girl that you were attracted to, Ms Shirley Fenette. Poor girl. You know looking back on me taking advantage of her many times in the past, I now wish that I could speak to her so I could apologize in person on how I had used her to get to you, Lelouch. It really was a heartbreaking sight to witness that innocent and young girl to suffer the agony and pain of having all of the lies that had been implanted into her brain by both your Geass and the Geass of your father become erased thanks to Sir Gottwald's testing of his Geass Canceller. Her undeserving demise at the hands of Rolo was a saddening sight to see which was made even more heartbreaking when she confessed her love to you and her forgiveness to you despite having her memories altered by you and now knowing that you had indirectly killed her father in the Black Knights' Battle at Narita. An innocent and cheerful child such as her does not deserve to go out that way.

I know that my remorse and apologies in using such a sweet girl to my benefit will not be enough to relive me of this guilt but I sincerely regretted in taking advantage of her in my foolish attempts in previously bringing you down. Thus, I hope she accepts the offerings and gifts that I had laid on her grave to show just how sorry I am in manipulating her. May this girl, Ms Fenette, finally find peace in the World of C.

Lelouch, now I sometimes wonder that if your parents ever gave a damn about you and your sister right at the very start then would you be on the Holy Britannian Empire's side rather than on Japan's side? Despite me and Kaname's betrayal against you, you would give everyone a future that they would look forward to including me! Lelouch, despite me having a history of animosity against you for being Zero and the demon emperor throughout your journey, I have to admit that I now owe you a debt of gratitude in giving me and my beloved husband a tomorrow even when both you and me are mostly enemies against each other. As a proud and noble baroness of the Holy Britannian Empire, I intend on paying my debt to you in full by respecting your wishes in myself living my life to the fullest in this new world that you had created for everyone.

Lelouch vi Britannia, hear me now! I was a proud and noble soldier of the Holy Britannian Empire's military! I am a baroness of the Holy Britannian Empire! I am a lieutenant colonel of the Black Knights! I am the wife of the United States of Japan's prime minister! I! Am! Villetta! Nu!

Lelouch vi Britannia! In spite of our relationship as enemies against each other, you had given me a happier and more worthwhile life in this new world that you had created! I will give my all in helping my husband in giving everyone the tomorrow that they all deserve! I will love my child with all of my heart so that he will not grow up to be a tragic and broken individual like you along with giving me the opportunities to learn that there are much more valuable and precious things in life than power and nobility! For that, I intend to show you the complete extent of my gratitude towards your success of helping me finally achieving true happiness, Lelouch vi Britannia!


	16. Milly Ashford

You know for the longest time, I had been told by my parents that nobility is everything in this world as if we do not have the status of nobility; we won't have a chance to survive in this world. Honestly, I do not care for that crap as I am more concerned with wanting to be free and doing my own thing at the side of the people who I love and consider my friends.

I thought that I knew you as just an exiled prince of Britannia who came to my family looking for solace for both yourself and your sister, Nunnally, due to my family's relationship with your late mother, Marianne vi Britannia. But now, I know that you, Lulu-kun, had truly suffered so much tragedy and hardship with so little rewards in return.

It had happened so suddenly. I had watched your entire journey because I wanted to know about your entire story and curious to know about what made your decision in becoming the demon emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire.

From the start to the finish, from when you were exiled to Japan after standing up to your father, Emperor Charles zi Britannia due to the fate that befell both your mother, Empress Marianne vi Britannia and your sister, Nunnally-chan, to the completion of the Zero Requiem where Suzaku-kun came in as the new Zero in disguise on that fateful day and had assassinated you as planned by both you and Suzaku-kun. As promised, the ENTIRE truth is witnessed by me with all of the important details being retained in these chronicles.

The following days since I had finished watching the entire series, it wasn't so easy for me. Honestly, you could say that I had lost control of myself due to my seething rage out of seeing the appalling and heinous nature of the empire that my family had been so loyal to. Each and every part of your story made me feel so disgusted and angry to the Holy Britannian Empire as any degree of faith and respect I had to it had shattered once I had seen how heartless and uncaring Emperor Charles zi Britannia was, even to his own children such as you and your sister, Lelouch.

I was struck with grief and sorrow as a result because I had seen the unfairness and tragedy that you had to suffer through. The empire which was supposed to be your home had just thrown both you and Nunnally-chan away like both of you are nothing and left the responsibility of taking care of you both to Japan's leaders at the time. As if that wasn't bad enough, your own empire had invaded and conquered Japan without even caring whether or not both you and your little sis get caught in the crossfire. You know, Lulu, now I kind of understand why you had hated the Holy Britannian Empire with a passion as what you had to experience that was caused by them is understandable.

Plus, I had to witness so much tragedy and sadness that you had to go through during your journey such as you feeling remorse due to finding out that the Black Knights had indirectly caused the death of Shirley's dad by causing the landslide along with her seeking comfort from you. You using your Geass to erase her memories of your alter ego and your own existence in order relieve her of the pain and guilt of wanting to kill you out of her need to avenge her beloved dad but she still loved you regardless. You being at Shirley's side in her dying moments when she was killed by that bastard, Rolo, and she confessing her love to you as well as her forgiveness for you despite you indirectly causing her dad's death with the help of your Black Knights. Oh, Shirley, Lulu, why? Why did both of you had to suffer such sadness? Why did both of you had to experience such loss?

To make this matter worse, it turns out that not only you had a Geass but the emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, Emperor Charles zi Britannia, also had a Geass. He had used it to alter your memories so that you won't interfere with his plans. He not only used it on you but also on your sister, Nunnally-chan, so that she will assume that she went blind due to psychological trauma out of witnessing your mother's assassination and the entire student body of Ashford Academy including me and all of your friends so that we will forget Nunnally's existence and assume that spy that had been lying to us, Rolo Lamperouge, is your younger sibling instead of her. How could he?! Using his Geass to violate our minds and tricking us into forgetting Nunnally-chan and befriend this false impostor that had taken her place?!

Plus, the worst part of it was the part where he explained the Ragnarok Connection plan to you, Lelouch. I couldn't understand any of it as his plan was too complex for me to understand fully but the only thing that I could tell was that Emperor Charles had fully shown his insanity and madness in full when he fully revealed his plan to you.

Slaying the Gods of the World of C? Uniting all of mankind, both living and dead, into the collective subconscious of mankind? Creating a utopia that is free of lies and deceit? For the first time ever, I bared witness to the true nature of Emperor Charles zi Britannia himself. He is an inhumane and cruel madman who never cared for you and Nunnally-chan for the sake of his delusions of creating a world that will doom us all!

Plus, that's not even the worst part! The worst part was when I had seen the truth regarding your mum, Marianne vi Britannia, along with witnessing her true nature as a heartless and inhumane woman who is as equally insane as your dad. She also had a Geass which allows her to transfer her spirit and Geass into another person. She transferred her own spirit into a child of all people! Said unfortunate victim of her possession is Anya-chan herself. So, she had been manipulated by Marianne all this time and I could see the pain and agony caused by her distrust towards her own memories thanks to heinous acts of both your mum possessing her and your dad altering her memories using his Geass to ensure the smooth flow of their insane plan! How could she?!

Violating the mind of an innocent, little girl without caring about whether Anya will be affected as a result?! Disgusting! Is this really the woman that my family had helped in getting her current status as one of Emperor Charles' wives as well as her high rank in knighthood?! Is this the soldier that all of the Holy Britannian Empire had loved and respected?! Such bullcrap! Now I know my own family is a bunch of misguided fools in helping an insane madwoman get the rewards that she had proven to never deserve!

During the many days since your assassination, I had to report on the news regarding the people's joy towards the your death caused by your friend, Suzaku Kururugi, as the new Zero along with their happy responses in saying that now that the demon emperor is dead, the world is a brighter and much happier place now. However, in all honesty, I wanted to beat those ignorant people up and let all of them know of your true character. Tell those fools that about the real personality of the person who is one of my friends but I do not want to make a scene and lose my job at KT-TV so I just kept putting on a fake smile and pretending that their hurtful words do not affect me. Every time I come home with no one else in sight, I would stop wearing my fake smile and become more honest with myself as I would often hide in my room and cry myself to sleep over the unfairness on why did my friend had to die to make this new world happen. But after I had received my copy of the two DVDs regarding your journey and watched all of it, let's just say that I had lost control of myself.

With your myself learning of your entire journey, I had came to Ms Shinozaki about her former secret involvement with the Black Knights as well as she playing a part in your Zero Requiem with a huge flurry of questions that I desperately wanted answers for. Fortunately, she confessed and gave me the answers that I wanted to know without beating around the bush and being straight to the point. After finally receiving confirmation of the truth, that was when I couldn't take it anymore and started to let out my grief by crying loudly in sorrow.

Luckily, Ms Shinozaki was there to comfort me and she told me that she is also grieving for you, Lulu. I asked her various questions while she offered her comfort to me such as if Lulu's parents' gave a damn to both you and Nunnally-chan sooner then would you still be alive or why did both Suzaku-kun and Lulu have to go through such hardships. Ms Shinozaki had tried her best to give out her answers as she had no clear cut answers to my questions but she told me that those what if possibilities are not important right now as right at that moment, the important thing is that Lulu had finally found peace after living in such an unfair and tragic life along with being able to change the world for the better as well as both me and her will get through this together. It took some time but eventually I had to accept that Ms Shinozaki was right and your demise was actually a necessity to make this world a truly better place for everyone. Thinking about your death still hurts but at least, I know that your journey is complete and you can find peace for yourself in the World of C.

Speaking of finding peace, your loyal Knight of Orange, Jeremiah Gottwald, had paid a visit to me sometime after my expression of grief with Ms Shinozaki. When I had saw him, I recognized who he is and instantly gave him a piece of my mind regarding the pain and suffering that he had caused to my friend, Shirley-chan. I had expressed my pure and righteous anger on him for using his Geass Canceller to cause Shirley Fenette, so much doubt, pain and agony due to now having her memories of Lelouch being Zero and Nunnally's existence being restored without her consent.

Do you what he told me in light of this development? He told me that he knew what he did due to watching your journey due to him also receiving copies of the two DVDs that documented your journey and that it was just a mere accident and he offers his condolences for unintentionally causing so much pain to her.

In return, I said that while what he did was something that hurt me and my friends greatly, I am willing to accept his apologies as according to Shirley-chan, nothing is unforgivable before I begged him to use his Geass Canceller to erase Charles' Geass that is affecting me and all of my friends at the student council so that we could finally find peace in knowing that Nunnally vi Britannia is alive and was my beloved friend. Luckily, I had given my consent this time before he used his Geass Canceller to erase your father's Geass on me. At first, I had lost control of myself while letting out strong emotions of sorrow and grief but after a while, I offer him my thanks out of relief in knowing that the emperor's violation of my precious memories is now gone.

Lulu, I wish that I could offer some significant degree of help during your time in being the vice-president of the student council so that you wouldn't have to something as drastic such as carrying out the Zero Requiem with your best friend, Suzaku Kururugi. The entire world may hate you as the tyrannical demon emperor and you had accepted it to give everyone a future but I do not as I had considered you as just an innocent boy who is willing to do anything for the sake of his REAL family. Besides, thanks to your Zero Requiem, I had finally known the feeling. The feeling of tragedy and loss of losing a beloved person in my life and let me tell you, Lulu, it really hurts my heart and I don't like it! So, to relive this pain, I had decided to follow through your wishes! Your wish for everyone to have a peaceful tomorrow without regrets! This is my promise not as an Ashford but as Milly Ashford, the FORMER student council president of Ashford Academy!

Lelouch vi Britannia! Even when the world views you as a heartless monster, I will forever remember you as my beloved friend! I will give my all in maintaining the world that you had died for in order for it to become reality! I will ensure that your sister, Nunnally vi Britannia, will stay on the path of guiding the Holy Britannian Empire into a peaceful and better future! For that, I intend to live my life in this new world to the fullest and without any regrets to achieve my own happiness! For that, I thank you for this tomorrow that you had given to everyone, Lelouch vi Britannia!


	17. Rivalz Cardemonde

Lelouch, I really thought that we were best friends but you chose to hide the story of your life to me. Why?! Why did you not tell me of your secret life as Zero and your status as an exiled prince of the Holy Britannian Empire?! I don't care if your royalty or a rebel, I just want to be your friend and help you in any way I can. How stupid am I for not being aware of your sadness and loneliness sooner, Lelouch?!

It had happened so suddenly. I had watched your entire journey because I had wanted to read your story so that I could see what kind of secrets were you hiding from me, your best friend, and what made you become the demon emperor in the first place.

From the start to the finish, from when you were exiled to Japan after standing up to your dad, Emperor Charles zi Britannia due to the fate that befell both your mum, Empress Marianne vi Britannia and your sister, Nunnally-chan, to the completion of the Zero Requiem where Suzaku-kun came in as the new Zero in disguise on that fateful day and had assassinated you as planned by both you and Suzaku-kun. As promised, the ENTIRE truth is witnessed by me with all of the important details being retained in these chronicles.

The following days since I had finished watching the entire series, it wasn't so easy for me. Honestly, I had never felt this much anger and rage towards a person in my entire life until that very moment when I had watched the numerous injustices and suffering that you and Nunnally Vi Britannia had to go through due to the Britannia's actions!

Each and every part of your story was presented to me without them being sugarcoated as the bitter and hard facts that composed your journey was like a nasty taste in my mouth. I had felt so sick in seeing how cruel and heartless the Holy Britannian Empire could be! It was so hard to swallow all of the truth that I had just watched!

Unbelievable! Instead of helping both you and your sister, Nunnally vi Britannia, cope with your losses, the Holy Britannian Empire had thrown both of you away like thrash! Plus, your own dad, Emperor Charles zi Britannia, had insulted both you and your sister when you wanted to avenge both her and your mum. I kind of felt jealous that you had considered Suzaku Kururugi as your REAL best friend rather than me but I could see why he is your REAL best friend as just like you, he had also had encountered his own fair share of tragedies and losses during your journey as both Zero and the demon emperor. It really is extremely sad to see how both you and Suzaku came out. You couldn't see eye to eye with him due to your differing ideals against each other despite yourself caring about him greatly. You had to give him the Geass command to live which will always compel him to save himself in battle when he intended to die in battle.

Then, I was forced to watch the SAZOJ massacre carried out by Princess Euphemia li Britannia where it was due to your Geass become out of control and combined with a dark and playful joke that such an unfortunate event had happened and it caused you to reluctantly kill her and formed what I think is the destruction of your friendship with Suzaku. I saw your own best friend gave you away to your poor excuse of a dad in exchange for being one of the Knights of the Round who proceeded to use his Geass to alter your memories so that you won't interfere with his plans. You become the demon emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire with Suzaku-kun as your Knight of Zero. Finally, as part of that plan you and Suzaku called the Zero Requiem, where you had pained your image as the demon emperor of the world and let Suzaku who we all thought had been killed during the battle at Mount Fuji assassinate you in the guise of being the new Zero.

I've got to admit Lelouch. Your friendship with your best friend, Suzaku, was one heck of a roller coaster to sit through. A constant switching of best friends to arch enemies to strained allies to begrudging partners to eternal friends; it was too much for my emotions. By the time, I was finished watching your journey on the two DVDs, I was so emotionally exhausted by your journey that I had lost control of myself as I didn't know what to feel or how to get a hold of myself. Why?! Both of you are supposed to be best friends forever so why was fate so cruel in turning both of you against each other?! Why has destiny decided that both of you should despise each other rather than be there for one another?! Why?! Someone give me an answer!

Shockingly, as I had continued watching, it turns out that not only you had a Geass but the emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, Emperor Charles zi Britannia, also had a Geass. He had used it to change your memories so that you won't ruin with his plans. He not only was so selfish and cruel used it on you but also on your sister, Nunnally-chan, so that she will be fooled into thinking that she went blind due to psychological trauma out of witnessing your mum's assassination and the entire student body of Ashford Academy including me and all of your friends so that we will forget Nunnally's existence and assume that spy that had been lying to us, Rolo Lamperouge, is your younger sibling instead of her. How dare he?! Using his Geass to violate our minds and tricking us into forgetting Nunnally-chan and befriend this false imposter that had taken her place?! Why?! Does his own heartlessness and apathy over what kind of possible side effects that will happen to me and all of us know any bounds?!

Well, if I could pick one part of your journey which was the most shocking to me then it would be the part where he explained the Ragnarok Connection plan to you, Lelouch. I couldn't understand any of it as his plan was too complicated for me to understand fully but the only thing that I understood easily from seeing your dad's madness was that Emperor Charles was fully showing just how crazy and insane he was when he fully revealed his plan to you with such terrifying praise to those delusions of his.

Slaying the Gods of the World of C? Uniting all of mankind, both living and dead, into the collective subconscious of mankind? Creating a utopia that is free of lies and deceit? His displayed madness and lunacy had scared me greatly! I began to question on whether this madman really is the leader of the Holy Britannian Empire and the man who is your actual dad, Lelouch!

To make matters worse, I had seen the truth regarding your mum, Marianne vi Britannia, along with witnessing her terrifying personality as a cruel and uncaring woman who is as equally crazy as your dad. She also had a Geass which allows her to transfer her spirit and Geass into another person. She transferred her own spirit into a child of all people! I recognize that kid! That's Anya-chan! So, she had been used by Marianne all this time and her agony in not being able to trust her memories is a really sad and depressing sight for me to see! How could she?! Violating the mind of an innocent, little girl without caring about whether Anya will be affected as a result?! How inhumane! Is this madwoman really Lelouch's and Nunnally's mum which they had loved with all of their hearts?! Is this insane lady really Marianne the Flash, the legendary Knight of the Round who was looked up to and respected by the Holy Britannian Empire?! No way!

As much as I had tried to deny what I had watched, I was powerless to your journey's status as the FULL truth regarding yourself! Now I know and understand your actions as Zero and the demon emperor. It is because you are motivated by your hate against an empire that abandoned both you and your beloved sister as well as your loneliness that was formed by the man and woman were had cast both you and Nunnally-chan aside when they were supposed to love you both! I just wished that I had known of your sadness and tragedies sooner so that I could do my best to help you deal with the injustices in your life before it's too late!

Also, I did not just feel sorry for both you and Nunnally-chan but also to our friend, Shirley-chan! I had saw you feeling remorse due to finding out that the Black Knights had indirectly caused the death of Shirley's dad by causing the landslide along with her seeking comfort from you. You using your Geass to erase her memories of your alter ego and your own existence in order relieve her of the pain and guilt of wanting to kill you out of her need to avenge her beloved dad but she still loved you regardless. You being at Shirley's side in her dying moments when she was killed by that bastard, Rolo, and she confessing her love to you as well as her forgiveness for you despite you indirectly causing her dad's death with the help of your Black Knights.

It's just not fair for both of you! It's not fair at all! Lelouch! Shirley! Why did both of you had to go through such tragedies?! Why did both of you had to face such undeserving sadness?! For the next few days, due to my grief and guilt, I couldn't properly do my job as the president of the Ashford Academy student council because I was too overwhelmed by the guilt and grief that is now within me! Zero! I had called you my best friend but I was ignorant in not realizing your troubles and loneliness in this heartless and unfeeling world! I had failed as a friend! I had failed both you and Nunnally-chan, Lelouch! Please! Forgive me, Lelouch!

That reminds me, your loyal Knight of Orange, Jeremiah Gottwald, had paid a visit to me sometime during my period of wallowing in grief and self-loathing. When I had saw him, I recognized who he is and instantly gave him a piece of my mind regarding the pain and suffering that he had caused to my friend, Shirley-chan. I had expressed all of my rage that I had bottled up for so long on him as it was his fault for using his Geass Canceller to cause Shirley Fenette, so much misery, suffering and sadness due to now having her memories of Lelouch being Zero and Nunnally's existence being restored without her permission.

Do you what he replied when I told him of my thoughts? He told me that he knew what he did due to watching your journey due to him also receiving copies of the two DVDs that documented your journey and that it was just a mere accident and he apologized for unintentionally causing so much agony to her. In return, I said that while what he did was something that I find as heinous and appalling, I am willing to accept his apologies as according to Shirley-chan, nothing is unforgivable before I begged him to use his Geass Canceller to erase Charles' Geass that is affecting me and all of my friends at the student council so that we could finally find peace in knowing that Nunnally vi Britannia is alive and was my beloved friend. Luckily, I had granted him my permission to do it this time before he used his Geass Canceller to remove your dad's Geass out of my head for good. At first, I had lost control of myself while expressing my intense sadness and pain for the revelation that I had to now be aware of but after a while, I thanked Mr Gottwald due to now knowing that the emperor's manipulation of my mind is now no more.

Speaking of which, after my meeting with Jeremiah Gottwald, I had wanted to comfort one friend who is a member of the student council, Kallen-chan. I saw the kiss that both you and Kallen-chan had performed, Lelouch, when she was escorting you to the UFN meeting at Ashford Academy where Suzaku had kidnapped the leaders of the UFN. She loved you out of her own free will and your loyal allies who had followed you and supported your cause, the Black Knights, just turned their backs against you due to your half-brother's Schneizel el Britannia's manipulations in making them scared of your Geass and knowing your true identity! They had broken Kallen's heart and there is no way I can tolerate that! So, one day, I had arranged a private meeting with Kallen so that I could talk to her over this matter during lunch. When she had come to have lunch with me as intended, I waited for her to get comfortable and sit down before I told her that I had invited her to discuss an important matter with her.

It was a tense period of silence, as both of us are just eating our lunches and not talking in a long and awkward period but after a while, I had to get the matter out of the way as I couldn't take it anymore! I told her about how I finally knew everything regarding Lelouch and had let her know about the sadness and loss that she had to endure. At first, she told me that I was just making a joke and I only said it because Lelouch was my best friend with the assumption that I had known everything to make both himself and her feel better but, I revealed to her that I had watched Lelouch's journey via two received DVDs that I had received which she had immediately stopped denouncing my words as mere jokes and understood that I had watched all of it as she also has copies of the two DVDs where she had watched Lelouch's journey as well. I told her that what the Black Knights did was dishonorable and shameful as they had used and betrayed Lelouch out of fear of his Geass which allowed them to be manipulated his half-brother, Schneizel el Britannia.

Plus, I apologized to her that I was so ignorant and I didn't know about your sadness and hers sooner so I could have helped you before it was too late. I told her that I had always claimed that I was your best friend but in the end, I am not as I know nothing of his true story beforehand. Also, I went up to Kallen and hugged her before saying that I also know how much she had grown to love Lelouch as I had seen her kiss with you when I had seen her escorting you to the UFN meeting that was held here several months ago.

Though she was surprised and confused by the gesture that I had given her, she returned the hug and said that its okay along with I do not need to worry about it as I had done all I can during the course of Lelouch's journey. Kallen then asked me this question. She asked me that if I had learnt about Lelouch's status as an exiled Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire sooner and his true identity as Zero, would I still be his best friend? That was a question that took me a while to answer as thanks to knowing some of your actions as Zero, you are a morally questionable guy as some of your methods, though I agree that they were necessary, I still couldn't agree that was the right thing to do and would have told you off that there might be a better way. A

After lunch is almost over, Kallen told me that for what it's worth, she was really grateful for me in trying to be there for Lelouch as much as I can when he wasn't fighting before his untimely assassination and he brought up the fact that he let himself be hated and got himself intentionally killed by the person who was his REAL best friend, the man who understood you and had been a major part of your journey the most, so if I want to do right by you, then I must make an effort to live my life in this tomorrow that you created to the fullest. Hesitant in accepting Kallen's words at first, I told her that I will give it my all and try to move on which made her happy that I at least understood.

Lelouch, now I sometimes wonder that if your mum and dad showed that they cared about you and your sister and loved you at the very beginning of your story then would you have turned out different and maybe, have a better life? I just wished I would have done something sooner so that your journey would be composed of happiness, joy and fun rather than sadness, sorrow and tragedy. Lelouch, I mean it when I said that you are my best friend as I do not care about your status as royalty or as Zero, Lelouch is Lelouch. I would rather remember you not as an exiled prince of the Holy Britannian Empire, not as Zero, the man of miracles, heck, not even as the Holy Britannian Empire's demon emperor! But as one of my beloved friends at Ashford Academy who I cared for and loved very much with all of my heart!

Lelouch vi Britannia! In spite of what you did to the people around you and the world, you had given everyone a brighter and happier future even when most of everyone does not see it that way! I will give my all in living my life to the fullest in the tomorrow that you had sacrificed your life in creating it! I will ensure that Ashford Academy will always be the place that it was meant to be to you! A place where there is always a period of peace for ALL students regardless of how chaotic and sad the world is!

For that, I intend to show you my spirit in playing my part to ensure that the more worthwhile and peaceful future that you had given everyone in exchange for your life including me will always exist no matter how sad and unfair the world becomes to others, Lelouch vi Britannia! That is my promise to you as your best friend!


	18. Nina Einstein

Lelouch. For the longest time, I had hated your alter ego, Zero, with an intense passion due to the news that you had killed the woman that I consider as my beautiful goddess, Princess Euphemia li Britannia. Due to how broken I was since her death, I was constantly used by others and had become a monster by their hands! I've always called you a heartless villain but now I'm ashamed that it took me this long to realize I had become just as much of a bad guy, heck an even worse villain than you, Lelouch?!

It had happened so suddenly. I had watched your entire journey because I was curious about your life so that I could see what made you become the demon emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire as well as wanting to carry out the Zero Requiem.

From the start to the finish, from when you were exiled to Japan after standing up to your father, Emperor Charles zi Britannia due to the fate that befell both your mum, Empress Marianne vi Britannia and your sister, Nunnally-chan, to the completion of the Zero Requiem where Suzaku came in as the new Zero in disguise on that fateful day and had assassinated you as planned by both you and Suzaku-kun. As promised, the ENTIRE truth is witnessed by me with all of the important details being retained in these chronicles.

The following days since I had finished watching the entire series, it wasn't so easy for me. Honestly, it was like having my face being met with a series of unrelenting slaps as I had to watch the FULL, undeniable truth of your journey! I was becoming more appalled and disgusted at how the empire that I was so truly loyal to turned out to be more heartless and monstrous compared to you, Lelouch! The more I had watched how did the Holy Britannian Empire had treated both you and your sister, Nunnally-chan, the more I grew more ashamed at myself for once holding the Holy Britannian Empire at such high esteem!

I had watched the COMPLETE truth of what happened to Euphie which caused the disgrace of her name and her undeserving death but, I was greatly shocked at the nature of the truth that I had wanted to know for so long. It was all just a mere accident! Lelouch, you had originally planned for Princess Euphemia to kill him so he could be a martyr but she convinced him to go along with her SAZOJ plan so easily. Your own Geass had lost control and it caused Princess Euphemia to kill all of the Japanese at that time when he was just joking. Imagine that! The massacre was caused by a combination of your out of control Geass and a playful, dark joke that he told to Princess Euphemia! At first, I had tried to deny it but I was soon helpless to the truth's nature and the fact that it was all just an accident caused by a power that had evolved beyond your control and a joke between two family members gone wrong.

It was too much for me! It meant that my revenge against Princess Euphemia was misguided and I was a fool to try and avenge her when it was really no one's fault! As I had continued to dwell on the truth that I had seen, I had begun to think of my own viewpoints that I had in the past. How was I such a blind and ignorant fool to follow the Holy Britannian Empire when it was so obvious that the empire's leader never cared for anyone, not even to his own children! How my own cowardice and paranoia had caused me to become alone as I had never opened up and never got the chance to go over my fears towards the Japanese! How I chosen to call the Japanese "Elevens" for their presumed inflicted injustices on the empire's citizens when I had chosen to keep myself ignorant of their pain when they were suffering from the Holy Britannian Empire's uncaring and cruel actions!

To make this matter worse, it turns out that not only you had a Geass but the emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, Emperor Charles zi Britannia, also had a Geass. He had used it to alter your memories so that you won't interfere with his plans. He not only used it on you but also on your sister, Nunnally-chan, so that she will assume that she went blind due to psychological trauma out of witnessing your mother's assassination and the entire student body of Ashford Academy including me and our friends at the student council so that we will forget Nunnally's existence and assume that spy that had been lying to you and our friends, Rolo Lamperouge, is your younger sibling instead of her. Why?! Is this man really the emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire that I had devoted my loyal to?! Is this monster really the leader that I had looked up to and sworn my life to follow?! Why?!

Plus, the worst part of it was the part where he explained the Ragnarok Connection plan to you, Lelouch. I had become so scared of Emperor Charles when he expressed his madness and insanity when h explained his goal to make a better world using the Ragnarok Connection.

Slaying the Gods of the World of C? Uniting all of mankind, both living and dead, into the collective subconscious of mankind? Creating a utopia that is free of lies and deceit? Such delusions of great insanity and utter madness! That will result in stripping everyone of free will and everyone will be stuck in a vicious cycle of self-destruction! Now I'm convinced that the man that I had followed was nothing more than a lunatic and a crazed madman!

To make matters worse, I had seen the truth regarding your mother, Marianne vi Britannia, along with witnessing her terrifying personality as a cruel and uncaring woman who is as equally insane as your father. She also had a Geass which allows her to transfer her spirit and Geass into another person. She transferred her own spirit into a child of all people! I recognize that little child that was the witness to Lady Marianne's assassination! That's the Knight of Six, Anya Alstreim! So, she had been used by Marianne all this time and her pain in not being able to have faith in her memories is a really appalling and revolting sight for me to see! How could she?! Violating the mind of an innocent, little girl without caring about whether Ms Alstreim will be affected as a result?! How cruel! Is this insane witch really Lelouch's and Nunnally's mother which they had loved with all of their hearts?! Is this heartless woman really Marianne the Flash, the legendary Knight of the Round who was looked up to and respected by the citizens of the Holy Britannian Empire?! This is such bullcrap!

As much as I had tried to deny what I had watched, I was powerless in the face of the FULL truth regarding your journey and yourself! Now I realize that I was always a weak and cowardly fool because I was so scared of the Japanese that I didn't see just how selfish and heartless your father and mother who were the Holy Britannian Empire's leaders and idols truly are! If the Holy Britannian Empire's leaders and knights were that cruel and remorseless when it comes to treating their own people, heck even to their own children, then what does their inhuman and disgusting behavior say for the Holy Britannian Empire?!

Not only that, I had to bear witness on just how ruthless and heartless your elder brother and my former employer, Prince Schneizel el Britannia, was in his goals. So, he used my obsessive love to Princess Euphemia to manipulate me in creating the weapon which I had now regretted making, the FLIEJA and armed his flying fortress, the Damocles, with several warheads of my own created living atrocities. He had plotted to use that fortress of his to envision his version of the Holy Britannian Empire by placing it in a position to strike every warring country in the world which will enforce peace through the threat of annihilating them which will paint him as the savior of the world.

By letting you, Lelouch, take over as Emperor, he will make himself seem a more necessary evil compared to you and the only way of ending your reign which was how he had convinced the Black Knights who had betrayed you to work with Schneizel for the sake of stopping Lelouch so that no obstacles can stand in his way. Seeing Schneizel telling his plan to your half-sister, Princess Cornelia li Britannia, had made me feel so much fear and dread as I can't bear to live in such a world like that where I would constantly get scared that the Damocles would fire my own atrocious weapon in the country that I'm living in should they cross Schneizel and the Holy Britannian Empire.

Not only that, Prince Schneizel had also tricked Nunnally and she was given the firing switch that controls the Damocles' FLIEJA warheads. Seeing your own biological sister whom you had loved as your only REAL family becoming your enemy due to Schneizel's manipulations as well as seeing you being forced to use your Geass to compel her in giving you the firing switch so that you gain ownership to the Damocles is a heart wrenching and saddening sight to see. That scene just made me feel even more ashamed of my own cowardice and prejudice towards the Japanese.

Speaking of feeling ashamed, I had watched the scene where I had a meltdown due to seeing your alter ego playing chess with Schneizel and wanting to avenge Princess Euphemia that I had denounced both Kallen Kozuki and Suzaku Kururugi as mere traitors when I had met them at that wedding between the empress of the Chinese Federation and your half brother, Odysseus eu Britannia. I kept thinking about the thinking about all of their activities that they had performed during the course of their journey along with their reasons behind them. Kallen Kozuki is actually half-Britannian and half-Japanese due to the nature of her family life as the reason on why she is fighting as part of the Black Knights is because she is fighting for her late elder brother and she fell in love with you, out of her own free will.

Also, Suzaku Kururugi wanted to change the Holy Britannian Empire from within while carrying the burden of murdering his own late father, the late Genbu Kururugi, who was the prime minister of Japan before the Invasion of Japan by intentionally going into battle and hoping to atone his sin by getting himself killed along with being the one who comforted Princess Euphemia in her dying moments while being treated before he strained his own friendship with you, Lelouch by accusing you of using your Geass on purpose to kill Princess Euphemia.

Compared to me, despite being Japanese, Suzaku not only loved Princess Euphemia like I did but he also understood her ideals of changing the Holy Britannian Empire from within as well as ensuring that equality and respect exists for everyone along with capturing Lelouch so he could ask him about the SAZOJ massacre and get the truth out of him whereas for me, even though I also loved Princess Euphemia, I was a coward who never made an effort to be friends with a Japanese. He is trying his best to live out his life to make everything better for the Japanese as well as atone for his sin of killing his late father no matter the cost but as for me, I was too scared to do anything and thanks to my fear and insanity, I just made things worse by creating a heinous weapon that took out so many innocent lives.

Princess Euphemia li Britannia deserves someone else other than me to be her soulmate. A beautiful and kind goddess such as her deserves a knight who understands and follows her ideals like Suzaku Kururugi rather than someone like me, a coward who got herself so easily manipulated that she betrayed her own idol and went against her own idol's ideals by creating something that goes against everything said idol stood for!

Lelouch, words cannot express the shame and disgrace that I now feel for being so afraid to the point where I had just sold my soul to a monster. Despite you killing Princess Euphemia, you had succeeded in managing to change her reputation from a bloodthirsty murderer in disguise to an unfortunate victim by the actions of a monster! Lelouch, you and Suzaku had managed to fulfill her dream of a peaceful world where everyone can live happily and without fear. I am just so ashamed that despite all of my words of loving Princess Euphemia, I didn't do anything to help make her ideals come true along with just hiding myself to avoid the cruel and unfeeling world.

Lelouch vi Britannia! In spite of what you did as the man of miracles, Zero, know that I will at least always remember you as both a fellow member of the Ashford Academy student council and a beloved friend of mine! You died so you could form the world that Princess Euphemia had dreamed of making and so, to make up for any and all of my sins, I will use my scientific intellect to contribute in the maintenance of this new world! I will help in building a brighter and better future where nobody will be scared of other people regardless of race and nationality as well as having to commit the crimes that will cause such great grief and suffering to many others as I did in creating the FLIEJA!

This is my promise to Princess Euphemia li Britannia, to Empress Nunnally vi Britannia, to ALL of my friends at Ashford Academy, said friends of mine also includes those who I had regretted in denouncing them as traitors like Kallen Kozuki and Suzaku Kururugi and yes, this is also my promise to you, Lelouch vi Britannia! I swear on my loyalty to Princess Euphemia and her ideals, I will ensure that this world that you, Lelouch, had created for everyone, including me, will always live on for a very long time!


	19. Llyod Asplund

Lelouch-kun. You know, to tell you the truth; never had I met a fascinating and truly unique individual as you. You are a prince of the Holy Britannian Empire but yet, you hated the empire with a passion. Your contradictions between both your nationality and your actions really are like a case study that I must record and analyze for further research.

It had happened so suddenly. I had watched your entire journey because I wanted to know of your reasons on why you wanted to destroy the Holy Britannian Empire despite your stated intentions behind your Zero Requiem plan which you had explained to me that it guarantees total peace to everyone around the entire world.

From the start to the finish, from when you were exiled to Japan after standing up to your old man, Emperor Charles zi Britannia due to the fate that befell both your mummy, Marianne vi Britannia and your sister, Nunnally vi Britannia, to the completion of the Zero Requiem where Suzaku-kun came in as the new Zero in disguise on that fateful day and had assassinated you as planned by both you and Suzaku-kun. As promised, the ENTIRE truth is witnessed by me with all of the important details being retained in these chronicles.

The following days since I had finished watching the entire series, it was a somewhat fascinating read for me. Your journey was one heck of a biography to me which proved to me that your journey is probably the greatest story I've had ever seen! Now I've concluded that you may have been a demon but it turns out that you are a demon of the Holy Britannian Empire's making! Serves them right for abandoning you and Nunnally-chan when both of you are in the lowest points in your lives.

Actually, now that I think about it, that lowest point in your life is one of several low points as not only your story is filled with triumph and victory such as your first successful battle as Zero, your formation of the Order of the Black Knights and you becoming allies with the leaders of the Chinese Federation but also filled with loss and tragedy such as you killing Princess Euphemia li Britnnia who caused the SAZOJ Massacre due to your little accident caused by your out of control Geass and a dark, playful joke told to her, to having that fake brother of yours, Rolo Lamperouge, being the one to kill that nice and sweet girl of yours, Ms Shirley Fenette and the Black Knights being manipulated by Prince Schneizel el Britannia and along with betraying you as a result. I admit watching the story of your journey is quite an experience.

Now that I know the entire truth of your journey, I can celebrate in great joy as the pilot of my beloved Lancelot is actually alive and he is now the new Zero albeit having to take the job that you had given him now and forever. I swear your friendship with the White Knight of the Holy Britannian Empire is like a separate roller coaster from your journey especially since both of you are on opposing sides and arch enemies against each other despite the fact that both of you are best friends and have the exact same goals of changing the world for the better where everyone can live happily and without fear!

Both of you do not see eye to eye with the way both of you do things despite wanting a peaceful world for everyone to live in. Both of you had loved ones that you would do anything to make them happy. To be more specific, you, Lelouch, had Nunnally vi Britannia who wanted to change the entire world into a kinder and gentler world for her whereas your friend, Suzaku-kun, loved Princess Euphemia li Britannia and had supported her ideals and dreams for also a kind and gentle world. However, events of your journey that had affected both your and Suzaku's loved ones which are caused by either of you two had driven both of you into enemies. Both of you hate each other and are on opposing sides but at the same time, both of you STILL cared for each other in your respective unique ways!

Such a complex relationship, I tell you! You see, this is why I always follow the ways of Science and my head rather than my heart and my feelings! Because while many people would say that there are two groups of people in the social world, friend or enemy, but in reality, relationships are way more complicated than that and I do not want to deal with said series of headaches and heartbreaks! No thank you for me!

Oh yeah, I almost forgot! It turns out that your daddy, Emperor Charles zi Britannia, also had a Geass. He had used it to change your memories so that you won't be a hindrance to his plans. He not only used it on you but also on your sister, Nunnally-chan, so that she will assume that she went blind due to psychological trauma out of witnessing your mother's assassination and the entire student body of Ashford Academy including your friends at the student council so that they will forget Nunnally's existence and assume that spy that had taken her place as a friend of the Ashford Academy student council, Rolo Lamperouge, is your younger sibling instead of her.

My, my. A bit impressive that Emperor Charles secretly had the best tool to perform cover-ups that might expose the hidden and ugly natures of the Holy Britannian Empire and its people. Plus, I think the part which intrigued me the most where he explained the Ragnarok Connection plan to you, Lelouch. I was kind of enamored with the vision of Emperor Charles that he had in mind for changing the world and listened to it intensively.

Slaying the Gods of the World of C? Uniting all of mankind, both living and dead, into the collective subconscious of mankind? Creating a utopia that is free of lies and deceit? All of this planning with all of those mysterious structures called Thought Elevators as well as the usage of both Geass and Codes. Though their intentions are of the good nature to a degree, I have to agree with you, Lelouch, on one thing regarding Emperor Charles' Ragnarok Connection. Living in a world where everything is already completed and done with is a really boring one to live in and I absolutely hate boredom!

Also another shocking fact that I had watched is that I had seen the truth regarding your mummy, Marianne vi Britannia, along with seeing how psychotic and heartless she actually is. Turns out that she also had a Geass which allows her to transfer her spirit and Geass into another person. Her unlucky vessel happened to be Holy Britannian Empire's Knight of Six, Anya Alstreim. So, Ms Alstreim is nothing but a mere puppet controlled by the spirit of your mom. Well, well. I am kind of jealous of her as not even I'm that sociopathic compared to that madwoman. Violating the mind of an innocent, little girl without caring about whether Ms Alstreim will be affected as a result? A horrifying action but at the same time, very impressive.

Anyways, I had now seen the grand plan that was supported by your daddy and your mummy as well as their actions in throwing everything away in order to ensure that their plan comes to fruition! I had finally seen just how heartless and selfish they really are. Heck, their sociopathic tendencies to ensure that everything goes their way even rivals mine. That's a compliment, by the way.

But still, who knew that they were so many powers of Geass that exist as well as the many Code bearers that are immortal and have the ability to give out powers of Geass to anyone. There is the one used by the Holy Britannian Empire's Knight of One, Bismarck Waldstein, which gives him the power to look at what happens in a few seconds into the future along with the power of Geass used by that false younger brother of yours who is a spy, Rolo, who has the ability to temporarily freeze a group of individual's perception of time albeit at the cost of stopping his heart when he used it.

There is even a secret organization called the Geass Order which researches the powers of Geass and produces Geass users which is lead by that immortal pipsqueak that happened to be another code bearer like that witch, C.C., V.V., who is actually Emperor Charles zi Britannia's elder twin brother and the one who gave Emperor Charles and that Rolo boy their powers of Geass. So he was the one who murdered Lady Marianne vi Britannia and lied to his own younger twin brother about it despite both him and Charles agreeing to create a "world without lies". Serves that pipsqueak right for lying to his own brother which had led to Charles forcefully taking V.V.'s Code at the cost of his own Geass. So, upon taking the Code of a Code bearer that bearer is rendered mortal and dies while the person who takes the Code becomes immortal and invincible but they no longer their powers of Geass. How interesting.

Of course, I had to take the time in the coming days since I had watched your journey to comfort my assistant, Cecile-chan. She had also watched your complete journey via her received two copies of the DVDs containing your story. Compared to me who is interested and fascinated by the tale that you had carved of yourself, Cecile was being less successful in taking your story well.

She was crying out her feelings due to feeling so sad of all of the tragedies and suffering that you had to go through and in order to help her shut up, I had to step up and comfort her in knowing that there was nothing we could do to help you even if we knew the emperor's plans. Even if both me and her had known the truth, we still do not have the power to stop them so I had to tell her that you, Lelouch, and Suzaku did what they had to do after everything that the Holy Britannian Empire had done to them and are desperately taking any method of changing this world for the better. Forging a more worthwhile and brighter tomorrow for the sake of everyone including their friends and families.

Lelouch-kun, though I do not feel sorry for both you and Suzaku for giving everything away for the world, I DO find your story as the most exciting and dramatic story I had ever seen. True happiness and peace exists in the future. "Future" a pretty word, I say. Even better than Emperor Charles' usage of the word "Evolution" when he said that not all men are created equal during his speech at Prince Clovis la Britannia's public funeral. Lelouch, you and Suzaku-kun had sacrificed so much of your own friendship and happiness in order to create the world that you had planned to give Nunnally vi Britannia. While I hold no form of love or friendship to you, Lelouch, I DO respect and admire your efforts so out of respect, I will live in this new world that you had made with your life.

Lelouch vi Britannia, hear me now! I was a scientist who works as the leader of the Holy Britannian Empire's Camelot Engineering Corps! I am the Earl of Pudding, some might like to call me! I am a proud scientist who is the creator of the Elite Knightmare Frame, the Lancelot! I! Am! Llyod! Asplund!

Lelouch vi Britannia! As a sign of my admiration and respect for you, Lelouch, for all of the acts you did, I will do my best to ensure that Suzaku-kun does not screw up the job you had given him as the new Zero! I will do whatever your little sister, Nunnally-chan, wished as you had created this new world for her so I will be obligated to help her well in her new position as the Holy Britannian Empire's current empress!

However, that does not mean I have total freedom in this new world as no matter who the leader is, I am always a cog in the machine that is the Holy Britannian Empire just like the subordinates of my team so I hope that Nunnally-chan treats me and my team well! But, I will at least, give it a try in living my life to the fullest in this tomorrow that you had given to everyone, including me! After all, you will always live on as the rarest and most unique individual whose journey that I ever had the pleasure of witnessing with my own two eyes!


	20. Cecile Croomy

Lelouch. I want to offer my sincere apologies to you for being part of the Holy Britannian Empire that has caused so much misery to you for so long without many even realizing it, including me. You must understand that while I am part of the empire that you had hated so much, I was just doing my duties as a soldier and a scientist so while I had created weapons for the Holy Britannian Empire, I had never wished for great harm to befall on the people for both sides of the war, either ally or enemy of the Holy Britannian Empire. I was greatly saddened when I had saw the experiences and hardships that you, Suzaku-kun and your sister, Nunnally vi Britannia, had to go through because of the Holy Britannian Empire.

It had happened so suddenly. I had watched your entire journey because I was curious about what your true character is like and why did you want to change the world for the better despite you becoming the demon emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire.

From the start to the finish, from when you were exiled to Japan after standing up to your father, Emperor Charles zi Britannia due to the fate that befell both your mother, Marianne vi Britannia and your sister, Nunnally vi Britannia, to the completion of the Zero Requiem where Suzaku-kun came in as the new Zero in disguise on that fateful day and had assassinated you as planned by both you and Suzaku-kun. As promised, the ENTIRE truth is witnessed by me with all of the important details being retained in these chronicles.

The following days since I had finished watching the entire series, it was an emotional and heart wrenching journey for me to witness. I didn't know what to say to the sadness and tragedies that you are forced to experience! I had uncontrollably burst into a fountain of tears after I had finished watching due to being overwhelmed by my guilt towards being one of the soldiers of the Holy Britannian Empire that has caused you so much misery to you and your loved ones along with being taken over by my grief over seeing that such cruel injustices had befallen both you and your friend, Suzaku-kun.

It's just not fair that both of you had to suffer so much at the hands of the Holy Britannian Empire that took away so many opportunities for acquiring happiness from both you and Suzaku-kun. You are willing to do everything to forge the world that you wanted to give to your sister whereas Suzaku-kun wanted to die in battle in the hopes of atoning for his act of murdering his own father, Genbu Kururugi, the late prime minister of Japan before it was conquered by the Holy Britannian Empire. Both of you are hiding so much pain and agony within yourselves due to events that had went out of your control with your friendship with Suzaku-kun becoming strained and damaged as a result. I can hardly bear seeing such a beautiful and warm friendship becoming slowly destroyed as a result of both you and Suzaku's actions towards each other!

As I had continued to watch your journey, I had to watch even more shocking revelations regarding details that I had not previously known which had struck me to the core. Your father, Emperor Charles zi Britannia, also had a Geass. He had used it to alter your memories so you will be in a condition where you won't ruin his plans. He not only was so uncaring of any possible consequences that you might suffer from should he used it on you but he had also used it on your sister, Nunnally vi Britannia, so that she will think that she has become blind due to psychological trauma out of witnessing your mother's assassination and the entire student body of Ashford Academy including your friends at the student council so that they not have any knowledge of Nunnally and become fooled to think that the spy that had taken her place, Rolo Lamperouge, is your younger sibling rather than her. How could he be so cruel and uncaring that he willingly use his Geass on so many others, including his own children! How awful!

Also, I was forced to watch the part of your journey where he explained the Ragnarok Connection plan to you, Lelouch. The more I listened to your father unveiling the plan with great praise, the more I am convinced that Emperor Charles zi Britannia was nothing but an insane madman and that scared me.

Slaying the Gods of the World of C? Uniting all of mankind, both living and dead, into the collective subconscious of mankind? Creating a utopia that is free of lies and deceit? Such a world will never lead to peace for all but instead, it will lead to a world where people will eventually destroy themselves! I cannot accept that kind of life, if one would call it that, living! Being stuck in events that had long gone pass? There is no way that can be called being alive!

However, the surprising fact about that part which shocked me the most is that the truth regarding your mother, Marianne vi Britannia, along with seeing how selfish and cruel she actually is. I was extremely shocked that she also had a Geass which allows her to transfer her spirit and Geass into another person. I recognize that girl who is being affected by your mother's Geass and had housed Marianne's spirit. That's the Holy Britannian Empire's Knight of Six, Anya Alstreim! How could she?! Violating the mind of an innocent, little girl without caring about whether Ms Alstreim will be affected as a result? That's so disgusting! So inhumane!

Is this madwoman really the legendary Marianne the Flash who was loved and respected by the people of the Holy Britannian Empire?! Is this selfish psycho really the previous Knight of Six that was looked up to and admired by the Holy Britannian Empire?! Such bullcrap! Not only that, Marianne vi Britannia was also part of the Ragnarok Connection and she wholeheartedly supported Emperor Charles' insane ideals! Now, I had finally seen Emperor Charles' and Lady Marianne's true colors! They are not leaders! They are not idols! They are not even parents! They are just monsters, psychos, lunatics! Compared to you, Lelouch, those two heartless and poor excuses for a mother and father are the REAL demons!

For the next few days, I couldn't properly do my job as a scientist at Camelot because I was too overwhelmed by the guilt and disgrace that is now within me! The fact that I had been a soldier who is loyal to a heartless and cruel beast is just too much for me! Fortunately, Mr Asplund who had also watched your journey via his own received copies of the two DVDs that record your journey had taken the time to comfort me of my guilt despite his own personal feelings on your journey. Llyod told me that even if both me and her had known the truth, we still do not have the power to stop Charles, Marianne and their other partner in the plan, V.V.

While it took me some time to accept Llyod's words, I had to accept that he was right as they have Codes or the powers of Geass whereas both of us don't. Also, he notified me of what the Holy Britannian Empire had done to both you and Suzaku-kun along with why doing all of those actions of their was necessary for changing the world for the better. As bitter and unforgiving that fact of reality is, I had to accept the truth that it was necessary due to how merciless and heartless the Holy Britannian Empire is to everyone, even to its own people, along with how both you and Suzaku had become so desperate to forge the world that will ensure peace and happiness to your loved ones by any means necessary.

A few days I had finally gotten myself together thanks to Llyod's help in comforting me and helping me in accepting what I had seen is the undeniable truth, I had decided to send a big bento containing my cooking for Suzaku as a gift for him to eat and keep his strength in protecting Empress Nunnally vi Britannia. As a surprise present for him so that he at least gets some nutrition for him to acquire for his body. Such as deep fried pork cutlets made with chocolate and whipped cream along with fish that is being steamed with maple syrup and coffee creamers. Anything to give him the strength and energy he needs to do his job as the new Zero. On the bento box that I had sent to Suzaku Kururugi, I managed to attach a letter that I wrote which is meant for him.

"Dear Suzaku Kururugi, I know that it was you under the Zero mask. I had watched the journey of your friend, Lelouch vi Britannia, via my own received copies of the two DVDs and I wanted to offer my condolences for Lelouch's assassination by your hands. I know that it must be done to do in order to complete the Zero Requiem and bring world peace to everyone by giving all of the people a tomorrow but if I were to be honest, I wish that both you and your friend had found a better way to bring the world together rather than performing the act of a person killing his own best friend. But, I have to accept that it's all in the past. I just want to know that you are doing fine under the mask and not having any trouble as Empress Nunnally's protector. So, I offer not only my condolences but also my thanks to both you and Lelouch for giving everyone a tomorrow. Here is some of my cooking that I had made for you. You need as much essential power and nutrients in order to keep your body in top condition so you can perform your job right. Anyways, if you are willing to, write to me soon or drop by the Camelot headquarters so we can talk like REAL friends. The address is on the Bento box so you know where to find me. Remember, you are the new Zero now so you not only have to protect, Empress Nunnally vi Britannia, you also have to protect everyone so wear that Zero mantle proud and give it your all in doing the job that Lelouch vi Britannia had assigned you. Sincerely, Cecile Croomy."

Lelouch, though we had been on opposing sides for most of your journey, I still feel sorry towards you due to knowing that you are just a boy who is broken by injustices and tragedies that you had suffered through. Despite what everyone in th entire world now says about you with great disdain, you finally succeeded in giving everyone a brighter and more worthwhile tomorrow and for that, I am proud in not making the wrong choice in following you when you had seized the position as emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire. Lelouch, you and Suzaku-kun had sacrificed so much in order to form a world where everyone can have a future. Thus, I will do my best in contributing to the maintenance of this happier and more peaceful world that you had given your life to create it.

Lelouch vi Britannia, hear me now! I was a scientist who is a member of the Holy Britannian Empire's Camelot Engineering Corps! I am a scientist who is the creator of the Elite Knightmare Frame, the Lancelot Albion! I! Am! Cecile! Croomy!

Lelouch vi Britannia! In honor of your great unsung sacrifice, I will see that Suzaku-kun does not make any mistakes in his job as the new Zero! I will protect this world that you had wished to give to your beloved sister, Nunnally vi Britannia! I will give it my all in ensuring that everyone around the world will be given the tomorrow that you had promised them even if most of them don't see it! But, I will at least, give it a try in living mu life to the fullest in this tomorrow that you had given to everyone, including me! People may call you a demon emperor thanks to the image that you had painted yourself but I will always remember you as the world's miraculous savior!


	21. Rakshata Chawla

You know, Lelouch. You've always been a captivating and mysterious individual in what you do as both Zero and the demon emperor. Your true nature is like a mystery that is waiting to be solved and I am very curious to know. I've got to say that your true character is both an unexpected and surprising sight to see. If anything, I would have made a case study regarding your history and relationships.

It had happened so suddenly. I had watched your entire journey because I was interested in the man who is the creator of the Zero alter ego and wanted to know why you created the Black Knights as well as fighting against the Holy Britannian Empire despite your status as a prince of the empire.

From the start to the finish, from when you were exiled to Japan after standing up to your father, Emperor Charles zi Britannia due to the fate that befell both your mother, Marianne vi Britannia and your sister, Nunnally vi Britannia, to the completion of the Zero Requiem where Suzaku Kururugi came in as the new Zero in disguise on that fateful day and had assassinated you as planned by both you and Suzaku-kun. As promised, the ENTIRE truth is witnessed by me with all of the important details being retained in these chronicles.

The following days since I had finished watching the entire series, I was satisfied because I finally got all of the answers to any of my previously unanswered questions regarding you, Lelouch. Your journey was probably the greatest story ever written in the history of the world! While it is true what they say that you are a demon but now I've seen that you are a demon of the Holy Britannian Empire's own making! I mean it when I say that the Holy Britannian Empire had it coming for abandoning both you and your sister, Nunnally vi Britannia, when both of you needed someone to comfort and support yourselves to get through the assassination that befell your mother, Marianne vi Britannia.

Seeing the losses and tragedies that you had to go through during your entire journey had proven me on why I had decided to become a scientist in the first place. To build weapons and machines so that I could finally end all of the meaningless wars that had been plaguing the world as well as forging the entire world into one where everyone can live happily. However to do that, I put more priority in logic and critical thinking rather than personal beliefs and feelings.

You know, before it became one of the many territories of the Chinese Federation, my home country, India, used to have my fellow people having lots of respect to the gods that give us victory and success as long as we keep our hearts on the right path but ever since it has been conquered by the Chinese Federation, I could hardly see much of that respect within my fellow people nowadays since most of my people are more concerned with achieving independence for our country and supplying arms to resistance groups around the world. Sometimes, I can't help but wonder when was the last time I had actually prayed and showed my own respect to the gods.

Now that I know the entire truth of your journey, I swear that even today, I still could not understand the relationship between you and your Knight of Zero, Suzaku Kururugi. Both of you are on opposing sides and arch enemies against each other despite the fact that both of you are best friends and have the exact same goals of changing the world for the better where everyone can live happily and without fear! Both of you do not see eye to eye with the way both of you do things despite wanting a peaceful world for everyone to live in.

To be explained in more detail, you, Lelouch, had Nunnally vi Britannia who wanted to change the entire world into a kinder and gentler world for her whereas your friend, Suzaku-kun, loved Princess Euphemia li Britannia and had supported her ideals and dreams for also a kind and gentle world. However, events of your journey that had affected both your and Suzaku's loved ones which are caused by either of you two had driven both of you into enemies. Both of you hate each other and are on opposing sides but at the same time, both of you STILL cared for each other in your respective unique ways due to your shared histories with each other!

Man, trying to understand the dynamic between you and your Knight of Zero is one that gives me a headache every time when I try to think of a reason behind the nature of your relationship with each other! Maybe it's because relationships are based on the human heart rather than the mind which is something that scientists like me had not given much thought about from time to time.

Speaking of which, I had also observed many more details that I had not known of previously. It turns out that your father, Emperor Charles zi Britannia, also had a Geass. He had used it to alter your memories so that you won't interfere with and ruin his plans. He not only used it on you but also on your sister, Nunnally-chan, so that she will assume that she went blind due to psychological trauma out of witnessing your mother's assassination and the entire student body of Ashford Academy including your friends at the student council so that they will forget Nunnally's existence and assume that spy that had taken her place as a friend of the Ashford Academy student council, Rolo Lamperouge, is your younger sibling instead of her. Man, Emperor Charles zi Britannia's cruelty and heartlessness to others really knows no bounds as he was willing to use his Geass to anyone that he feels as a threat, even to his own kids. Also, Emperor Charles' "great plan", the Ragnarok Connection, was kind not only insane and illogical but also flawed to an extremely great degree.

Slaying the Gods of the World of C? Uniting all of mankind, both living and dead, into the collective subconscious of mankind? Creating a utopia that is free of lies and deceit? Though while I now know that his intentions of bringing about the plan were good, I would like to acknowledge the Ragnarok Connection's fatal flaw. A world that is composed of events that had already happened is a stagnant one that will eventually destroy itself and if that world were to become born as a result, there would no longer be any advancement! No development! No progress! In layman terms, no science or inventions or technology! Thus, there is absolutely no way I could accept such a world!

Also another more disturbing fact that I had watched is the ugly nature of your mother, Marianne vi Britannia, along with seeing how insane and mad she actually is. As it turns out, she also had a Geass which allows her to transfer her spirit and Geass into another person. Her unlucky vessel happened to be Holy Britannian Empire's Knight of Six, Anya Alstreim. So, Ms Alstreim is actually a tool used by your own mom. Seeing how inhumane she can be is indeed an appalling sight to behold! Violating the mind of an innocent, little girl without caring about whether Ms Alstreim will be affected as a result? Never had I seen a human who had so little care or humanity to others even to young children!

Not only that, she had also supported your father's ideals and had wholeheartedly helped in carrying out the Ragnarok Connection! Judging from my observations of your poor excuses of parents, I can conclude that Emperor Charles zi Britannia and Marianne vi Britannia are nothing but misguided fools and insane psychopaths that are willing to hurt others for the sake of their flawed plan. That's a pity in seeing how heartless and selfish they can really be.

Though I was disgusted and shocked by your father's and mother's use of their given powers of Geass to hurt so many others without care and fulfill their insane plan, I was still intrigued by the many powers of Geass that had been shown during your journey as well as the many Code bearers that are immortal and have the ability to give out powers of Geass to anyone. There is the one used by the Holy Britannian Empire's Knight of One, Bismarck Waldstein, which gives him the power to look at what happens in a few seconds into the future along with the power of Geass used by the member of the Black Knights that was actually a spy serving Emperor Charles to watch over you, Rolo, who has the ability to temporarily freeze a group of individual's perception of time albeit at the cost of stopping his heart when he used it. There is even a secret organization called the Geass Order which researches the powers of Geass and produces Geass users which is lead by that immortal pipsqueak that happened to be another code bearer like that witch, C.C., V.V., who is actually Emperor Charles zi Britannia's elder twin brother and the one who gave Emperor Charles and that Rolo boy their powers of Geass.

So he was the one who murdered Lady Marianne vi Britannia and lied to his own younger twin brother about it despite both him and Charles agreeing to create a "world without lies". Serves that pipsqueak right for lying to his own brother which had led to Charles forcefully taking V.V.'s Code at the cost of his own Geass. So, upon taking the Code of a Code bearer that bearer is rendered mortal and dies while the person who takes the Code becomes immortal and invincible but they no longer their powers of Geass. How interesting.

But still, who knew that they were so many powers of Geass that exist as well as the many Code bearers that are immortal and have the ability to give out powers of Geass to anyone. There is the one used by the Holy Britannian Empire's Knight of One, Bismarck Waldstein, which gives him the power to look at what happens in a few seconds into the future along with the power of Geass used by that false younger brother of yours who is a spy, Rolo, who has the ability to temporarily freeze a group of individual's perception of time albeit at the cost of his heart when he used it.

There is even a secret organization called the Geass Order which does intensive research on the powers of Geass and produces Geass users which is lead by that immortal pipsqueak that happened to be another code bearer like that witch, C.C., V.V., who is actually Emperor Charles zi Britannia's elder twin brother and the one who gave the Emperor Charles and that Rolo boy their powers of Geass. So he was the one who murdered Lady Marianne vi Britannia and lied to his own younger twin brother about it despite both him and Charles agreeing to create a "world without lies". That guy had it coming for letting his own jealousy towards his sister in law get the better of him and broke his younger twin brother's trust with him. But, thanks to watching that part, I was able to confirm something of interest. When a Code bearer's Code is taken by a Geass user, the Code bearer loses his immortality and invincibility while can become killed like a normal human while the Geass user who takes the Code becomes immortal and invincible like the previous Code bearer but they lose their powers of Geass as a result.

Lelouch, though you had lied to the Black Knights and had manipulated us all, you were nothing more than a young boy who truly wanted a world where your sister, Nunnally vi Britannia, can live in peace. Thus, I had felt sorry for you that you had to choose some questionable methods in order to achieve your goal of forging said world to give to your only REAL family, Lelouch. I will not deny the fact that both you and your Knight of Zero, Suzaku, had sacrificed so much but earned so little in order to create a tomorrow for everyone.

You know, seeing the end of your Zero Requiem that was being carried out by your best friend, Suzaku, I am being reminded of a Hindi saying regarding your sacrifice. Bheed mein khade hona aasaan hai lekin akele khade rahane kee himmat which means it's easy to stand in the crowd but it's courage to stand alone. Lelouch, despite you painting yourself as the feared and hated demon emperor as well as your powers of Geass ended up isolating you in the end, you had taken great courage in letting yourself be seen that way so that your chosen successor as the new Zero can kill you and unite the entire world in true peace and harmony as planned by both you and Suzaku for the sake of giving everyone a brighter and happier future. For that, you had earned my respect to you for your determination and efforts in creating the new world where everyone can have a tomorrow!

Lelouch vi Britannia, hear me now! I was the leader of the Black Knights' Research and Development Team! I am the United Federation of Nations' Chief of Science! I am a proud scientist who is the creator of such marvelous inventions such as the Guren and the Gefjun Distirbutors! I! Am! Rakshata! Chawla!

Lelouch vi Britannia! To show my respect for all that you've done, Lelouch, I will give it my all in helping the UFN in maintaining this world that you had given your life for to create it! I will ensure that no person in this future that you had forged for everyone will have to go through the suffering that you as well as your friends and family members did! Mark my words, I will ensure that a joyful and happier tomorrow will always exist for the people of this new world.

Also, I know that I am not usually a religious person as I am always a proud woman of science but just this once; I would like to give my blessings to you in my native language as a sign of my respect to you for your efforts in creating this new and more peaceful world for everyone. Aap aakhirakaar see kee duniya mein apane lie shaanti pa sakate hain, Lelouch vi Britannia aur sab kuchh ke lie dhanyavaad (May you finally find peace for yourself in the World of C, Lelouch vi Britannia and thank you for everything).


	22. Li Xingke

You know, Lelouch. Ever since I had seen you rescue the Black Knights that had been imprisoned by the Holy Britannian Empire during the aftermath of the Black Rebellion, I've always had a certain degree of respect towards you along with your determination in doing what needs to be done in order to free your own beloved country from the hold of an oppressive and uncaring government. But now that I've seen your journey, I could now say that I had seen that the warrior behind the mask is nothing but a broken young man who is suffering so much unfair tragedies and losses in life.

It had happened so suddenly. I had watched your entire journey so that I could witness the truth of the Holy Britannian Empire's demon emperor as well as seeing his rise into the infamous tyrant that was had won the battle against the Black Knights and those who challenged you to save the world from your evil.

From the start to the finish, from when you were exiled to Japan after standing up to your father, Emperor Charles zi Britannia due to the fate that befell both your mother, Marianne vi Britannia and your sister, Nunnally vi Britannia, to the completion of the Zero Requiem where your loyal Knight of Zero, Suzaku Kururugi came in as the new Zero in disguise on that fateful day and had assassinated you as planned by both you and Suzaku. As promised, the ENTIRE truth is witnessed by me with all of the important details being retained in these chronicles.

The following days since I had finished watching the entire series, it wasn't so easy for me. Honestly, I was greatly shocked by the story that you had made for yourself. Each and every part of your story had shocked me significantly as all of your actions and reasons are relatable considering your circumstances.

So, Lelouch vi Britannia, you are actually the true identity of Zero. The REAL Zero. It turns out that you are a prince who is exiled from the Holy Britannian Empire after you had stood up to your father, Emperor Charles zi Britannia, for not doing anything to help your sister, Nunnally vi Britannia, who is now being rendered as a paraplegic and became blind out of psychological trauma due the assassination that killed your mother, Marianne vi Britannia. Not only did he sent both you and your now crippled younger sister, Empress Nunnally, to Japan after calling both of you weak but the Holy Britannian Empire invaded Japan in order to conquer it without even caring on whether two of his own children who are being exiled to that country will be killed in the crossfire.

Now I see why you became Zero and had fought against the Holy Britannian Empire, it was because of two reasons. One, you wanted to take revenge of an empire that was so uncaring that it had abandoned both you and your sister without a second thought and two, you wanted to create a kinder and more gentler world for your beloved younger sister. So that was what made you into both a demon and a warrior, it was a combination of your hatred to the Holy Britannian Empire and your love to your sister, Nunnally vi Britannia.

Seeing the losses and tragedies that you had to go through during your entire journey had shown me the reasons on why you had formed the identities of both Zero and the demon emperor. Lelouch, while I still do not condone your actions of hiding your true status and your questionable actions during the course of your journey, I feel sorry for you having to turn out this way due to experiencing the unfair injustices that both your sister, Nunnally vi Britannia, and your best friend, the Knight of Zero, Suzaku Kururugi had to go through.

Now that I know the entire truth of your journey, I could see the complex and dramatic relationship between you and your Knight of Zero, Suzaku Kururugi. Both of you are on opposing sides and arch enemies against each other despite the fact that both of you are best friends and have the exact same goals of changing the world for the better where everyone can live happily and without fear albeit in different ways that don't sit well with both of you!

To be explained in more detail, you, Lelouch, had Nunnally vi Britannia who wanted to change the entire world into a kinder and gentler world for her whereas your friend, Suzaku-kun, loved Princess Euphemia li Britannia and had supported her ideals and dreams for also a kind and gentle world. However, events of your journey that had affected both your and Suzaku's loved ones which are caused by either of you two had driven both of you into enemies. Both of you hate each other and are on opposing sides but at the same time, both of you STILL cared for each other in your respective unique ways due to your shared histories with each other!

Oh, what a tragic and heartbreaking problem for both of you. Such a warm and strong friendship between the two of you now broken by war and loss and turned both of you against each other. A very saddening sight to see in this kind of era of chaos and violence.

Speaking of which, I had also seen many parts of your journey that had shocked me to the core. It turns out that your father, Emperor Charles zi Britannia, also had a Geass. He had used it to alter your memories so that you won't interfere with and ruin his plans. He not only used it on you but also on your sister, Nunnally, so that she will assume that she went blind due to psychological trauma out of witnessing your mother's assassination and the entire student body of Ashford Academy including your friends at the student council so that they will forget Nunnally's existence and assume that spy of the Geass Order that was assigned by Emperor Charles had taken her place as a friend of the Ashford Academy student council, Rolo Lamperouge, is your younger sibling instead of her. How could he?! The emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire would use his own Geass in order to violate the minds of many innocent kids?! Including his own children?!

Also, the part where I had seen Emperor Charles' precious plan, the Ragnarok Connection, had highlighted how much of an insane madman he really was.

Slaying the Gods of the World of C? Uniting all of mankind, both living and dead, into the collective subconscious of mankind? Creating a utopia that is free of lies and deceit? What utter bullcrap! Nothing more than raving delusions of a madman! There is absolutely no way that can be considered as living! I will never accept in having her majesty, Empress Tianzi, living in such a nightmarish world.

However, what shocked me the most about that part is me watching the ugly nature of your mother, Marianne vi Britannia, along with seeing how heartless and crazy she actually is. As it turns out, she also had a Geass which allows her to transfer her spirit and Geass into another person. Her unlucky vessel happened to be the Holy Britannian Empire's Knight of Six, Anya Alstreim. So, that young girl is actually a puppet used by your own mother. Seeing how psychotic she can be is indeed a horrendous sight to behold! Violating the mind of an innocent, little girl without caring about whether Ms Alstreim will be affected as a result? This woman is nothing but a mere witch! A psycho! A lunatic! Not only that, she had also supported your father's ideals and had wholeheartedly helped in carrying out the Ragnarok Connection!

You know, Lelouch, now I feel sorry for you. You may be a demon but you had turned out this way because you and your sister were thrown to the side and abandoned without a care by the two people who were supposed to love both of you. I feel disgusted by the atrocious actions and mindsets of those two poor excuses of parents!

So, the Black Knights' important core members had lied to everyone and said Zero has been killed in battle when really they had just betrayed him due to being fed lies by your half-brother, Prince Schneizel el Britannia which instilled fear and paranoia towards your power of Geass along with altering the truth regarding your nature as a prince of the Holy Britannian Empire in exchange for the promise of the liberation of Japan. Now, I am feeling mixed about their actions.

On one hand, I do not appreciate treachery as they were supposedly your loyal allies supporting your cause but they became scared out of being given lies that are falsely stated as the truth by the enemy of all people. How pathetic of them to be so easily manipulated against you due to being so scared of the unknown. But on the other hand, I can understand on why they had decided to turn against you. It is because you had kept much of your true nature hidden of us beneath a mask that you chose wear in order hide yourself and use others with more ease for your cause.

You know, seeing that kind of betrayal that your Black Knights had performed on you reminds me of an old Chinese saying regarding honesty. Xuéxí chéngwéi yīgè zhèngzhí de rén xūyào sān nián shíjiān; jiàngjiě zhǐ xūyào sān tiān which means it takes three years to learn to be a man of integrity; it only takes three days to degrade. All of those core members of the Black Knights had taken about one year in order to fully trust you as their leader as well as participated in many battles that you had a hand in to get each and every one of them to trust you but thanks to your suspicious and distrustful nature, it took them only a few hours for them to turn their backs on you thanks to you choosing to hide your true character until it is too late for you.

Speaking of which, I had to take the time in the coming days since I had watched your journey to comfort her majesty, Empress Tianzi. She had also watched your complete journey via her received two copies of the DVDs containing your story. Compared to me who is trying my best to keep my emotions under control despite me being sorry for you and understanding that despite your experienced sufferings in your journey, the empress was more vocal in expressing her sympathies in watching a young man and his own little sister like both you and Nunnally vi Britannia having to go through all of that.

She was crying out her feelings due to feeling so much fear towards the possibility of the United States of China facing retribution should the people of my country does something that will greatly displease the UFN and also out of sadness due to seeing the demon emperor that everyone hated turning out to be a broken young man who is stained by vengeance against an empire that threw him away and had only wanted to create a world where his only sister can live happily. I had to comfort her and say that even if both me and her had known the truth, we still do not have the power and authority to stop them so I had to tell her that you, Lelouch, and your best friend, Suzaku, did what they had to do after everything that the Holy Britannian Empire had done to them and are desperately taking any method of changing this world for the better. Creating a happier and more peaceful world for the sake of everyone even if most of the world's populace will not see it that way.

Lelouch-kun, though I do feel sorry for you having to turn out this way, I still do not condone all of your actions as Zero and the demon emperor as I had wished that you and Suzaku would have found a better way to make a peaceful and happier world without so much loss and bloodshed. But, I have to admit that I admire and respect your determination and spirit in doing what you think is necessary to forge a world where everyone can have a tomorrow.

So, I have to accept the fact that what's done is done. Lelouch, you and your Knight of Zero, Suzaku Kururugi, had given away so much of your own friendship and happiness in order to create a future for everyone. Therefore, out of my respect towards you for finally achieving your goals, I will give it my all in living my life to the fullest in this world that you had created with your life!

Lelouch vi Britannia, hear me now! I am a proud and honorable soldier of the United States of China's military! I am the Earl of Pudding, some might like to call me! I am the General Commander of the Black Knights! I am the champion of the United States of China's rightful leader, Empress Tianzi! I! Am! Li! Xingke!

Lelouch vi Britannia! To show you my gratitude towards you, Lelouch, for the sacrifice that you had committed, I will do my best to maintain this new world that you had worked so hard to forge! I will ensure that everyone in the world will finally have a more worthwhile and happier tomorrow! Mark my words, I will ensure that both her majesty, Empress Tianzi, and your sister, Empress Nunnally vi Britannia, will take good care of everyone's futures so that they will not have to go through the tragedies that you did.

I swear on my honor as a soldier for the Chinese military, I will lay down my life to strike down anyone who dares besmirch this world that you had tried so hard to make into a reality. Also, as a token of my appreciation towards your necessary and noble actions in bringing world peace and true harmony for everyone, I would like to give my blessings to you in my native language. Yuàn nǐ zhōngyú zài C, Lelouch vi Britannia de shìjiè lǐ zhǎodào zìjǐ de píng'ān, bìng gǎnxiè nǐ de yīqiè (May you finally find peace for yourself in the world of C, Lelouch vi Britannia and thank you for everything).


	23. Empress Tianzi

Lelouch, I cannot properly express my way of showing sadness to a broken young boy such as you as despite my status as a leader, I am just a child. The outside world just has to prove how it can be a heartless and cruel place it can be, doesn't it?! Why?! Why does such injustice and unfairness had to befall on a truly self-sacrificing and noble person like you?! I'm actually now secretly scared of the possibility that an equally tragic and unfair event will happen to me should I show anything as leader of the Chinese Federation.

It had happened so suddenly. I had watched your entire journey because I was curious to know your story and wanted to see for myself on what made you into the demon emperor.

From the start to the finish, from when you were exiled to Japan after standing up to your father, Emperor Charles zi Britannia due to the fate that befell both your mother, Marianne vi Britannia and your sister, Nunnally vi Britannia, to the completion of the Zero Requiem where your loyal Knight of Zero, Suzaku Kururugi, came in as the new Zero in disguise on that fateful day and had assassinated you as planned by both you and Suzaku. As promised, the ENTIRE truth is watched by me with all of the important details being retained in these chronicles.

The following days since I had finished watching the entire series, it wasn't so easy for me. Honestly, I had questioned myself on whether the world outside the palace walls was truly worthwhile to live in or not ever since I had watched the journey that you had made for yourself. Each and every part of your story was a both a scary and terrifying experience to watch as I had to bear witness to all of the tragic events in your life.

So, Lelouch vi Britannia, you are actually the true identity of the REAL Zero. What shocked me the most about that revelation was seeing that the real man was THIS young. So, you are a prince who is exiled from the Holy Britannian Empire after you had stood up to your daddy, Emperor Charles zi Britannia, for not doing anything to help your sister, Nunnally vi Britannia, who had become crippled as a result from injuries received from the assassination that killed your mommy, Marianne vi Britannia and became blind out of psychological trauma due to said assassination. Not only did he sent both you and your now crippled younger sister, Empress Nunnally, to Japan after calling both of you weak but the Holy Britannian Empire invaded Japan in order to conquer it without even caring on whether the status of both you and your sister along with whether the both of you will be killed in the crossfire.

You know, Lelouch, while I do find you scary and terrifying in seeing your actions as Zero and the demon emperor for the sake of revenge against the Holy Britannian Empire for abandoning you, I also feel sorry for you and your sister because I understand what it was like to be used by a government that doesn't care about both of you as well as only seeing you as a disposable part of the government such as myself being used as a figurehead by the Chinese Federation's former leaders, the High Eunuchs.

Seeing the sadness and unfairness that you had to go through during your entire journey had shown me the reasons on why you had formed the identities of both Zero and the demon emperor. Lelouch, while I still feel afraid of your terrifying ability to hide how monstrous you are and your destructive actions due to your motivations, I feel sorry for you in becoming a monster due to the Holy Britannian Empire's uncaring and heartless attitude towards you and your sister, Nunnally vi Britannia.

I've got to admit that the relationship between you and your Knight of Zero, Suzaku Kururugi is like a roller coaster that was too much for my heart and emotions. Both of you are supposed to be best friends and care for each other in your own ways but fate was so cruel to separate you two and turn the both of you into enemies! The two of you had loved ones who served as your motivations in creating a happier and more peaceful world but events that had involved your loved ones had put both of you on opposing sides against each other! Both of you do not see eye to eye with the way both of you do things despite having the same goals! Why?!

If both of you are best friends, then why did both of you hated each other?! Why did your friendship with him had to become broken and had to end that way during your journey to achieve world peace for everyone?! It's not fair! None of what you and Suzaku had to go through is fair!

Not only that, I had to watch the truth in how much of a scary monster your daddy turned out to be. It turns out that your daddy, Emperor Charles zi Britannia, also had a Geass. He had used it to change your memories so that you won't ruin his plans. He not only used it on you but also on your sister, Nunnally, so that she will be tricked into thinking that she went blind due to psychological trauma out of witnessing your mommy's assassination and the entire student body of Ashford Academy including your friends at the student council so that they will forget Nunnally's existence and assume that spy of the Geass Order that was assigned by Emperor Charles had taken her place as a friend of the Ashford Academy student council, Rolo Lamperouge, is your younger sibling instead of her.

This! This can't be real, can't it?! The emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire would use his own Geass in order to violate the minds of many innocent kids?! Including his own children?! Also, the part where I had seen Emperor Charles' precious plan, the Ragnarok Connection, was, by far, the scariest part that I had to see when watching your story. Most because, I couldn't understand most of it as all I saw was how terrifying your daddy and how much of a villain he truly is.

Slaying the Gods of the World of C? Uniting all of mankind, both living and dead, into the collective subconscious of mankind? Creating a utopia that is free of lies and deceit? I couldn't understand any of your daddy's words and that's what made him so scary! He was nothing more than a beast and a monster compared to you, Lelouch! Despite my status as a leader, I am still just a kid! That world described by your daddy as a perfect utopia sounds like a scary world to live in!

However, what shocked me the most about that part is me watching how scary your mommy, Marianne vi Britannia, could be along with seeing how much of a witch she actually is. As it turns out, she also had a Geass which allows her to transfer her spirit and Geass into another person. Said person being possessed by your mommy's ghost happens to be the Holy Britannian Empire's Knight of Six, Anya Alstreim. So, that young girl is actually a puppet used by your own mom. Seeing how equally crazy and scary she can be as your dad is also a horrifying thought to watch! Taking over the mind of an innocent, little girl without caring about whether Anya-chan will be affected as a result?

This woman is also a scary monster! A madwoman! A psycho! Not only that, she had also supported your dad's ideals and had wholeheartedly helped in carrying out the Ragnarok Connection! No wonder you become a monster, it's because your mommy and daddy had cared more about their plan along with never truly loving you and your sister. This is not right! This isn't right at all!

So, the Black Knights' important core members had lied to everyone and said Zero has been killed in battle when really they had just betrayed him due to being fed lies by your half-brother, Prince Schneizel el Britannia which instilled fear and paranoia towards your power of Geass along with altering the truth regarding your nature as a prince of the Holy Britannian Empire in exchange for the promise of the liberation of Japan. How could they?! I trusted them and they had lied to everyone else, Lelouch! They had lied to ME! I don't know whether I could truly trust them to maintain the peace that was now handled by the United Federation of Nations as judging from their act of betrayal against you, Lelouch, the Black Knights only cared about themselves and are free to abandon you if it means saving their own home an people!

For the next few days, due to my grief and guilt, I couldn't properly do my job as the UFN representative and leader of the United States of China because I was too overwhelmed by the fear and paranoia that is now within me! Now I am afraid of the possibility that if the United States of China had gone out of line, then would the United Federation of Nations turned their backs on my country and its people to preserve and save themselves?! That is a scary and terrifying thought to think about! Not only that, I had also felt sad for you due to seeing your true nature in that you are a broken and sad young man who is stained by vengeance against an empire that threw him away and had only wanted to create a world where his only sister can live happily.

Fortunately, Xingke who had also watched your journey via his own received copies of the two DVDs that record your journey had taken the time to comfort me of my fears. He told me that even if both me and him had known the truth, we still do not have the power and authority to stop them so he told me that you, Lelouch, and Suzaku did what they had to do after everything that the Holy Britannian Empire had done to them and are desperately taking any method of changing this world for the better. Creating a happier and more peaceful world for the sake of everyone even if most of the world's populace will not see it that way.

In order to give myself closure, I took the initiative to pay a visit to Kaguya-chan's residence on a private meeting. At first, I told her that her cousin, Suzaku Kururugi, was secretly alive and he is actually the new Zero in disguise. But she had already knew about it as she had also received her own copies of the two DVDs and had watched your journey that is being documented on them. She told me that she too was ashamed in seeing the Black Knights betraying Lelouch out of fear of his power of Geass and being so manipulated so easily into betraying him but she said that at least understood on why they did it. You had managed to hide your true character so easily and never revealed your face until that very moment along with the fact that your actions as Zero are both necessary and questionable.

I told her about my experience with watching your journey and I had felt sorry about what happened to you, Lelouch, and her cousin who is her only remaining family, Suzaku. But she told me that she is fine as now she knows that her own cousin is alive and she is making sure that he is wearing the mantle of Zero with pride along with making sure that he does his best in leading the Black Knights and protecting Nunnally vi Britannia. But still, I had to tell her about my opinions on whether your sacrifice for the world is right or not? I had told her that I had saw the Black Knights betray you out of fear and mistrust along with my subsequent fear in whether if any of the United Federation of Nations including the United States of China will end up having to suffer such backstabbing should any one of the federation's member nations cross a line that will displease the others. She said that I should not be afraid of such a terrifying possibility occurring as she will not allow such a thing to happen in this new world that you had created, Lelouch. Never again, she said with such spirit.

Kaguya had told me that as your lady, she will use all of her strength to always maintain the world that you had gave it your all to protect. I slightly laughed at her statement as she had still called herself as your lady even after all this time but still, it at least puts me at ease in seeing that Kaguya-chan will ensure that the UFN will maintain its function of keeping the world peaceful and united as intended. She and her are best friends so I will ensure that our friendship will remain strong despite whatever troubles that we might face in this now peaceful and harmonious world. I just hope that both I and Kaguya will not suffer such heartbreaking tragedies and losses in this new world such as the ones experienced by both you and her cousin, Suzaku, Lelouch.

Speaking of which, I also had taken the initiative to set up a private meeting with your sister, Nunnally vi Britannia, in Japan's Chinese Consulate. At first, I told her of my condolences about what happened to her elder brother and I had told her about what I knew from watching a documented story of your journey. When I had explained that part, Nunnally had known that I had watched your journey via my received copies of the two DVDs as she had also received her own copies of the two DVDs and had watched your journey that is being documented on them. She told me that although she was ashamed in seeing of not seeing her elder brother's true nature sooner as well as seeing how destructive she is in order to achieve the kind and gentle world that she had wished for. I sympathize with her as her loving relationship with you is almost similar to my relationship with Li Xingke.

I told her about my experience with watching your journey and I had felt sorry about what happened to you, Lelouch, and her as both of you had no right to suffer so much of those tragedies along with the fact that it's just not fair to go through all of that. So, I hugged her to show how sorry I am for her loss and subsequent grief for all the sad events that she had to experience and luckily, Nunnally returned the affectionate gesture and told me that despite everything that had happened, it's okay as she now knows the truth behind your demise and will ensure that she herself will get through this along with maintaining the peaceful world that you had died for. But still, I had to tell her about my opinions on whether your sacrifice for the world is right or not? I had told her that I had saw the Black Knights betray you out of fear and mistrust along with my subsequent fear in whether if any of the United Federation of Nations including the United States of China will end up having to suffer such backstabbing should any one of the federation's member nations cross a line that will displease the others.

Somehow, she knew that I am now scared of any expected violent retaliation from the Holy Britannian Empire for killing the demon emperor who is basically a broken young man who was denied any form of love and warmth in this cold and unfeeling world especially from her when I had made my statement concerning due to losing the big brother that she loved very much with all of my heart. So, Nunnally reassured me that she didn't blame me, my country's people or any other member nations of the UFN and they will not expect any violent retaliation as they honestly didn't know about your true nature for the sake of peace to exist around the entire world. That puts me at ease in seeing that Nunnally will ensure that the UFN will maintain its function of keeping the world peaceful and united as intended.

She told me that while she truly misses you and felt sad that you had to turn out this way due to your experiences caused by both your poor excuses of a mommy and daddy, Nunnally could now understand on what needed to be done to not just change this world for the better but to atone for your sins for the many crimes that you did in achieving your goals. I felt relieved that although she is in grief towards your demise at the hands of your best friend, she still cared for what you died for and will give it her all to maintain this new world so that no one else will have to go through what you, she and Suzaku had did.

Lelouch-kun, you may have been a scary person due to your activities as both Zero and the demon emperor, but I could, at least, understand the motivations behind your actions. You had given away everything including your own life and a happy future where you can spend it with your sister, Nunnally, so that everyone can live without fear in the future that you had created. So, I have to accept the fact that what's done is done.

Lelouch, you and your Knight of Zero, Suzaku Kururugi, had sacrifice so much while earning so less rewards in return throughout this journey of yours, Lelouch. Therefore, out of my respect towards you and Suzaku, the true heroes who made the outside world a much happier place, I will give it my all in living my life to the fullest and lead my country into a more peaceful and harmonious era just like you had intended for the entire world!

Lelouch vi Britannia, hear me now! I am the empress of the Chinese Federation! I am the leader of the United States of China! I am an honorable member of the United Federation of Nations! I! Am! Empress! Tianzi!

But to my friends and close loved ones, I am just a young girl of the United States of China! A lady who wants to guide my country's people on the right path and help my home become a brighter and happier place! I! Am! Jiang! Lihua!

Lelouch vi Britannia! To show you my gratitude towards you, Lelouch, for the sacrifice that you had committed, I will give it my all in ensuring that my country and its people will never had to go through the sadness that you along with your friends and family did! I will make sure that everyone in China will have a tomorrow that is worth living for! Mark my words, I will ensure that the world outside the palace walls will become a place where no one will live in fear or sadness.

I swear on my honor as the leader of the United States of China, I will ensure that such tragedies and unfairness will not exist to harm so many others in this future that you had forged with your life, Lelouch. Also, as a token of my appreciation towards your successful and noble actions in bringing world peace and true harmony for everyone, I would like to give my blessings to you in my native language. Yuàn nǐ zhōngyú zài C, Lelouch vi Britannia de shìjiè lǐ zhǎodào zìjǐ de píng'ān, bìng gǎnxiè nǐ de yīqiè (May you finally find peace for yourself in the world of C, Lelouch vi Britannia and thank you for everything).


	24. Kaguya Sumeragi

Lelouch, no words can ever express how sorry I am for failing to see your sadness behind the facade that you had made for yourself. I may have called myself your lady but I had failed to see that your heart is so broken that no amount of a woman's love could heal it. You may have been a demon emperor but now I am aware of the fact that the Holy Britannian Empire's callous and heartless acts of abandoning you in your lowest point had caused you to become a monster of their own making.

It had happened so suddenly. I had watched your entire journey because I was curious to know your story and wanted to see for myself on what caused you to become the demon emperor.

From the start to the finish, from when you were exiled to Japan after standing up to your father, Emperor Charles zi Britannia due to the fate that befell both your mother, Marianne vi Britannia and your sister, Nunnally vi Britannia, to the completion of the Zero Requiem where your loyal Knight of Zero and my cousin, Suzaku Kururugi, came in as the new Zero in disguise on that fateful day and had assassinated you as planned by both you and Suzaku. As promised, the ENTIRE truth is watched by me with all of the important details being retained in these chronicles.

The following days since I had finished watching the entire series, it wasn't so easy for me. Honestly, I was struck with so much grief and guilt out of now knowing the unfair tragedies that you had to suffer during your journey along with not knowing of your true character sooner before it's too late. It truly was a saddening and heartbreaking experience in watching your journey as both your alter ego, Zero, and as the demon emperor, Lelouch-kun.

So, Lelouch vi Britannia, you are actually the true identity of the REAL of the Man of Miracles, Zero. What shocked me the most about that revelation was seeing that the one who had fought against my own cousin was his own best friend, you. So, you are a prince who is exiled from the Holy Britannian Empire after you had stood up to your father, Emperor Charles zi Britannia, for not doing anything to help your sister, Nunnally vi Britannia, who had became unable to walk as a result from injuries received from the assassination that killed your mother, Marianne vi Britannia and became blind out of psychological trauma due to said assassination. Your father has no absolutely no right to call your sister weak when the situation that befell her was out of her own control. Also, the worst part was that not only did he sent both you and your now crippled younger sister, Empress Nunnally, to Japan after having insulted both of you but the Holy Britannian Empire invaded Japan in order to conquer it without even caring on the both of you will be killed in the crossfire due to your status as exiled individuals that are currently staying there.

You know, Lelouch, seeing your journey has made me become aware of who you truly are behind the mask that you had made for yourself, a lonely and broken young man who had no one to care for you while growing up in an unfeeling world where you have to protect your beloved younger sister who is your only remaining family.

Seeing the losses and tragedies that you had to go through during your entire journey had opened my eyes in seeing that behind the alter ego that you use when leading the Black Knights is a sad, young man who just wanted a degree of true love and justice being given to you on the unfairness that was inflicted on both yourself and all of the people that you truly cared for. Lelouch, while I do not condone your actions as the demon emperor, I feel sorry for you in having to perform such drastic actions to create the kind and gentle world that you planned to give to Nunnally-chan as she had wished for.

Your relationship between yourself and Suzaku-kun had so many twists and turns that I was so shocked about how painful and tragic it was. Both of you cared for each other albeit in your own ways but destiny was so cruel to make you both into arch enemies! Both of you wanted a peaceful world but both of do not agree with the way that both of you do things to achieve said common goal! Both of you had people that you had loved and cared for but they were affected by the actions of either of you that greatly caused each other to suffer in agony! Is destiny really so cruel to the suffering that had been inflicted on your bond with Suzaku-kun?! Is destroying your friendship with my cousin really worth it for the sake of world peace?! I don't think that this is right! None of what both you and Suzaku had been forced to experience is right!

Not only that, I had to watch the truth in how much of a heartless beast your father turned out to be. It turns out that your father, Emperor Charles zi Britannia, also had a Geass. He had used it to alter your memories so that you won't interfere with plans. He not only was so uncaring and heartless to use it on you but also on your sister, Nunnally, so that she will be tricked into thinking that she went blind due to psychological trauma out of witnessing your mother's assassination and the entire student body of Ashford Academy including your friends at the student council so that they will forget Nunnally's existence and assume that young boy who is a spy of the Geass Order that was assigned by Emperor Charles had taken her place as a friend of the Ashford Academy student council, Rolo Lamperouge, is your younger sibling instead of her.

His act in violating the memories of so many individuals including his own children is just so sickening! So appalling! All of it to prevent any hindrances to his precious plan! Also, the part where I had seen Emperor Charles' precious plan itself, the Ragnarok Connection, was, by far, the most insane and ludicrous idea that I had ever heard in my life. Mostly because, I was horrified in how your own father was bent on creating such a hellish world that he considers as a utopia should he succeed in forging it.

Slaying the Gods of the World of C? Uniting all of mankind, both living and dead, into the collective subconscious of mankind? Creating a utopia that is free of lies and deceit? Delusional nonsense, I tell you! All of his words that describe that so called perfect world are nothing more than a psycho's foolish pipe dream! How can one consider that living in such a lifeless world as living?!

However, what shocked me the most about that part is me watching the true, horrid nature of your mother, Marianne vi Britannia, could be along with seeing her ugly and atrocious colors beneath the image that she had made to fool everyone into loving and respecting her. As it turns out, she also had a Geass which allows her to transfer her spirit and Geass into another person. Said person being possessed by your mother's spirit happens to be the Holy Britannian Empire's Knight of Six, Anya Alstreim. So, that young girl is but a mere tool who is used by your own mother. Witnessing the inhumane and psychotic nature of your mother along with being as much of a monster as your father is also an unbearable event to lay eyes on! Taking over the mind of an innocent, little girl without caring about whether Anya-chan will be affected as a result? How could she?! This madwoman is just as heartless and insane as your father, Lelouch! Not only that, she had also supported your father's insane ideals and had helped in carrying out the Ragnarok Connection! Those psychotic lunatics! Those two people are not fit to be leaders or soldiers! Heck, they are not even fit to be parents!

So, the Black Knights' important core members had lied to everyone and said Zero has been killed in battle when really they had just betrayed him due to being fed lies by your half-brother, Prince Schneizel el Britannia which instilled fear and paranoia towards your power of Geass along with altering the truth regarding your nature as a prince of the Holy Britannian Empire in exchange for the promise of the liberation of Japan.

It really hurts my heart in seeing how easy for your half-brother, Schneizel el Britannia, in convincing your allies into turning against you that easily but still, I have to point out the fact that you did not reveal your true character and history to them before it was too late for you along with your questionable acts as Zero which caused them to fear your power of Geass and turn against you for the sake of Japan and its people.

For the next few days, due to my grief and guilt, I couldn't properly do my jobs as both the UFN representative of the United States of Japan and the United Federation of Nations' chairwoman because I was too overwhelmed by the guilt and grief that is now within me! Is this world that the UFN now governs and maintains worth the undeserving sacrifice that you had made for yourself?! Is creating a peaceful and harmonious world for everyone truly worth breaking your own sister's heart when she just wanted a life with you by her side?! Is the suffering and agony that you had to face during your entire journey while forging this world justifies the peace that now reigns this world?! It's not fair! I do not feel like any and all of this is fair AT ALL!

I had summoned my cousin, Suzaku Kururugi, to a private meeting where I had revealed to him that I was one of the people who had received and watched the truth. When he told me that he was Zero, the living symbol of justice but not my cousin, Suzaku, I had vehemently denied his explanation by shouting out that I now knows that he is not Zero but because he was my cousin, Suzaku Kururugi. I might have been friends with the empress of the Chinese Federation, Nunnally-chan and many of my allies but he was my family. He was my only remaining kin that I know of in this world. I tried to tell off Suzaku to just stop putting on this self-harming charade on himself already in a calm and dignified tone but inside, I had so much suppressed hostility regarding how unfair and unjust this situation that befell on both the man who is the true identity of the hero that I had loved and my own cousin who wanted to do what is right for the world.

When he DID take off his mask and showed me his face, I told Suzaku that despite myself now knowing what happened to his dad, he is STILL my cousin, my family, and thus, I STILL found it in my heart to forgive me. I gave him a much needed hug for the burden that he had forced himself to carry along with saying that I knew of his reasons thanks to the video but it still doesn't justify taking the life of a person. So, I gave him one piece of advice. I said that if he truly wants to pay for his sins of killing both my uncle and you, then he must wear his given mantle as Zero with pride and protect the lives that are still present on this world rather than take more away as I know that despite everything, you had given him the title of Zero for a good reason.

Several days after that visit from Suzaku, Your sister, Nunnally Vi Britannia, came to visit me privately in order to check on me. It turns out that she had also received a copy of DVDs that contains Lelouch's journey and had already watched ALL of it. Hearing that truth, I had proceeded to perform what I think is logical for me in regards to the current situation. I had bowed down my head and apologized to her. As I had begged for her forgiveness for my cousin taking you away while crying tearfully due to my own family having killed her own family, shockingly, Nunnally shouted at me and commanded me to calm myself down.

After both of us had relaxed ourselves, she told me that what happened to my you was not my fault as I had no control over what happened to both my cousin and you, Lelouch. Plus, she told me that both of them did ALL of it during the entire course of their journey is because she wanted a world where people are kind and gentle to each other. So, since this world is her wish and Nunnally wanted to make your demise be worth it, Nunnally promised that she is going to be the empire's new leader and guide it to a newer and more peaceful path but she can't do it alone as she needs both me and the support of the UFN to help maintain that peaceful world. With that reasoning, I wholeheartedly agreed with my plans. Thus, we're doing this for the sake of Suzaku, you, Lelouch, and everyone that we love.

A few weeks later, my close friend, Empress Tianzi, had paid a visit to my residence on another private meeting. At first, she told me that my cousin, Suzaku Kururugi, was secretly alive and he is actually the new Zero in disguise. But, in return, I had told her that already knew about it as I had also received her own copies of the two DVDs and had watched your journey that is being documented on them. I told her of my shame in seeing the Black Knights betraying Lelouch out of fear of his power of Geass and being so manipulated so easily into betraying him but I also told her that I at least understood on why they did it. You had managed to hide your true character so easily and never revealed your face until that very moment along with the fact that your actions as Zero are both necessary and questionable.

She told me about her experience with watching your journey and she had felt sorry about what happened to you, Lelouch, and my cousin who is my only remaining family, Suzaku. But I told her that I am fine as now I know that my own cousin is alive and I am making sure that he is wearing the mantle of Zero with pride along with making sure that he does his best in leading the Black Knights and protecting Nunnally vi Britannia. But still, she had to tell me about her opinions on whether your sacrifice for the world is right or not? She had told me that she had saw the Black Knights betray you out of fear and mistrust along with her subsequent fear in whether if any of the United Federation of Nations including the United States of China will end up having to suffer such backstabbing should any one of the federation's member nations cross a line that will displease the others.

With all of my resolve and spirit gathered in me, I told her that she should not be afraid of such a terrifying possibility occurring as I will not allow such a thing to happen in this new world that you had created, Lelouch. Even after everything you did, I still consider myself as your lady, I will use all of my strength to always maintain the world that you had gave it your all to protect. Tianzi slightly laughed at my statement as she probably had found my declaration slightly silly to wording it that way but still, it at least puts her at ease in seeing that I will ensure that the UFN will maintain its function of keeping the world peaceful and united as intended.

She and her are best friends so I will ensure that our friendship will remain strong despite whatever troubles that we might face in this now peaceful and harmonious world. I just hope that both I and Tianzi will not suffer such heartbreaking tragedies and losses in this new world such as the ones experienced by both you and my cousin, Suzaku, Lelouch.

Lelouch-kun, your heinous actions may have brought terror onto the world and its populace along with your nasty trait of hiding who you truly are in order to achieve your goals is questionable, but now, I, at least, understood on why you did them. You are willing to cast away everything even your own life and future for the world that you wanted to give to your beloved sister, Nunnally Vi Britannia. Still, I couldn't help but feeling that even now, what you and Suzaku still ain't right as both of you should have done better in finding a less tragic way to forge this kind and gentle world. Lelouch, you and my cousin, Suzaku Kururugi, had to suffer so much pain and sadness that was so unnecessary and unfair for the both of you. Two young men who just wanted to live in a happy and peaceful world with your loved ones.

Therefore, out of my love towards you and Suzaku, the true saviors who made the world a better place for everyone albeit most of them would not see it that way, I will give it my all in living my life to the fullest and lead the United States of Japan into a more peaceful and harmonious era just like you had intended for the entire world!

Lelouch vi Britannia, hear me now! I am the head mistress of the Six Houses of Kyoto! I am the proud and honorable representative of the United States of Japan! I am the first chairwoman of the United Federation of Nations! I am the Lady of Zero! I! Am! Kaguya! Sumeragi!

Lelouch vi Britannia! To show you my gratitude towards you, Lelouch, for the sacrifice that you had committed, I will give it my all in ensuring that everyone in the United States of Japan will never have to go through the sadness and tragedies that both you and Suzaku had experienced! I will make sure that all of Japan's citizens will know what you had died for! I swear on my word as your mistress, I will ensure that the world will be the kind and gentle word that you planned to give to your beloved sister, Nunnally Vi Britannia.

I swear on my honor as chairwoman of the United Federation of Nations, I will ensure that the future that you had made with your own life and happiness as payment will exist for a long time. Also, you may had been a demon emperor but now I know that you're just a sad and lonely young man who is in need of someone to love you and care about you in this cold and unfeeling world. Lelouch, though you are now seen as a heartless and cruel demon to most people who now fear and hate you with great disdain, I promise that I will never ever forget your true character as a selfless and noble savior who would not hesitate in creating a brighter and happier tomorrow for everyone to live in. In my heart, I will always and forever be your lady, Zero.


	25. Nunnally's and Suzaku's Visit to Lelouch

(This epilogue chapter is taken from Nunnally vi Britannia's POV)

Just a few days later after me, Suzaku and a few others who had a relationship with my big brother as either Zero or as Lelouch had seen the entire journey of my own big brother, I had to make another one of my monthly visits to my big brother's resting place.

Ever since the day he was killed by Suzaku as the new Zero on the day, I had him buried in the one place that both him and me had still considered as the place where we are not soiled by the harsh and unloving reality of the world. In a secret room that is part of the now rebuilt Aries Imperial Villa where my poor excuse of a mother had stayed as her home before her death at the hands of V.V.

While it is true that Marianne had proven to be a selfish and rotten woman, I cannot deny that I and my big brother had spent many happy memories there BEFORE the day when both of us had been cast out into the unfeeling world. So, with only a few close members of my family and friends knowing the truth of the Aries Imperial Villa, I had it rebuilt as a secret resting place for the dead body of my big brother. Pendragon was still being rebuilt due to the massive city wide damage caused by the FLIEJA warhead of Schneizel's Damocles but thankfully, I had started progress on one of the city's landmarks which happens to be the Aries Imperial Villa.

It was a bit of a hassle to keep my big brother's corpse a secret for so many months so that it won't be defiled by the people who hated him but luckily, the villa became the first one to be rebuilt completely and I had my big brother's preserved corpse to be stored there so it could serve as a resting place for him as that place was where both of us had spent our childhood before the wheels of fate had granted him a torturous and tragic journey.

Once every month, I would visit him so that I could tell him about the state of the world that he had made for me and everyone along with leaving him gifts or offerings to appease his spirit in the World of C to show I'm doing alright. But on that day, when I was visiting him, I had seen someone in that place that surprised me. With Suzaku at my side as the new Zero, he accompanied me to the resting place of my big brother so that I could bring my offerings to my beloved big brother but it turns out that when I had arrived at his resting place, someone is already there.

It was C.C. herself. The Immortal Witch and the Code bearer who had given my big brother his Geass. My big brother's partner who had stood by his side throughout his entire journey ever since the fateful day at the Shinjuku Ghetto where she had given him his power to fulfill the contract between both of them. The green haired lady was busy praying to my big brother's corpse which is now being carefully preserved in his glass coffin that he is now in. Both I and Suzaku as the current Zero just stood there in silent shock due to wondering how she had managed to break into my big brother's secret resting place but then, she silently stood up as she finished the last of her prayers before turning around and looking at us.

C.C. must have known of our arrived presence when she was still praying to my big brother's corpse a few minutes ago but she continued to so do in silence before she finally finished and turned to look at us. I swear for a lonely girl who had no visible emotion on her face due to her many centuries of being immortal and wanting to die, her face had so much emotion being directed at us and it was not of the positive kind. She glared at me for betraying my own big brother and turning against him when really, he was trying to turn the world into the one I had wished for by any means necessary whereas she also glared at Suzaku for being a suicidal idiot murderer who had taken away the young man that she had truly loved out of petty revenge along with being the one who gets to live under the identity that my big brother had created.

Honestly, I couldn't blame her. My wish for a kind and gentle world gave him the motivation to use his Geass to destroy the empire that had left both of us without a second thought and then, my betrayal against him due to being so manipulated by Schneizel el Britannia. Not only that, I had already seen C.C.'s true origins regarding her real nature. Poor girl. She must have been so lonely for outliving so many of her countless possible friends and enemies that she had made throughout the centuries along with my big brother being the only one who understood her pain and helped her to feel emotions again after so long before he let his own life got taken away for good by the one he called his best friend.

Both me and Suzaku had just stared at C.C. for who knows how long in silence as she shot us her unforgiving glare at both of us for playing a part in causing my big brother to go down the road that led to his death and leaving her alone. Seconds, minutes. Who knows how much time had passed? Then, after a period of tense silence had passed, C.C. just stopped glaring and quietly left the place without even saying a single word to us. Leaving only both of us in the company of big brother's preserved dead body.

After a while of recomposing both of ourselves, both of us then approached big brother so that we could give him our offerings to him. You know, having a closer look at my big brother's dead body through the glass coffin that he is in, I noticed just how peaceful he looked in that state. No more pain that he had to endure. No more suffering that he had to go through. No more sadness that he had to experience. Finally achieved peace for himself after a long journey of tragedy and loss. He had hurt himself for so long thanks to the wheel of fate forcing him to be put on this path as both Zero and the demon emperor but now, he is free.

After laying down my offerings to his coffin, I prayed to him that I am still alright and I am now leading the world that he had left for me to rule over. He is now free from any degree of hurt and agony that caused him such pain in life and that he is now in a better place in the World of C. Suzaku seemed to have bowed down to him but I could tell that beneath the mask that he is forced to wear for eternity, he is crying out that he had lost his first, final and only friend in life. So, I hugged him and said to Suzaku that it's going to be okay as though he had lost Lelouch, he STILL has me and in time, all of his wounds that caused him great sadness will eventually fade along with the fact that we will get through this loss TOGETHER. After both of us had finished comforted each other, I said farewell to big brother and promised to see him next month before I asked Suzaku to take me out of the room.

Thus, after giving my big brother's preserved corpse one last look when I turned back as i was being pushed out of the room by Suzaku, I had sighed sadly while being forced to admit the fact that in exchange for the world that I had wished, big brother is gone and he is never coming back. A truly tragic and bittersweet resolution to my big brother's journey in forging the world that I had wished for and him finally defeating the empire that had wronged both of us. As sad that I feel for big brother, I am also proud of him because with his demise, he had finally did what he said in his final, dying words at my side on that fateful day.

Big brother had destroyed the heartless and uncaring world that had forced everyone to suffer so much unfair and unnecessary sadness along with recreated the world into one where everyone can have a life of peace and happiness at last.


End file.
